Fenêtre Ouverte
by PeTiTnUaGe
Summary: Comment réagiriez-vous si un garçon insupportable entrait par la fenêtre juste pour vous jouer des tours et vous ennuyer ? C'est le problème de Rose qui aimerait bien profiter tranquillement de son été sans que ce "voyou" de Scorpius ne vienne la narguer.
1. Première Semaine

_Cette histoire s'inspire un peu du chapitre "Couteau au Masculin" issus du manga "37°C Kiss" de FUJIWARA Yoshiko (pas encore sorti en France)  
Je cherchais un bon départ à mon histoire et ce petit manga m'a donné le coup de pouce dont j'avais besoin.  
Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre contiendra cette histoire, mais je ne pense pas excéder de 3_

* * *

« Il faut qu'on déménage, Mione !! »

« Ron ! Enfin ! Quelle idée ! Juste pour une petite affaire… »

« Une petite affaire ? Non mais, tu as vu ?!! Tu… Tu as vu ?!!! Mione !! Je refuse de rester ici un jour de plus !! »

-------

Rose leva la tête de son livre et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle claqua brutalement. Comment étudier tranquillement lorsqu'il y a de telles disputes ? Ses parents se disputaient souvent, mais juste des chamailleries, c'était devenue une habitude pour elle… Sauf quand il s'agissait de se concentrer pour réviser ses cours, surtout quand on a 15 ans et que l'on veut tout faire pour s'assurer un avenir convenable grâce à ses études.

Il faisait une chaleur presque étouffante en cette après-midi d'été et elle jugea d'opter pour un débardeur plus fin plutôt que la chemise stricte qu'elle aimait porter. Le temps de la déboutonner, elle entendit des miaulements insistant par la fenêtre.

« Pattenrond ? Gros patapouf, combien de fois devrais-je te dire qu'on ne monte pas dans un arbre si on ne sait pas comment on en desc… »

Alors qu'elle se penchait par la fenêtre, elle croisa le regard clair d'un jeune homme. Ses cheveux aussi clairs que le soleil, il tenait le chat entre ses bras. Pattenrond tentait de se débattre, plus par agacement que par étouffement. La lumière aveuglante du soleil donna le tournis à Rose qui réussit tout de même à réunir ses dernières idées. Elle referma vivement sa chemise, les joues rouges, sans quitter le garçon du regard. Ce dernier tendit lentement Pattenrond, délicatement, pour ne pas le blesser et elle l'attrapa avant de le serrer contre elle. Le visage de ce garçon lui rappelait quelqu'un mais elle n'arrivait pas à le remettre…

« Fais attention à ton chat, il a l'air aussi bête que toi, mocheté ! »

Il sauta de la branche et atterrit non sans mal dans le jardin d'à côté, avant de lui tirer la langue et de s'éloigner en ricanant.

« C'était qui celui-là ? »

Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais impossible de se souvenir d'où… Un instant elle avait cru voir un ange sauver son chat… Il était en fait un petit démon venu se moquer d'elle.

Elle termina de se changer sous le regard réprobateur de Pattenrond puis elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Son père semblait s'être calmé, ou plutôt avait crié défaite puisqu'il se tenait enfoui dans son fauteuil, les mains au fond de ses poches, les sourcils froncés et une moue boudeuse. Hermione semblait resplendissante, victorieuse et fière. Elle aperçut sa fille qui les regardait, blasée :

« Y a un pervers dans le jardin d'à côté… »

« Pardon ? »

Hermione avait relevé un sourcil, interloquée.

« Il est venu me mater à la fenêtre… »

« QUOI ?!! »

Ron s'était relevé, la baguette en l'air, prêt à tuer quiconque toucherait à un cheveu de sa fille.

« Je te l'avais dit que ça nous amènerait que des ennuis !! Ils n'ont pas une bonne réputation !! »

Rose ne regardait même plus la scène qui se déroulait dans le salon, elle alla simplement à la cuisine chercher un rafraîchissement.

« Ron ! Calme-toi ! Je discuterais avec lui si tu veux, mais pas de sortilèges, compris ?!! »

« Je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus avec ces voisins !! »

« Drago a su se racheter depuis la dernière guerre, Ron ! »

« Un Malefoy reste un Malefoy. »

La jeune fille tourna vivement la tête vers ses parents, lâchant Pattenrond qui souffla.

« Malefoy ? C'était Scorpius ?!! »

Elle resta surprise : elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. En vérité, elle préférait l'ignorer puisqu'il était toujours entouré de groupies toutes aussi sottes les unes que les autres. Mais sur le coup, elle ne l'avait réellement pas reconnu.

On sonna à la porte et Ron blêmit.

« Non ! S'ils espèrent en plus qu'on va leur souhaiter la bienvenue !! Pas question !! »

« RON ! Oh !! Tête de mule !! »

Hermione alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago qui lui sourit, toujours l'allure fière.

« Granger. Si je m'y attendais… »

« Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ? Tu déménages ? »

« Et bien, nous sommes venu nous détendre durant l'été. Astoria avait envie de changer un peu d'air alors nous avons loué cette maison à côté… »

« Bienvenue ! Bienvenus voisins !! »

Ron arriva d'un coup, tout sourire : s'il était question que de deux petits mois de vacances, cela était largement plus agréable qu'une vie entière. Deux mois à les supporter, lui et sa famille de fouine, ce ne devait pas être si difficile !

Hermione et Drago le fixèrent tout deux, surpris avant de revenir à leur discussion.

« J'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'anicroche. Astoria a besoin de repos et Scorpius a besoin de se défouler un peu… Je pense qu'ils auront leur compte ici… C'est un ami à mon père qui nous a offert de loger dans un de ses manoirs… »

-------

La discussion se termina assez vite et lorsque Hermione referma la porte, Ron sauta sur place.

« Ils ne s'installent pas ici !!! Ils ne s'installent pas ici !! »

Hugo entra à son tour dans la pièce en se frottant les yeux. La chaleur avait eu raison de lui et il s'était endormi à l'étage sans que la dispute de ses parents ne le réveille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Ron lui frotta gentiment la tête, souriant.

« On a des nouveaux voisins. »

« HEIN ?!! C'est vrai ?!! C'est qui ?!! »

Il se précipita à la fenêtre, espérant trouver des personnes étranges et amusantes. Ron l'accompagna, gardant toujours son sourire.

« Les Malefoy. »

« HEIN ?!! Oh… Pff… C'est nul… »

Il retourna à l'étage, déçu, bousculant au passage sa sœur qui lui lança un regard sévère. Ron s'approcha cette fois de sa fille.

« Et n'oublie pas, il n'est pas de bonne fréquentation. »

« Qui ça « il » ? Le père ou le fils ? »

« Les deux… Mais méfie-toi surtout du fils, ma fille… Méfie-toi même de tous les garçons et… »

« RON ! »

Hermione se tenait derrière lui, les bras croisés, l'air menaçant.

« Arrête de mettre des idées stupides dans la tête de MA fille ! »

-------

Rose se tenait sur son lit, Pattenrond entre les bras. Scorpius avait changé, physiquement en tout cas… Mais peut être aussi qu'elle avait mal vu. Néanmoins il était toujours aussi stupide. Il n'était pas vraiment de bonne fréquentation, soit jouant les playboys, soit bagarreur. Il ne l'impressionnait pas, ni ne l'intéressait, mais elle ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, et s'ils devaient se croiser durant l'été, elle n'hésiterait pas à lui lancer un Chauve-Furie comme lui avait si bien enseigné sa tante. Après tout, s'il l'ennuyait, elle avait tous les droits pour se défendre, non ?

« Hey, la moche ! »

Elle se redressa vivement avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre, furieuse. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement des rideaux, la mine fière comme à son habitude.

« Tu t'introduis chez les gens maintenant ? »

« Je m'ennuyais… »

« Et qui te permets de venir dans MA chambre !! »

Elle s'était levée et lui tambourinait le torse de ses petits poings, en colère. Il l'ignora, jetant un œil autour de lui.

« Aussi moche que toi cette chambre… Tu as fini les devoirs de Botanique ? »

« Hein ? »

Elle s'était arrêtée net, le fixant l'air ahurit.

« Les devoirs de Botanique, ce que Londubat nous a demandé de faire. »

« Tu crois que je vais te les donner ?! Sors d'ici immédiatement ! »

Il avança, l'ignorant de encore une fois et jeta de nouveau des regards autour. Déjà qu'elle était en colère, elle se sentit encore plus furieuse. Mais sa fureur se calma soudainement, remplacée par un teint blême lorsqu'il attrapa la baguette de la jeune fille, l'agitant devant lui, un sourire victorieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ma baguette ? Tu t'introduis chez moi et en plus tu me voles mes affaires ?! »

« Allez, arrête de faire ta tête de mule. Où ranges-tu tes devoirs ? Ne m'obliges pas à chercher, je n'ai aucune envie de tomber nez à nez avec tes culottes ridicules et autres affaires personnelles dégoûtantes. »

Ses parents étaient au rez-de-chaussée et son petit frère dans la pièce d'à côté, endormis. Si elle criait, Scorpius aurait vite fait de lui lancer un sort pour la bloquer ou se protéger…

« Pff… En plus d'être moche, tu es ennuyeuse… »

Il repassa devant elle et enjamba la fenêtre, la baguette entre les dents. Elle se retourna, paniquée.

« HEY !! »

« A plus tard peut être !... Et tu devrais fermer la fenêtre, va savoir quel pervers essaierait d'entrer ici la nuit… »

« IL N'Y A QU'UN PERVERS ICI !!!... Attends !!! »

Il avait de nouveau sauté, rejoignant le jardin d'à côté. Elle se précipita dehors, paniqué et il la salua, tenant toujours sa baguette.

« Je te la rendrais quand tu seras un peu plus coopérative. »

« ABRUTI !!! »

Elle claqua violement la vitre, manquant de la briser et elle se retourna pour aller tout rapporter à son père… Mais était-ce une bonne idée ? Grand-mère Molly lui avait souvent parlé de la famille Malefoy, comme quoi il valait mieux ne pas se les mettre à dos. Elle était une grande fille, elle pouvait tout autant la récupérer elle-même après tout, même sans baguette, à moins que…

-------

« Pssst… Hugo ? »

« Mgnnn… »

Le doigt enfoncé dans la joue de son petit frère, elle tentait de le réveiller doucement. En temps normal, ils se disputaient souvent… elle savait qu'il était d'humeur encore plus irascible lorsqu'on le sortait de son sommeil.

« Hu-go ? »

« Gnn… Quoi ? »

« Tu me prêtes ta baguette ? »

« Pourkwafèr ? »

« Pose pas de question, c'est pour un devoir. »

Il se retourna brutalement contre le mur, agacé : sa sœur et sa maladie des devoirs !

« Fécketuveuxlèssmwadormir. »

Elle sourit et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux avant d'attraper la baguette sur la table de chevet. Elle l'agita un peu mais elle n'émit qu'un tout petit grésillement argenté. Ce n'était sûrement pas assez, mais elle arriverait peut être à lui lancer un sort de Crache-limasse avec ça.

-------

Lorsqu'elle regagna sa chambre, elle sursauta en voyant un tas de feuille dans les airs, comme arrêtée par le temps. Pattenrond, même vieux, n'hésita pas à essayer d'en attraper une pour se divertir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?... »

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut sa baguette sur un petit bout de parchemin : « Merci pour les cours, la moche. Je te les ramènerai plus tard. »

La colère monta de nouveau en elle et elle serra le poing en grinçant des dents. Décidément, Scorpius n'était qu'un abruti !

-------

Elle passa la nuit, le nez fourré dans ses livres, et au petit matin, elle sourit, victorieuse.

« Je vais y arriver ! »

Elle se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et les volets et exécuta un demi-cercle dans les airs avec sa baguette avant de la pointer directement sur l'ouverture.

« Stopnet ! »

Une petite étincelle s'échappa de la vitre et elle sourit : le sort avait visiblement fonctionné et Scorpius allait certainement se faire prendre au piège.

Un large sourire diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui descendit doucement à la cuisine pour ne réveiller personne et fila au frigo pour attraper une part de gâteau. C'était peut-être stupide, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer, juste pour en rire ! Elle remonta aussi silencieusement et installa l'assiette sur un tabouret, bien en vue avant de retourner au lit, s'accordant une sieste matinale.

Quatre heures plus tard, elle se réveilla en sursaut, attirée par le bruit. Elle tourna la tête et trouva un Scorpius paralysé à la fenêtre, le bras tendu en avant en direction du gâteau.

Elle s'étira, se frotta les yeux et sortie du lit en sautillant vers lui. Elle agita sa baguette au niveau du visage du garçon et il reprit ses esprits, le corps toujours figé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!! Libère-moi !! »

« Oh non, ce serait trop bête de ma part de ne pas en profiter, hmm ? »

Elle attrapa le gâteau et s'installa juste devant son nez, engouffrant une bonne partie de la part devant lui.

« Dommage que tu n'ais pas réussit à l'attraper. Grand-mère Molly ne loupe jamais ses gâteaux… Hmm ! Un délice, tu en veux ? »

Elle trempa son doigt dans la génoise et la tendit vers lui avant de l'écraser sur le bout de son nez.

« HEY ! »

« Hahaha ! Tu as l'air très fin comme ça ! Mais ça me donne une idée ! »

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux : il sentait qu'il allait être puni, et il l'avait bien cherché !

-------

« Rose ? Tu l'as mise où ma baguette ?... »

Hugo entra dans la chambre et stoppa net devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Rose s'était retournée vers lui, un rouge à lèvre à la main : face à elle, un Scorpius horriblement maquillé flottait dans les airs. Ce dernier semblait furieux mais son teint devint livide lorsqu'il croisa le regard du petit frère qui éclata de rire.

« Mon père le saura !! Et vous allez voir !! »

« Hugo, tu veux venir jouer avec moi ? »

« Hmm… Je serais bien tenter mais Grand-mère Molly m'attend aujourd'hui… Enfin, je peux bien avoir un petit peu de retard ! »

Il attrapa des rubans que sa sœur avait soigneusement rangés sur sa commode et s'approcha de Scorpius, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« DEGAGE MINUS !! NE ME TOUCHE PAS !!! QUAND LE SORT SERA LEVE, VOUS AVEZ TOUT INTERET À COURIR TRES VITE !!! SINON JE VOUS ASSURE QUE JE VOUS TUERAIS DE MES PROPRES MAINS !!! »

« Tu as de très bons goût, petit frère ! Il est adorable avec ces couettes ! »

Il ricana avant de quitter la chambre en sautillant joyeusement, entamant un petit air de son invention :

« Scorpius est une fill-euh !! Scorpius est une fill-euh !! »

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et Rose se tourna de nouveau vers le garçon, la mine fière.

« Est-ce que ça te servira de leçon ? »

« Je vais te tuer !! »

« Je pense que non, je vais donc continuer… Sauf si tu t'excuses. »

« JAMAIS !! »

« Alors, tant pis… »

« JE LE DIRAIS À MON PERE ! »

« Non, tu ne le feras pas. Tu ne t'es jamais servi de ton nom face aux autres et tu n'as jamais menacé qui que ce soit en disant que ta famille interviendrait ! »

Le blondinet la fixa, choqué. Elle avait raison : il n'était pas en très bon terme avec son père et le nom de Malefoy lui faisait presque honte, même s'ils s'étaient rachetés depuis la Grande Guerre…

Elle se figea un instant à son tour, remarquant l'air perdu du garçon : avait-elle visé juste ? Elle se releva, gênée de le dévisager ainsi et il la suivit du regard.

« Où tu vas ? »

« J'en ai marre de jouer à ça, ce n'est plus drôle maintenant… »

« Désensorcelle-moi !! »

« Que me donnes-tu en échange ? »

« Je te rends tes devoirs. »

« Pas suffisant. »

Il eu un petit ricanement qui la surpris et il releva les yeux vers elle.

« J'accepterais de t'embrasser. »

Elle rougit brutalement avant de froncer les sourcils, passant de la gêne à la colère.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela m'intéresserait. »

« On sait tous que tu n'es jamais sortie avec un garçon et que tu n'as jamais embrassé personne. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Ton aspect « sainte nitouche » je dirais… Et puis les rumeurs qui courent sur toi à l'école. »

« Des rumeurs ?!! Quelles rumeurs ? »

Derrière l'affreux maquillage qu'elle lui avait fait, il eut un large sourire malveillant.

« Tu aimerais savoir, hein ? Et bien, il paraîtrait que tu t'intéresses plus aux livres qu'aux garçons, et que tu en as repoussé plus d'un. »

« Je suis étudiante, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces frivolités, pas comme toi ! »

« Moi je m'amuse. »

« Et profiter autant, tu crois que ça fait de toi une bonne personne ? »

« Les filles aiment bien. »

Elle souffla et agita sa baguette pour le nettoyer du maquillage et des couettes qu'il portait.

« Qui aimerait un garçon dans ton genre qui change de petite amie chaque semaine par pur caprice ?! Elles aiment le nom que tu portes ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer brutalement les sourcils, les dents serrées.

« Répètes un peu ! »

« Tu ne les intéresses que parce que tu leur fais peur !! Si elles refusaient, elles ont peur que tu appelles ta famille pour régler leur compte… Et si ce n'est pas leur inquiétude, elles espèrent juste devenir célèbres et redoutées ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, il y a aussi beaucoup de chose qui se disent sur toi, Malefoy ! »

« NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !!! »

Elle se pétrifia alors que le sort semblait se dissiper lentement. Il était fou furieux et lorsqu'il reprit enfin toutes les fonctions de son corps, il lui fonça dessus, la plaquant contre le mur, une main de chaque côté, nez à nez.

« Ne m'appelle jamais par mon nom ! »

Son regard clair était devenu bien trop sombre à son goût et elle hésita à hurler pour appeler à l'aide, mais l'aura menaçante qui émanait du garçon lui avait fait perdre tout ses moyens et ses jambes tremblaient, manquant de la faire tomber.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait perdu toute assurance et il baissa la tête, honteux de lui. Il se détourna finalement et ressortit par la fenêtre, sans la regarder.

Elle avait eu réellement peur : elle le connaissait bagarreur, mais pas aussi effrayant, et l'espace d'un instant, elle avait réellement cru qu'il allait la tuer.

-------

Trois jours étaient passés sans que Scorpius ne remette les pieds dans la chambre de Rose. Hugo avait juré de garder le secret de leur petit jeu et ne cessait de guetter s'il revenait, histoire de pouvoir un peu plus en profiter.

La jeune fille était à son bureau, terminant ses derniers devoirs. Elle referma son livre et s'étira en soupirant.

« Fini !! »

Elle se laissa aller mollement sur sa chaise, la tête vers le plafond.

« Je devrais peut-être sortir un peu… »

Ses yeux se levèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre et elle se redressa finalement, pensive. Elle n'avait fait que répéter ce qu'on racontait sur lui… Ne le savait-il réellement pas au point de se mettre dans une telle colère ?

Elle secoua la tête : cela ne la regardait pas et au moins elle pouvait être tranquille sans craindre l'arrivée de ce pervers.

Elle décida de sortir un peu, prendre l'air, mais ses pas s'arrêtèrent dans les escaliers : sa mère était en grande conversation avec Drago.

« Tu sais, ils sont tous un peu rebelles à leur âge, c'est normal. »

« J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me déteste. C'est assez perturbant car j'essaie de tout faire pour qu'il soit satisfait. Même ces vacances ici, c'est lui qui a insisté alors je l'ai fait en espérant qu'il me pardonne… »

« Si tu le gâtes trop, il en profitera après. Tu devrais apprendre à être un peu plus sévère. »

« Ça ne marche pas non plus, j'ai tout essayé je te dis, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête… Il ne me pardonnera jamais. »

Hermione s'était levée et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme aux cheveux clairs, la mine compatissante.

« Tu as fait des bêtises par le passé, mais tu les as faites par crainte d'être tué. J'aurais sûrement fait pareil si mes parents m'avaient aussi poussé à les suivre… »

« Tes parents sont moldus, Granger. »

Hermione sourit intérieurement : c'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait le mot « moldus » sortir de la bouche de Drago, lui si attaché à l'expression « Sang-de-Bourbe » dans leur jeunesse.

« On fait tous des erreurs et tu as su te racheter depuis. »

« Pas aux yeux de mon fils. »

Elle soupira devant l'air désespéré de son ancien ennemi.

« Je ne vois pas quoi te conseiller d'autre alors… »

-------

Toute la famille semblait souffrir de ce nom et cela fit frissonner Rose. Heureusement que sa famille avait su rester sur le bon chemin…

Elle sortit par la porte de derrière, préférant éviter de les surprendre et elle descendit derrière un petit talus avant de se retrouver au bord d'une rivière.

Elle aimait bien cet endroit où elle se détendait entre deux révisions. Elle s'installa sur un rocher et déchaussa ses sandales avant de plonger ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche. Elle frissonna légèrement puis se coucha totalement sur le rocher (répétition : bloc, caillou…), profitant du soleil. Elle allait s'endormir lorsqu'elle entendit des voix plus loin. Elle se redressa, tendant l'oreille, intriguée, ne percevant que quelques mots.

« Frimer… Tu vas voir… Regretter… Fois… »

Un éclair vola à travers les arbres et elle s'échappa en courant en direction de sa maison : elle n'avait pas pris sa baguette et si elle essayait d'intervenir, elle risquait elle-même de se faire attaquer.

-------

Les pas se rapprochèrent du rocher et deux sorciers adultes arrivèrent en poussant violement un garçon salement amoché et à la tignasse blonde, presque blanche : Scorpius

« Alors, hein ? On ne dit plus rien maintenant ? Ahahah !! Et tu viens chercher la bagarre avec n'importe qui, comme ça ? Sans raison ? Tu dois vraiment être un pauvre abruti, surtout pour sortir sans baguette. »

Scorpius tomba en arrière et releva la tête vers eux, souriant d'un air mauvais.

« Je m'ennuyais alors je suis venu vous embêter… Je pense que j'ai trouvé de quoi m'amuser aujourd'hui… Quatre jours que je me faisais chier, heureusement que je suis tombé sur deux pauvres types comme vous. »

Celui qui avait parlé tout le long releva vivement sa baguette et le deuxième qui semblait plus en retrait, posa sa main sur son épaule, l'invitant à arrêter son geste.

« Je crois qu'on l'a assez amoché… Viens, ce n'est qu'un gosse… »

Il s'éloigna en premier et l'autre baissa sa baguette, fulminant de rage. Il se retourna pour partir et fit demi-tour au dernier moment pour lui assener un coup de pied au visage, le faisant tomber en arrière.

Les deux jeunes adultes s'éloignèrent et Scorpius resta là, le visage contusionné, baignant dans l'eau fraîche, le regard fixant les nuages. Le froid atténuait sa douleur et il tourna la tête vers le rocher, apercevant une paire de sandale. Il se releva difficilement, titubant légèrement et alla les ramasser…

-------

« Ah !! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!! »

Baguette en main, Rose courait dans tout les sens dans sa chambre. La maison était vide et personne n'aurait pu aller vérifier pour elle ce qu'il se passait. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de se mêler à une bagarre. Elle allait sortir lorsqu'elle entendit Pattenrond gronder avant de s'échapper par les escaliers. Elle se retourna et fit face à Scorpius qui la fixait, les sandales à la main. Son visage était plein de bleus et de plaies saignantes, mais il gardait une allure fière en agitant les petites chaussures.

« C'est à toi, non ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds nus : dans la panique, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était partie sans ses chaussures. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Scorpius qui entra dans sa chambre en lui tendant les sandales qu'elle attrapa délicatement…

Avant de rattraper Scorpius qui tomba sur elle. Elle tenta de le maintenir du mieux qu'elle put mais il était bien plus lourd et elle fut emportée par son poids.

« Scor… Scorpius !! »

« Deux minutes… s'il te plait… J'ai vraiment… mal… »

Elle frissonna alors qu'il parlait dans son cou et rougit vivement en prenant conscience de la situation. Elle se reprit vite et s'agita un peu plus.

« Il faut te soigner ! »

« Ça va passer, laisse moi juste, deux petites minutes… Ici… »

Elle hésitait : est-ce qu'il profitait d'elle ?! Elle attrapa vivement sa baguette et lança un Wingardium Leviosa qui le fit léviter.

« Hey ! »

Elle se releva et l'emmena jusqu'à son lit où elle le laissa tomber avant de lui enlever ses chaussures et de quitter la pièce. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, une petite fiole à la main.

« Maman a préparé ça. Trois gouttes et tes plaies vont se régénérer. C'est pas très bon, mais c'est mieux que rien. »

Il sourit et ouvrit docilement la bouche alors qu'elle agitait la pipette au-dessus de lui. L'effet fut presque instantané et il poussa un grognement lorsque sa peau le picota à chaque blessure. Elle avait repris ses distances et se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce alors qu'il se levait doucement du lit, titubant encore un peu.

« C'est… efficace. »

Il épousseta ses vêtements encore humides et releva les yeux vers elle. Elle semblait méfiante et limité apeurée.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as vraiment besoin de te battre continuellement comme ça ? Ça te plait cette attitude de mauvais garçon. »

« J'ai pas besoin de me faire sermonner par toi, tu sais, j'ai mieux à faire. »

« Comme te mêler à une bagarre… Et sans baguette en plus !! »

« J'avais besoin de me défouler, et alors ? »

« Je comprends pourquoi on m'a mis en garde contre toi, tu es dangereux ! »

Il releva ses yeux bleus clairs vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

« Dangereux ? »

« Effrayant même ! »

Elle avait beau crier, elle semblait perdre son assurance et sentit son corps trembler de nouveau devant l'aura du garçon. Il se rapprocha d'elle et elle pointa sa baguette contre son torse.

« Tu vas m'attaquer ? »

« Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, oui. »

« Tu as si peur de moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, tes réactions sont soudaines et tu es effrayants. »

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa lorsque sa baguette vola dans les airs. Deux bras l'enlacèrent et elle frissonna en se sentant happer contre lui. Il était plus grand et semblait plus musclé qu'elle, pourtant il était devenu doux tout à coup.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes comme ça… Avec méfiance, dédain et peur… ça m'est égal que les autres me regardent comme ça mais pas toi… S'il te plait… »

Elle ne savait comment réagir, surprise de sa réaction, avant de le repousser brutalement.

« Non ! »

Il la fixa, surpris et elle fit tout pour éviter son regard.

« C'est le discours que tu réserves à toutes celles que tu espères faire tienne ?! Toutes les filles qui sont à tes pieds ne te suffisent plus, il faut que tu cherches un challenge ? Oh, bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas la petite Miss-Je-Passe-Ma-Vie-A-Etudier qui n'a jamais embrassé personne ? C'est un bon challenge ça ! N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le fixer droit dans les yeux, mais elle se figea lorsqu'il ricana.

« Ahahah… Tu te donnes trop d'importance… Un challenge ? C'est ça ?! Ne me fais pas rire… Je m'ennuis dans ce trou, et tu es la seule fille que j'ai croisé. Je n'avais rien d'autres à me mettre sous la dent, alors pourquoi pas ? »

Elle sursauta et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Te… Te mettre sous la dent ? »

« Te croquer… »

Il s'avança vers elle et la plaqua contre le mur, attrapant ses poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Hein ?! »

« Te… Dévorer… »

« HEIN ?!! »

Elle ferma vivement les yeux et la dernière chose qu'elle sentit fut des lèvres douces contre les siennes. Un baiser doux et délicat. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il n'était déjà plus là et ses jambes lâchèrent sous les tremblements.

C'était son premier baiser, et il lui avait volé… C'était pourtant tendre…

Elle porta machinalement une main à ses lèvres avant de rougir violement.

« JE VAIS L'AVADAKEDAVERISER !!! »


	2. Les Vacances Continuent

_Voilà la suite, en espérant que cela vous plaise  
Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

  
_

Scorpius avait dû s'échapper à toute vitesse, sentant son corps devenir presque incontrôlable, et l'effet du baiser de la jeune fille lui avait rendu son pantalon très étroit, l'obligeant à déserter la bataille. Ses plaies et ses bleus avaient disparut au bout de quelques heures. Il était nonchalamment couché sur le sofa du salon et ne quittait pas le plafond des yeux. Il avait peut être était un peu brusque avec Rose mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher : elle était différente de toutes ces filles sans cervelle qui gloussent dès qu'il les regarde. Rose avait du caractère, elle savait répondre et elle avait une beauté naturelle et un charme auquel il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister.

Il avait fait un caprice à son père pour venir en vacances dans ce coin paumé, mais il voulait la voir, juste une fois, en dehors des cours, en dehors du château. Elle était encore plus belle dans ces tenues estivales, beaucoup moins conventionnelles que la tenue réglementaire de Poudlard.

Et il l'avait embrassé, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sans pouvoir résister, et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu se retenir, d'avoir craqué aussi facilement. Il avait sorti un argument bien stupide mais c'était une excuse qui lui ressemblait et elle allait certainement le croire !

Il se releva lentement et monta dans sa chambre pour se changer. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait décidé à venir ici déjà ? Pourquoi avait-il enfin choisit de se rapprocher d'elle, de la taquiner ? Il sourit en se souvenant : elle était belle, depuis leur première année où elle lui avait dit qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas, dans le train allant à Poudlard ; depuis ce moment là il l'avait trouvé belle. Il avait intercepté plus d'un garçon intéressé par Rose, les intimidants, espérant qu'ils n'oseraient pas s'en approcher… Mais plus les années passaient, et plus Rose devenait une fleur magnifique, et plus les prétendants étaient nombreux. Il avait donc décidé de prendre de l'avance, durant les vacances d'été ! Et l'avance, il l'avait déjà prise malgré elle, en lui volant ce baiser… Ce premier baiser ! Il avait fréquenté assez de filles pour savoir différencier celles qui avaient de l'expérience de celle qui n'en avait absolument pas et Rose faisait parti de ces dernières et cela le rendit encore bien plus heureux.

Il se sentait stupide pourtant de vouloir à tout pris cette fille, de vouloir tout faire pour elle et surtout d'avoir élaboré cette stratégie depuis leur première année. Il lui avait envoyé une lettre au début de leur scolarité, lui demandant de le rejoindre dans la salle des trophées, à minuit, signant la lettre d'un simple S et il s'y était rendu, et avait même cru se faire pincer par Rusard vu le boucan qu'il y avait eu dans le couloir d'à côté. Finalement il avait attendu des heures entières jusqu'à ce que Miss Teigne ne le fasse fuir. Elle avait ignoré sa déclaration et elle continuait à repousser les autres demandes, préférant ces maudits livres à une histoire d'amour. Depuis, il lui en avait voulu et avait choisit de frimer au bras de nombreuses filles, n'hésitant pas à la narguer, mais à chaque fois elle le regardait avec dégoût ou alors elle l'ignorait. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait : être regardé comme une crotte de Scroutt à Pétard ou bien être aussi transparent que la Demoiselle Blanche qui hante la tour d'Astronomie ?

Et en terminant cette année, il avait intercepté une conversation entre Griffondors où la coqueluche des Sixième années serait intéressée par la jolie Weasley. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cet étudiant, bien plus arrogant, plus fort et plus intelligent que lui, et surtout intéressée par SA Rose. Comment un Serpentard comme lui arriverait-il à tenir tête au Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor ? Il avait aussi entendu dire que le gars en question était prêt à faire sa déclaration à la rentrée, dans le Poudlard Express, alors la seule solution pour le devancer était de la retrouver cet été, avant tout le monde… Et voilà où il en était maintenant.

Il termina de boutonner sa chemise et s'avança vers sa fenêtre. D'ici, l'arbre devant la chambre de Rose l'empêchait de la voir et il hésita à lancer un sort sur le géant de bois pour le réduire d'un petit mètre.

Finalement, pris d'ennui et avec l'envie de la revoir, il descendit dans le jardin, mais tomba nez à nez avec son père.

« Scorpius, tu veux bien m'accompagner ? »

Le regard sombre que lui lança le garçon blessa Drago, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et Scorpius passa à côté de lui et s'éloigna en direction du village, ignorant son père.

-------

Rose avait vu la scène et trouva Scorpius bien cruel vis-à-vis de son père. Elle aurait voulu aider cet homme mais sa mère avait certainement dû lui donner déjà quelques bons conseils.

Drago disparut de son champ de vision et elle sursauta en entendant sonner à la porte. Elle descendit vivement et ouvrit.

« Oh, bonjour Rose, je venais juste voir si ta mère était là. »

« Non, elle s'est absentée avec mon frère. »

« Ah, très bien. Merci… »

Il se détourna prêt à partir et Rose lui attrapa la cape, sans trop savoir pourquoi elle avait réagit ainsi.

« Vous… Vous voulez venir boire une tasse de thé ? Il doit rester du gâteau. »

Drago sembla surpris de cette proposition et acquiesça en souriant gentiment.

« Avec plaisir, Miss Weasley. »

-------

Scorpius tourna en rond sur la place du village, hésitant à retourner chez lui ou à aller voir Rose. Dans les deux cas, soit il se trouverait nez à nez avec son père, soit nez à nez avec la baguette de la jeune fille et le résultat n'allait pas lui plaire autant d'un côté que de l'autre. Il soupira finalement et s'arrêta devant la devanture de la nouvelle boutique des frères Weasley qui venait d'ouvrir. Il y avait beaucoup de farces et attrapes en tout genre et aussi des sortilèges plus intéressants mais son regard se posa sur la poudre d'Obscurité Instantané et il serra les poings. Il avait entendu des histoires sur son père et il savait que c'était avec cette poudre qu'il avait réussit à faire entrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir donné ce nom qu'il détestait tant. Même si son père avait agit sous la menace, même s'il avait tout fait pour se racheter depuis, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher : il avait honte de son nom.

-------

« Tu dois être aussi bonne élève que l'était ta mère, je me trompe ? »

Rose sourit en servant le thé et se rassit.

« J'ignore si je suis aussi douée qu'elle mais mes professeurs semblent satisfaits. »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'une trêve avait été lancé entre les Serpentard et les Griffondors. Tu traînes parfois avec Scorpius ? »

Rose se pétrifia, le teint blême. Scorpius n'était pas un sujet qu'elle aimait aborder, mais pour son père, elle pouvait bien en parler un peu…

« Et bien, pas vraiment, il est avec son groupe d'amis et je… Je suis très occupée à étudier. »

« Ah, je m'en doutais. Et tu sais s'il a de bonnes fréquentations ? »

Scorpius était la personne la plus infréquentable de l'école aux yeux de Rose, comment répondre ?

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, il y a bien une trêve entre Serpentard et Griffondors, mais les préjugés existent toujours… »

« Je comprends. Et tu sais s'il a une petite amie ? »

Elle rougit violemment et bu sa tasse de thé d'une traite sans faire attention à la chaleur qui lui brûla la gorge.

« Disons qu'il a ses groupies, mais je ne sais pas s'il a une petite amie. »

« Je vois… »

Rose haussa les sourcils, un peu perdue : Drago ne savait donc rien de son fils ? Scorpius refusait donc de parler à son père depuis si longtemps ? Elle attrapa un cookie qu'elle porta à ses lèvres, le regard dans le vague.

« Il ne me parle pas souvent… Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il me pardonne. »

Rose se força à sourire, rassurante. Elle avait entendu beaucoup de chose sur la famille Malefoy, à quel point ils avaient été cruels durant la Grande Guerre, surtout envers les moldus comme sa mère. Mais Drago s'était racheté, Hermione lui avait racontait bon nombre de fois malgré les allusions désagréables de son mari. Et le Drago qui se tenait aujourd'hui devant elle semblait bien plus triste et perdu qu'arrogant et méchant.

« Vous voulez que je lui parle ? »

Ces mots lui avaient échappé et elle se mordit la langue trop tard. L'adulte lui souriait déjà d'un air rayonnant.

« Tu ferais ça ?! »

« Et bien… On ne discute pas souvent mais si je peux vous aider… »

Elle était entre le pâle de la panique et le rouge de la gêne, se contrôlant au maximum pour ne pas bégayer. Le regard gris de Drago repris instantanément plus d'assurance et un léger air arrogant apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Je te remercie, Rose. Si tu as besoin de dédommagement en échange, n'hésite pas. »

« Non c'est bon, ne vous en faites pas, je ne fais pas ça en attendant quoi que ce soit en retour ! »

Elle semblait déstabilisée par ce changement d'humeur, mais rougit vivement lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle en lui attrapant la main pour y déposer un léger baiser.

« Merci beaucoup, Rose. »

Il lui lança un dernier sourire avant de repartir sans qu'elle ne le raccompagne.

« Me voilà dans un sacré pétrin… »

Par où commencer ? Scorpius était têtu et stupide, de plus il semblait s'amuser d'elle alors comment arriver à le convaincre d'écouter son père ?

-------

Scorpius se cacha vivement derrière un arbre, voyant son père quitter la demeure des Weasley-Granger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé faire ? »

La maison semblait silencieuse et il avait vu Hugo et sa mère partir un peu plus tôt. Il savait aussi que Mr. Weasley travaillait sur le Chemin de Traverse, il ne restait donc plus que Rose à la maison. Il plissa les yeux et s'approcha lentement de la maison, faisant le tour par le jardin avant de grimper à l'arbre et d'entrer dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle était sans doute au rez-de-chaussée. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'introduire chez les gens mais juste pour voir son regard furieux, il ne s'en privait pas. Il avança lentement dans la chambre, jetant des regards par-ci, par-là et ses yeux se posèrent sur une lettre à peine commencée.

**« _Cher Solar,_**

**_Je te remercie pour le livre que tu m'as envoyé, cela m'aidera sûrement pour l'année à venir… »_**

Solar ?!! N'était-ce pas le nom de cet abruti de Griffondor en sixième année ? Celui qui était prêt à faire sa déclaration ? Et elle entretenait une correspondance avec lui ?!!

Il reposa la lettre et s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, calmement, tentant de soulager la jalousie qui était montée en lui. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Rose sursauta.

« Idiot !! Je t'ai dit de ne plus rentrer chez moi par cette fenêtre !! »

« Dans ce cas là, referme-là… »

Elle lui lança un regard menaçant et il ricana.

« Quoi ? Tu m'en veux encore pour tout à l'heure ? »

« Tu crois que je vais te féliciter pour avoir eu une conduite de sauvage ?! C'est du harcèlement ! »

Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle était furieuse et il déglutit difficilement, tentant de calmer l'ogre en lui qui lui hurlait de la dévorer de la tête au pied.

« J'ai vu mon père sortir tout à l'heure. »

« Oui. Tu es dur avec lui, je trouve. »

Elle s'occupait de ranger son bureau et il sursauta à cette remarque.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il s'est racheté, pour toi. Et toi tu préfères ignorer tous ses efforts ! Il mourrait pour toi si cela lui permettait d'avoir ton pardon ! »

« En quoi cela te regarde ? »

Elle resta la bouche ouverte, ne sachant quoi répondre et il ricana.

« C'est lui qui t'as demandé de me parler ? Je te connais et je sais que tu ne m'aurais jamais parlé après t'avoir volé ce baiser… »

Il ne pu y échapper : elle lui fonça droit dessus et lui asséna une gifle phénoménale.

« Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! »

Elle se retourna, quittant la chambre et claquant la porte derrière elle. La gifle avait été douloureuse, mais la réplique de la jeune fille lui brisait le cœur. Comment arriver à faire sa déclaration s'il lui donner une telle impression ? Il releva le regard, déterminé et parti à sa suite.

-------

Elle sursauta en entendant la porte de sa chambre claquer et écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il se penchait par-dessus les escaliers.

« Sors de ma maison !! »

« Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Ta baguette est dans ta chambre et JE SUIS devant ta chambre ! »

Elle déglutit difficilement et remonta les marches quatre à quatre, prête à se défendre. Elle s'arrêta face à lui et tendit le doigt vers sa chambre.

« Tu repars immédiatement d'où tu es venu ! »

« C'est un ordre ? »

« C'en est un ! »

« Dommage, je n'écoute jamais les ordres ! »

Il était face à elle, la fixant sans ciller et elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu ne m'impressionne pas ! »

« Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit ! »

Elle haussa un sourcil : quand lui avait elle dit ça déjà ? Elle ne s'en souvenait vraisemblablement pas.

« Sors d'ici tout de suite ! »

« Tu me l'as déjà dit aussi. Et je ne ressortirais pas ! Qu'est-ce que mon père t'a dit ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas que je sache ! »

« Si, c'est mon père ! »

« C'est bien la première fois que tu le reconnais comme tel… »

Il écarquilla les yeux face à sa diablesse. Elle était arrivée à lui faire dire quelque chose contre son grès sans même l'y obliger.

« Tu… »

« Tu vas continuer longtemps à lui faire la tête ?! »

« Ca ne te regarde pas… »

« Maintenant si ! Malheureusement ! Pourquoi lui en veux-tu autant ?! Il a su se racheter depuis, même ma famille lui a pardonné, même ma mère ! Alors pourquoi pas toi ?! »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… »

« Peut être que ça vous aiderez tous les deux… »

« Tu veux en savoir plus sur moi pour l'aider lui ou parce que tu es curieuse et peut être intéressée ? »

« Je me fiche que ta couleur préférée soit le rouge ou le vert ! J'en n'ai rien à faire de toi ! C'est pour aider ton père que je fais ça ! »

Scorpius éclata d'un rire sombre et Rose frissonna.

« La Miss-Je-Passe-Mon-Temps-A-Etudier aime donc aussi se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Tu te crois si importante que ça ? Capable d'aider un pauvre crétin comme mon père ? »

« Si je ne suis pas si importante, pourquoi continues-tu à venir ici ? »

« Parce que je m'ennuis et que le seul joujou que j'ai trouvé ici, c'est toi. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle déglutit difficilement et baissa la tête : pourquoi frissonnait-elle de cette manière devant lui ? Pourquoi malgré sa colère, fixait-elle ses lèvres ?

« A moins que tu aurais préféré être le joujou de ton cher sixième année ? »

« De quoi tu… »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant ? Le chouchou des filles Griffondors, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il a l'air très intéressé par toi, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essais de dire ? »

Scorpius ricana de nouveau et Rose se plaqua autant qu'elle pu contre le mur.

« C'est bête d'avoir gâché ton premier baiser avec moi alors qu'il y a ce type si exceptionnel qui était prêt à te le demander, hmm ? »

Son cœur battait la chamade et ses jambes manquèrent de la faire tomber tant elles tremblaient.

« Ce serait bête aussi de gâcher plus qu'un baiser alors qu'il y a ce type si exceptionnel qui serait prêt à t'accepter tout entière… »

Il attrapa ses poignets et la bloqua, se collant contre elle.

« Ce serait bête qu'un autre te croque avant lui, non ? »

Elle n'avait plus la force de le repousser, effrayée par ce qu'il se préparait. Elle ferma les yeux et elle sentit son souffle chaud glisser dans son cou puis remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa tendrement délicatement, comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle se sentait si faible dans cette position, et maintenant, il l'impressionnait comme jamais.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le repousser, mais alors qu'il glissa une main sous son débardeur, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit… Et Scorpius s'échappa par la fenêtre de la chambre.

-------

Ça ne pouvait être qu'un challenge, mais alors pourquoi la mettait-il dans cet état ? Pourquoi maintenant, se sentait-elle si… Bizarre ? Son cœur battait vite et elle avait chaud. La sensation des lèvres de Scorpius la hantait et la fraîcheur de sa main sur sa peau la faisait frissonner de plus belle. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait penser, mais il fallait à tout prix penser ! Réfléchir à n'importe quoi, vraiment à n'importe quoi ! Quelque chose pour la sortir de cet état proche du mollusque. Bientôt elle finira par glousser comme toutes les groupies de ce garçon… Non ! Il n'en était pas question ! Il n'était pas question qu'il la vampirise comme elles ! Pas question qu'il aille plus loin ! Il lui avait peut être volé son premier baiser… Et le second, il n'était pas question que cette sale fouine ait plus ! Elle ne se laisserait pas faire ! Alors qu'elle regagnait sa chambre, son regard se posa sur la lettre qui traînait sur son bureau. Solar était très attentionné ces dernier temps avec elle, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'intéressait donc à elle ? C'était ce que Scorpius insinuait ? Mais pourquoi lui avoir jeté ça au visage pour ensuite la défier ? Il avait posé ses mains sur elle et si sa mère n'était pas rentrée à ce moment là, peut être qu'ils… Pas question !! Pas question de le laisser aller plus loin ! Un baiser, son premier baiser, c'était déjà cher payé après toutes ces années à se consacrer aux études, pas question de la dévier de sa route !

-------

Scorpius jubilait : il avait réussit à avancer ! Bon, ce n'était pas une déclaration, mais tout de même, cela en disait beaucoup ! Elle sera à lui avant la rentrée et à personne d'autre, plus jamais. Il la voulait à lui et rien qu'à lui ! Et elle le sera. Elle comprendra enfin qu'il en vaut la peine et elle regrettera enfin de ne pas être venu au rendez-vous lors de leur première année… Même si elle ignorait qu'il était l'auteur de la lettre. Il avait juste signé « S » et cela pouvait très bien être Scorpius, Sean, Solar…

Il écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta dans son geste : si elle n'était pas allé au rendez-vous, peut être était-ce parce qu'elle pensait qu'il s'agissait de ce gars ?... D'où la surprise lorsqu'il lui a dit que ce Griffondor était intéressé par elle. Mais avec le temps, les gens changent, peut être qu'elle regrette aujourd'hui et qu'elle soit d'accord pour sortir avec lui… Ou bien… Comment faire pour la rendre folle de lui en quelques jours car plus les vacances passaient, plus la rentrée arrivait à grand pas !

Rose termina d'écrire la lettre comme elle était prévue au départ, sans rien sous-entendre de ce que Scorpius avait dit. Elle descendit pour accrocher la lettre à la patte de Coquecigrue et remonta aussi vite dans sa chambre avant de sortir d'autres lettres qu'elle avait reçu. Dans ce tas de parchemin, elle ressorti une vieille lettre anonyme lui donnant rendez-vous dans la salle des trophées à minuit. Elle l'avait payé très cher puisque Peeves l'attendait devant la porte des Trophées et l'avait recouverte d'une substance dont elle préféra ignorer la provenance. Ce genre de piège l'avait fait réfléchir et elle s'était jurée de ne plus croire à l'amour tant qu'elle n'avait pas terminé ses études. Visiblement cela était amusant pour certain de jouer des tours aussi stupides, mais elle se rappela aussi avoir pleuré plusieurs jours en le cachant à ses amis. Ce fut sa première déception amoureuse, même si elle ne su jamais qui lui avait fait cette mauvaise blague. Si Scorpius voulait jouer avec elle, rira bien qui rira le dernier : elle ne se laisserait plus jamais faire !

-------

Dès le lendemain, Scorpius se retrouva nez à nez avec une fenêtre fermée. Rose se tenait de l'autre côté du carreau la mine victorieuse.

« Oh, tu te crois aussi maligne, hein ? Tu n'as pas promis à mon père de l'aider ? Tu seras forcée de venir me parler ! »

« Je sais, et c'est même prévu, ne t'en fais pas. A cette après-midi ! »

Elle se détourna et le cœur de Scorpius sembla exploser dans sa poitrine : elle allait venir chez lui, cette après-midi et ils seraient seuls dans sa chambre, en tête à tête ?!

… C'était anticiper bien trop vite les réactions de la jeune fille : elle arriva en effet et ils allèrent dans sa chambre, saluant au passage Mrs. Malefoy qui lisait un livre dans la véranda, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était ce qu'ELLE avait prévu :

« Accio baguette de Scorpius ! Et voilà, comme ça si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, j'aurais de quoi me défendre ! »

Il blêmit face à la baguette de la jeune fille et fini par déglutir difficilement.

« Bon, alors, par quoi allons nous commencer ? »

-------

Ron rentra en embrassant sa femme et son fils.

« Où est Rose ? »

« A côté. »

« Dans la cuisine ? »

« Non, à côté. »

« Dans le jardin. »

« Non, Ron… A côté. »

« HEEEEEIN ?!! »

Comme tout père défendant dignement sa petite fille chérie, Ron se précipita dehors, mais fut vite stoppé par Hermione qui le retint par le col.

« Elle n'est pas toute seule avec lui, ne t'inquiète pas… »

« D'une manière ou d'une autre elle est dans l'antre du diable !!! »

« Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire, elle est allé parler avec Scorpius, voilà tout. »

« Parler ? Mais parler de quoi ?!! »

« Ron, fais moi confiance, je sais ce qu'il se passe exactement, et tu connais très bien ta fille, elle sait se défendre… »

« Bon… Je… Hugo, tu veux jouer avec papa ? »

Hermione s'interposa entre son fils et le père.

« Les Lunettes de Maugrey que ton cher frère a inventé ont été confisqué à ton fils, inutile d'essayer de voir ce qu'il se passe à travers les murs, est-ce que c'est compris ?! »

Ron rendit les armes et Hermione sourit de nouveau, victorieuse.

-------

« Tu détestes ton père à ce point ? »

Scorpius acquiesça.

« Il a fait tuer Dumbledore qui était un très grand sorcier et il ne s'est pas un seul instant opposé à ses parents… »

« Tu l'aurais fait, toi ? »

« Si c'était pour éviter la mort d'innocents, je l'aurais fait ! »

Rose cligna des yeux : l'espace d'un instant, Scorpius lui avait parut aussi brave qu'un Griffondor.

« Il l'a fait contre son grès. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, sinon il se serait retrouvé face à Voldemort. »

« J'aurais préféré mourir ! »

« Il a pensé à sa famille, à sa mère et à son père. »

« Il a toujours la marque des ténèbres sur son bras… »

« Mais il n'a pas été condamné à Azkaban ! C'est qu'il ne le méritait pas ! »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à ne pas lui en vouloir… »

« C'était bien avant ta naissance. Il a changé depuis, non ? Toutes ces histoires, d'où tu les tiens, hein ? »

Scorpius détourna le regard en soupirant.

« A l'école. Quand ils ont entendu le Choixpeau m'appeler et qu'ils ont vu que je partais à Serpentard, il y en a beaucoup qui sont venus me demander si tout était vrai. J'ignore encore ce qu'il y a de vrai ou faux dans tout ça mais mon père me l'avait caché. Il me disait qu'il avait fait des choses pas bien avant, mais à ce point là, au point de prendre d'autres vies, je ne m'y attendais pas… »

« S'il ne t'en a pas parlé, c'était pour que tu ne le détestes pas, j'en suis sûre. Il t'en aurais parlé, ça aurait eu le même résultat, peut être pire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir toi, hein ? »

« Je te rappelle que ma mère est née moldue, elle en a bavée lors de la Grande Guerre ! »

« Justement, elle n'aurait pas dû souffrir autant que ça ! »

« Ce sont de belles paroles, mais comment veux-tu lutter contre un sorcier fou furieux extrêmement puissant ?! Ceux qui ont essayé, beaucoup y ont laissé la vie ! Mon oncle Fred par exemple ! Ils savaient tous qu'ils risquaient de mourir. Ton père devait savoir qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour se battre contre Voldemort, alors la seule solution a été de se plier ! Il regrette encore aujourd'hui, ça se voit ! Il est malheureux et il attend juste ton pardon, le tien ! »

« Je ne peux pas… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas lui pardonner… »

« C'est que tu es bien stupide alors… »

Rose se releva et Scorpius la suivit.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Je m'en vais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai dit tout ce que je pensais et je ne vois pas comment faire autrement pour te convaincre. Dans le fond, tu n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine, tu n'es qu'un capricieux égoïste ! »

Elle se détourna et quitta la pièce, laissant Scorpius seul.

« Je n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine ?... Tss… »

Il serra les dents et les poings et jugea qu'il était peut être temps de s'éloigner un peu pour réfléchir…


	3. Et La Rentrée Approche

_Bon, on a dépassé dimanche de douze petites minutes, on va pas m'en vouloir pour ça, hein ? Je sais que j'avais prévu de publier ce week end, mais…_

_Je me suis fait canardée moi samedi ! A coup de bille de peinture ! J'ai une blessure de guerre !! Enoooorme comme euh... Mon pouce ?... Ouais bah ça fait mal quand même, je souffre le martyre !... Oui, bon, ok, j'ai pas mal... Oui, j'avoue, je me suis amusée... J'ai le droit, non ?_

_Après ce que j'ai découvert surtout : je me suis rendue compte d'une ENOOOOORME bourde que j'ai fait ! J'étais persuadée que Scorpius était né en 2006 comme Rose, mais en fait je me suis gourrée sur toute la ligne puisqu'il est en fait né en 2008 comme Lily et Hugo… J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner cette erreur et faire « comme si… »_

_Milles excuses encore une fois TT... Me grondez pas, j'ai des blessures de guerre..._

_(Comment faire pitié à ses lecteurs pour ne pas être punie)_

_

* * *

  
_

Dès le lendemain, Hermione alla ouvrir à la porte et Ron grimaça avant de quitter la pièce pour ne pas se retrouver confronté à Drago.

« Granger ! T'as fille est là ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Mon fils est… »

Rose arriva et Drago entra, l'attrapant par les épaules.

« Est-ce que tu sais où est Scorpius ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils : la fenêtre de sa chambre était fermée, donc pas de traces de Scorpius par ici.

« Non, il… Il n'est pas chez vous ? »

« Son lit n'était pas défait ce matin et sa baguette n'était plus là ! »

Hermione porta une main à ses lèvres.

« Il aurait fugué ? »

Rose baissa la tête : elle avait peut être était trop dure avec lui la veille ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était parti. Scorpius était stupide, mais pas au point de ne jamais revenir. Il avait certainement besoin de faire son petit caprice avant de revenir, voilà tout.

« Il va revenir… Enfin je pense. »

Drago et Hermione la regardèrent comme si elle détenait un grand savoir et elle haussa simplement les épaules.

« J'ai discuté avec lui hier soir et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de partir loin. Il va revenir, j'en suis certaine. »

Hermione tapota l'épaule de Drago en signe de soutien et acquiesça.

« Je vais en parler au ministère, si quelqu'un le voit on me le signalera immédiatement, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Rose à raison, il a certainement eu besoin de réfléchir un peu. »

-------

Elle ne regrettait rien de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais de là à fuguer… S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, là, elle le regrettera certainement. Elle remonta lentement dans sa chambre et ouvrit simplement sa fenêtre, guettant sa venue. Les heures passèrent et sa mère entra dans la chambre.

« Nous partons tout le week-end chez grand-mère Molly. »

« Je voudrais rester ici. »

Hermione sourit et s'approcha de sa fille.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… »

« Je ne m'en veux pas. »

« Alors ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu le guette ? »

« Pour le tuer de mes propres mains. »

Sa mère pouffa de rire et caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

« S'il y a quoi que ce soit, préviens-nous, d'accord ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es une grande fille, mais tu n'es pas encore majeur, si tu le tues, c'est ton père qui devra régler ça auprès du ministère, et je doute que ton grand-père puisse lui être d'une certaine aide, fais attention. »

Rose sourit et embrassa sa mère, mais avant qu'Hermione ne referme la porte de la chambre, la voix de Ron retentit :

« Et que je ne voies pas ce voyou mettre un pied dans cette maison !! »

-------

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle attendait et Scorpius n'était toujours pas réapparut. Ses yeux la piquèrent et elle bailla plusieurs fois avant de se décider à aller se coucher. S'il rentrait, elle l'entendrait sûrement…

-------

Scorpius titubait sur le chemin menant à la maison : il s'était terré à la tête de Sanglier et avait goûté un délicieux Whisky Pur Feu qu'il avait volé à un client avant de partir se cacher ailleurs pour terminer la bouteille. Mais maintenant la tête lui tournait et la seule chose dont il avait envie c'était de dormir. Alors qu'il enjamba la haie menant à son jardin, son regard se posa sur la fenêtre de Rose et son sourire s'élargit.

« C'est ouvert ! »

Il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour grimper sans tomber et faillit s'étaler de tout son long sur le plancher de la chambre de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha lentement, sans faire de bruit et s'accroupit à son niveau en lui caressant doucement la joue : elle était si belle lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle était belle à chaque moment de la journée en fait qu'elle soit de bonne humeur ou en colère.

Il hoqueta, portant une main maladroite à sa bouche pour ne pas la réveiller et il se déchaussa en retirant sa veste, avant de se coucher derrière elle, la prenant dans ses bras.

L'alcool lui tournait la tête et la fatigue le taquinait. Il jeta un dernier regard sur Rose et s'endormit, la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-------

Lorsqu'elle émergea lentement du pays des rêves, elle trouva son oreiller bien plus agréable que d'habitude. Malgré la chaleur, une épaisse couverture l'entouraient et elle s'y blottit un peu plus, mais l'étrange objet dur dans son dos l'inquiéta et sans ouvrir les yeux, elle parti à tâtons, pensant s'être endormi avec sa baguette magique.

-------

Réveillé par une agréable sensation, Scorpius ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se pétrifia, hésitant à bouger : est-ce qu'elle était en train de dormir ou bien était elle réveillait ? Si elle était réveillée et consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde…

-------

Rose fini par ouvrir les yeux, ne trouvant pas ce qui pouvait bien la gêner dans le bas du dos, mais lorsque l'épaisse couverture pris la forme de deux bras une étrange déduction vint à l'esprit de la jeune fille : si la possibilité que l'identité exacte de ce qui se trouvait dans son dos n'avait rien à voir avec une baguette magique mais avec une partie anatomique appartenant sans doute au même corps auquel appartenait ces bras...

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! »

-------

Scorpius se recula brusquement, cognant sa tête contre le mur alors que Rose bondissait vers son bureau, attrapant sa véritable baguette magique, la pointant sur lui dans un geste de fureur.

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour ne pas te lancer un sortilège impardonnable ! »

« Je ne t'ai forcé à rien du tout, c'est toi qui m'a tripotée la première ! »

« Crache-Limace !! »

Malgré le réveil brusque et la gueule de bois, Scorpius esquiva à temps le sortilège.

« Du calme ! »

« Que je me calme alors que tu… Tu étais en train de… Tu étais tout contre moi !! »

« De quoi tu te plains ! Tu as bien dormi, non ?! »

« Ne plaisante pas avec moi ! Tu as essayé d'abuser de moi ! »

« C'est pas moi qui ai mis la main là où il fallait pas !! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit que tu ne m'as pas touché durant la nuit, hein ?!! »

Scorpius allait répliquer puis fronça les sourcils.

« Je… Ca j'en sais rien, j'avoue que je ne me rappelle de rien… »

« CRACHE-LIMACE !! »

Il esquiva de nouveau le sortilège qui frappa en plein dans le mur.

« On peut discuter, non ? Je n'ai pas d'arme, ce n'est pas loyal, non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?! Dans mon lit !! »

« Je te le dis, je ne m'en rappelle pas. »

« Tu empestes l'alcool… Je commence à comprendre… CRACHE-LIMACE ! »

Nouvelle esquive adroite du garçon qui plongea sur Rose en la faisant chuter à terre.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite ! »

« Pas tant que tu n'auras pas lâché ta baguette. »

Faisant pression de tout son poids, il tendit le bras et attrapa le bout de bois pour le jeter de l'autre côté de la pièce avant de se relever, libérant la tigresse qui se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

« Tu vas me le payer !!! »

« Pourquoi tu as laissé la fenêtre ouverte d'abord ?! Hein ! »

Elle releva la tête vers la vitre relevée et fronça les sourcils.

« Ton père s'inquiétait. Je pensais que tu reviendrais. »

« Alors je n'y suis pour rien, c'est toi qui m'a appâté dans l'histoire ! Je n'y suis pour r… »

Les joues de Scorpius devinrent aussi rouges que deux tomates et il détourna vivement le regard. Elle était en fait à califourchon sur lui et la situation était plus que cocasse.

« Tu… Tu peux me lâcher, s'il te plait… »

« Pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas tué, Scorpius ! »

« Je suis sérieux, Rose, descends de là… S'il te plait… »

Il avait un ton presque suppliant mais Rose fronça les sourcils, encore plus énervée.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison pour te laisser partir ! »

Mais l'ogre qui sommeillait en Scorpius se réveilla et le garçon la fit basculer sous lui. Elle poussa un petit cri, surprise et se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. Les yeux gris étaient devenus plus sombres et il la fixait d'une manière intense qui la fit rougir.

Elle était si belle, les cheveux éparpillés sur le sol, son débardeur et son short pour chemise de nuit.

Elle allait se débattre lorsqu'elle sentit le garçon se presser contre elle et se pétrifia, terrorisée.

« Sc… Scorpius… »

« Pourquoi tu me détestes autant ? »

Elle déglutit difficilement, les larmes au bord des yeux.

« Tu es puéril, agaçant et arrogant. »

« Comment peux-tu me juger ainsi ? Tu n'as jamais parlé avec moi… »

« Je vois comment tu réagis avec les autres autour de toi, avec toutes ces filles… J'en suis une de plus sur ton tableau de chasse ! »

Il fallait qu'il se calme au plus vite, sinon il ne pourrait plus jamais faire machine arrière et elle le détesterait pour le restant de ses jours… Mais malgré tout, il ne pu s'en empêcher et il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant tendrement, pour la troisième fois. Elle n'arriva même pas à l'en empêcher et lorsqu'elle sentit la langue du garçon frotter contre ses lèvres, elle lui autorisa le passage… Le baiser fut plus langoureux, plus excitant et plus profond. Elle-même semblait en perdre la tête. Il savait qu'il allait atteindre le point de non retour et il se stoppa brusquement. Ses yeux gris la dévisagèrent et il détourna rapidement le regard, se cachant le visage : qu'elle était belle et excitante !

Il choisit d'aller s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la pièce, là où il ne pourrait plus la toucher.

-------

Rose ne réagit pas de suite, le cœur battant à tout rompre et la respiration haletante. Elle se releva lentement, tentant de reprendre au mieux ses esprits.

« Tu t'es bien amusé, j'espère ? »

Il allait répliquer mais elle releva vivement la tête vers lui, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Tu crois que ça me plait ? Qu'on joue comme ça avec mes sentiments ?! Tu me dégoûtes ! »

Elle était belle à chaque émotion, mais là, Scorpius souffrait de la voir pleurer par sa faute. Il ne savait pas comment répliquer, comment réagir.

« Je ne veux pas être une fille de plus à ton tableau de chasse !!! Je ne veux d'aucune relation de n'importe quelle type qu'elle soit !! C'est une perte de temps et c'est pour les filles stupides !! Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille avec mes livres !! J'en ai marre d'avoir peur qu'on se moque encore de moi !! J'en ai marre de craindre d'être à nouveau déçue !! »

Elle se replia légèrement sur elle-même, pleurant de tout son corps : elle s'était crée une coquille épaisse pour ne pas tomber amoureuse, mais actuellement, elle ignorait qu'est ce qui était en train de changer en elle… Elle se sentait bizarre depuis ce baiser, elle se sentait bizarre lorsqu'elle le regardait, elle se sentait plus qu'étrange lorsqu'elle revoyait Scorpius à l'école, entourée de ses groupies…

« Tu ne veux pas d'une relation de n'importe quelle type qu'elle soit ? C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas venue, hein ? »

Elle renifla et releva lentement le regard vers Scorpius qui fixait la porte, les yeux dans le vague.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De ma lettre… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

« Mais de… »

« La lettre que je t'ai envoyé quand on était en première année. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant que ses pupilles chocolat passent au noir.

« Alors c'était toi qui m'a joué ce tour… »

Il ricana.

« Tu parles d'un tour… C'était une déclaration et tu m'as fait poireauter des heures entières… Je savais que je ne t'intéressais pas de toute façon… »

« Mais bien sûr ! Tu vas te moquer de moi encore longtemps ?!! Peeves a suivit tes directives !! Et crois moi, je me suis prit tout ce qu'il avait à m'envoyer… »

« Peeves ? »

« Alors que moi, comme une idiote, je pensais que le garçon idéal m'attendrait là bas… Tu t'es bien joué de moi !!! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ! J'étais dans la Salle des Trophées !! J'y suis resté toute la nuit !! »

« Menteur ! Tu as envoyé Peeves pour me piéger !! C'est ta faute si je déteste les histoires d'amour !! »

La mémoire de Scorpius se remit en route et un vacarme assourdissant lui revint à l'esprit.

« Derrière la porte… »

« DEVANT LA PORTE !! Il m'attendait ! Tu vois ! Tu t'en souviens ! Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Scorpius s'était relevé et avançait vers elle. Il s'agenouilla à son niveau, face à elle et elle détourna le regard.

« Rose… »

« Va-t'en !! »

« Je t'ai attendu à la Salle des Trophées et j'ai entendu du bruit… Je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était, mais si j'avais su… Si j'avais su que c'était toi… Je serais sorti t'aider… »

« Tu mens ! »

Il l'attrapa violement et la rapprocha de lui, malgré le fait qu'elle se débattait, il ne la lâcha pas.

« Je suis sérieux. Je t'ai attendu… Ma lettre n'était pas un piège et je m'en veux qu'à cause de ça tu… Rose, je… »

Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Alors qu'il en avait l'occasion, il n'arrivait pas à lui dire combien il l'aimait.

« Laisse-moi, Scorpius, je ne veux plus te voir ! »

« Non ! Moi je veux continuer à te voir ! Même si cette fenêtre reste fermée ! Même si tu m'ignores dans le Poudlard Express ! Même si je te verrais au bras de ce maudit capitaine de Quidditch !! Je veux continuer à te voir ! »

-------

Rose n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, mais même s'il ne l'avait pas dit ouvertement, cela avait tout l'air d'une déclaration !

« Dans le Poudlard Express, la toute première fois… Tu m'as dit que je ne t'impressionnais pas ! Et même après que le Choixpeau magique m'ait envoyé à Serpentard, tu continuais à me juger par toi-même, pas par rapport à tout ce que ma famille avait fait ! Tu étais la seule à me considérer en tant que Scorpius et non en tant que le « fils de Drago Malefoy » ! Cette lettre, je te l'ai envoyé parce que je voulais me déclarer et je t'ai attendu ! Des heures entières ! Mais tu n'es jamais venue ! »

« Si… Je suis venue… Mais je n'ai jamais pu passer la porte à temps et j'ai finalement toujours cru à une mauvaise blague… »

Elle se recula légèrement, le menton contre la poitrine et Scorpius lui releva doucement le visage. Il était beaucoup moins assuré que les premiers baisers qu'il lui avait volés et il tremblait de tout son corps. Rose tremblait autant que lui mais elle s'approcha d'elle-même et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des lèvres du garçon, hésitante. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et lorsqu'ils fermèrent les yeux, un bruit sourd retentit contre le mur de la chambre, les faisant sursauter : Coquecigrue était passé par la fenêtre et avait fini sa course contre la tapisserie, fatigué et alourdis par le poids du carton accroché à ses pattes

« Coq !!! »

La pauvre bête étourdie se débattait contre un ennemi invisible. Rose s'était levée pour aider l'oiseau.

-------

Encore une main sur la poitrine, Scorpius avait cru que quelqu'un avait jeté un sort et son cœur avait littéralement fait un bon hors de sa cage thoracique.

« Crétin d'oiseau !! Ca va pas de faire des peurs pareilles ! »

Rose se retourna, lançant un regard noir au Serpentard qui se mordit la langue.

« Il est fatigué ! Pauvre Coq, qui t'a fait porter ça ? »

Elle posa l'oiseau sur son bureau en lui rapprochant une soucoupe d'eau dans laquelle il plongea littéralement la tête. Il n'avait jamais été bien grand et depuis peu, sa vivacité commençait peu à peu à s'atténuer.

Elle ouvrit le carton, tentant d'occuper son esprit par autre chose que les lèvres de Scorpius. Elle ignorait si ce qu'elle faisait était bien, mais cela la soulageait un peu : l'espace d'un instant elle avait cru perdre le contrôle sur ses gestes et ses pensées et cela l'effrayait.

Une lettre se trouvait sur un tas de livres et elle la déplia, toujours ignorant le garçon qui s'était relevé et lisait au-dessus de son épaule, ignorant la politesse.

**_« Chère Rose,_**

**_Je suis heureux que mes cours t'aient été utiles et je te joins aujourd'hui des livres pour te divertir. Les études sont une bonne chose, mais s'évader de temps en temps est vital pour chacun. Tu verras, ce sont de très bons romans, je suis certain qu'ils te plairont. J'espère te revoir très vite dans le Poudlard Express pour qu'on discute un peu… Profite bien du reste de tes vacances, je suis impatient de te voir._**

**_A très bientôt,_**

**_Solar.»_**

Reprenant conscience doucement de ce qu'il se passait, elle se retourna doucement vers Scorpius, mais la fenêtre était restée ouverte et la chambre vide…

-------

Ron rentra dans l'après-midi, raccourcissant son séjour chez sa mère, préférant avoir un œil sur sa fille. Sa femme avait meilleur conscience que lui, mais son instinct de père lui disait de rentrer plus vite, juste « au cas où ».

Rose était silencieuse, et cela lui apparut comme une preuve que quelque chose s'était passé, mais Hermione lui fit remarquer que la lecture d'un roman sorcier n'était en rien un crime et qu'il avait tout intérêt à se calmer.

Il fini donc pas s'installer dans son fauteuil préféré, grommelant n'importe quoi au sujet de Serpentard peu fréquentables :

« Lui et sa progéniture… Dangereux… Ma petite fille chérie… S'il la touche… Avada-Kedavra sur le champ… Vont voir eux… »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, préférant ignorer ces paroles de père tout simplement jaloux. Elle choisit de s'asseoir à côté de sa fille qui tournait les pages du livre d'un air absent.

« Je ne connais pas ce livre, d'où il vient ? »

« Un ami de l'école. Solar. Il me les a envoyés. »

Ron haussa un sourcil, tendant l'oreille.

« Solar ? Il est dans ta classe ? »

« Non, en sixième année. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Très bon élève… »

Rose semblait un peu absente et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

En revanche, Ron s'était levé, le teint blême, partagé entre une multitude de possibilité : si ce Griffondor lui tournait autour, il était un ennemi potentiel, mais d'un autre côté, il était Griffondor, et bon exemple qui plus est, mais d'un autre côté, cela était suspicieux pour le père inquiet qu'il était. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche puis la referma finalement, ne sachant quoi dire. Finalement, il reprit sa place de départ et grommela de nouveau des paroles incompréhensibles au sujet de garçons peu fréquentables…

-------

Scorpius ne s'était pas remontré et Rose se surpris plusieurs fois à jeter des regards par la fenêtre, maudissant parfois Pattenrond qui utilisait ce chemin pour rentrer, la faisant sursauter à chaque fois.

Pourquoi guettait-elle ? Pourquoi espérait-elle qu'il revienne ? Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même, mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait envie qu'il vienne l'embêter, qu'il vienne lui parler. L'histoire de la lettre en première année avait été résolue mais il ne s'était pas déclaré, enfin, pas vraiment. Elle se sentait un peu perdue, espérant avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Mais le garçon ne passait plus la voir, et elle avait beau guetter, laisser sa fenêtre ouverte, il ne revenait pas.


	4. Déjà la Rentrée

_Vous avez été beaucoup à me contredire pour me signaler que Scorpius, Albus et Rose avaient le même âge et je vous en remercie car il semblerait que vous ayez raison. Le site où je prends mes infos avait fait une petite erreur  
Voilà donc la suite de l'histoire (qui ne devait comporter que 3 chapitres à la base... Rhalala...)  
Bonne lecture et merci de vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir_

_

* * *

  
_

Drago passait régulièrement discuter avec Hermione. En général, Ron en profitait pour s'éclipser, boudeur, rejoignant son fils pour jouer avec lui.

« Il ne sort de sa chambre que pour manger. Astoria en est malade. Et la dernière fois je l'ai aperçu qui s'échappait par la fenêtre pour aller je ne sait où ! Je suis très inquiet, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire… »

Hermione tendit une tasse de thé à Drago et se servit la sienne, calmement.

« Il est dans sa période rebelle… »

« Depuis qu'il est revenu de Poudlard la première fois il s'est éloigné de nous !! »

« Oh… »

Elle reposa la tasse, la mine désolée.

« Ton fils est à Serpentard et à mon avis, malgré que les esprits aient changé, beaucoup d'idées restent… Tu as fait des erreurs par le passé et beaucoup le savent alors ils ont dû aller dire des choses à Scorpius ou rapporter des rumeurs, je ne sais quoi. »

Drago blêmit, les yeux baissés.

« Je savais que je n'aurais jamais pu lui cacher bien longtemps le fait d'avoir été aux côtés de Voldemort… »

« Tu y a été forcé ! Et tu n'as tué personnes ! »

« J'ai mis la vie de plusieurs personnes en danger ! Et D… Dumbledore… C'était ma faute aussi… Et vous ! Vous trois ! J'ai faillit vous tuer à plusieurs reprises et à l'époque, je savais très bien ce que je faisais, Granger ! »

« Tu as changé, je le sais. Et puis sans toi, nous ne serions peut être pas là : tu as su te racheter… »

Drago eu un sourire triste. Se racheter avait été une dure épreuve mais il avait tout de même sauvé quelques vies lors de la résistance des derniers Mangemorts. Malheureusement, c'était surtout les mauvaises choses que les gens retenaient et des petites rumeurs pouvaient prendre des proportions énormes avec tout ce que les autres pouvaient y ajouter. Scorpius avait certainement entendu des histoires farfelues, éloignées de la vérité, mais comment s'expliquer alors que ce dernier faisait tout pour éviter son père ?

« J'aime mon fils et j'ai tout fait pour qu'il en sache un minimum… »

« Ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. »

« Je sais… Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire. »

« Malheureusement il faut lui laisser du temps. »

« Ca dure depuis cinq années !! »

« Je sais Drago… Je sais… »

-------

Rose était assise sur son lit, un livre sur les genoux. Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Scorpius à l'exception des fois où elle écoutait les conversations des deux adultes. Les livres de Solar étaient la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé pour s'occuper l'esprit. Était-ce la lettre qu'elle avait reçu qui l'avait fait fuir ? Elle referma brutalement le livre, les joues rouges : pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle pour lui ? Pourquoi guettait-elle chaque jour à sa fenêtre ?... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui manquait ainsi ?

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle le détestait, depuis le jour où elle avait décidé d'être distante avec les garçons ; Depuis le jour où lui aussi avait radicalement changé. Elle le revoyait se pavaner devant elle avec toutes ces filles… Son cœur se serra. Avait-il autant de conquêtes ? Faisait-elle réellement partie de tout ça ? Pourquoi avait-elle aussi mal maintenant alors qu'avant elle n'éprouvait que de la colère et du dégout ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il cet effet ? Pourquoi lui ?!

-------

Avant même qu'elle ne trouve réponses à ses questions, la rentrée était déjà là…

Appuyé sur le bord de la fenêtre, la maison d'à côté lui semblait horriblement silencieuse. Ron avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et sifflotait en préparant la voiture.

Hugo descendit, Coq sur la tête, les bras chargés de valises.

« Pourquoi on doit aller jusqu'au quai 9 ¾ toutes les années alors que le château n'est qu'à 10 minutes d'ici ? »

« C'est la tradition… Allez, ne fait pas cette tête, la vie est belle ! »

-------

« Lily !!! »

La petite rouquine n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que son cher cousin se jeta sur elle pour la câliner. Ginny l'embrassa et Harry lui frotta vigoureusement les cheveux avant de rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

« Vous êtes en retard, vous avez eu un soucis ? »

Hermione lança un regard en biais à son mari qui ne cessait de sourire, heureux d'être enfin débarrassé de cette famille de fouine.

« Il a insisté pour faire un détour… »

-------

Rose jetait des regards alentour, espérant apercevoir Scorpius, mais cette année encore, la foule des élèves agglutinées était aussi épaisse que de la mélasse.

Elle sentit une main attraper son bras et elle se retourna vivement, croisant les lunettes rondes de son cousin.

« James ! »

« Salut Rose. Tu cherches quelqu'un ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête, les joues roses et il sourit.

« J'ai un ami qui te cherche, il m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'attendais dans le 3e wagon. »

Elle leva les sourcils, intriguée mais acquiesça.

« J'irais après l'embarquement. »

James lui lança un sourire paisible avant d'aller chercher les affaires de ses cadets qu'il amena dans le train. Il la salua en repassant et rejoignit le compartiment des Prefets. C'était un grand frère attentionné comme Rose aurait aimé avoir… Même si Hugo était quand même adorable dans son rôle de petit frère ronchon.

« Rose ! »

Hermione accourut vers sa fille, tirant une valise derrière elle.

« Tu rêvasses ma chéri, tu vas être en retard. Ton frère est déjà à bord. »

« Désolée. »

Dernières embrassades en montant, croisant les parents tristes qui laissaient leurs enfants pour la première fois. Rose sourit, nostalgique : elle se souviendra toujours de sa première année. Elle était stressée comme jamais mais faisait tout pour se contenir et faire bonne figure. Son père l'avait mise en garde contre Malefoy et son fils et cela l'avait fait sourire en entendant sa mère le reprendre. Dans le train, elle l'avait croisé, ce fameux Scorpius dont elle devait se méfier. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il avait tourné le regard un instant puis s'était tourné vers elle, la mine fière.

« Tu veux quelque chose, petite fille ? »

Elle avait froncé les sourcils, en colère : elle n'était pas bien grande à l'époque et elle détestait se faire traiter de petite fille. Et puis de toute manière, lui non plus n'était pas très grand à cette époque.

« Tu ne m'impressionnes pas ! »

Elle avait fait demi-tour, rouge de colère, rejoignant son compartiment d'origine. Il l'avait agacé, mais ce n'était qu'une taquinerie : il lui avait semblait peu sûr de lui lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard la première fois. Il voulait sans doute se donner un genre pour ne pas se faire persécuter par les deuxièmes années… Elle l'avait recroisé, entre les cours et il lui avait parut sympathique… Puis elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même à cause de l'incident de la lettre et il avait lui aussi changé, devenant un de ces mauvais garçons qui préfèrent frimer, draguer les filles et regarder les autres de hauts.

Elle sursauta en entendant une petite explosion et détourna la tête de la vitre : le Poudlard Express roulait déjà à bonne allure et Lily venait de perdre sa tour face à Hugo, aussi imbattable que son père aux échecs sorciers. Albus était assis en face, souriant : il était le portrait craché de son père.

« Tu rêvasses, Rose ? »

C'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui faisait cette remarque. Elle si sérieuse, si attachée à la réalité !

« Je me rappelais juste notre première année. »

« Oh ! Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier ! James n'arrêtait pas de me taquiner en me disant que j'irais à Serpentard… J'ai cru que j'allais me faire dessus quand on m'a posé le Choixpeau sur la tête ! »

Rose ricana et se leva.

« Je reviens… »

« Tu vas où ? »

« J'avais oublié, quelqu'un m'attend dans le 3e wagon. »

« A tout à l'heure ! »

Elle fit un petit signe de la main et referma la porte derrière elle. Si Albus était allé à Serpentard, peut être aurait-elle pu être plus proche de Scorpius…

Elle soupira et avança le long des couloirs bondés d'élèves. Le temps de passer la porte pour rejoindre l'autre wagon, elle aperçut une tignasse claire devant elle, dans l'autre compartiment.

« Scorpius ! »

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et elle accéléra le pas, tentant de le rattraper, mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha, attrapant la main de la jeune fille qui se retourna, surprise.

« Salut Rose, tu es venue, je suis content. »

« So… Solar ? »

« Mes livres t'ont plu ? Te connaissant, tu as dû les dévorer ! »

« Oui, ils étaient très intéressants. »

Elle lança un regard derrière elle, mais plus de trace du Serpentard.

« Si tu veux, tu pourras venir m'en demander d'autres, j'en ai rapporter plein. »

« Oui, c'est gentil mais… Attends, c'est toi qui a dit à James que tu m'attendais ? »

Solar sourit, plein d'assurance.

« Ouais, comme je ne te trouvais pas dans la foule, j'ai demandé à ton cousin. Je suis content que tu sois venue. »

Elle soupira, un peu agacée.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances sinon ? »

« Oui, très bonnes. »

Elle ne pu s'en empêcher et jeta un autre regard derrière elle : il devait être là, tout prêt.

« Tu m'as manqué… »

« Oui, mer… HEIN ?!! »

Elle se retourna vivement face au septième année qui la fixait, visiblement fière de la réaction de surprise de la jeune fille.

« Je me demandais si ça t'intéresserait de sortir avec moi. Tu es une fille brillante, intelligente et très jolie… En fait ça fait un moment que j'essais de m'approcher mais je n'osais pas. C'est James qui m'a convaincu alors je me suis dit « pourquoi ne pas tenter ma chance » ? »

Rose ne bougeait plus : maudit soit son cousin ! Solar était un beau garçon, très bon étudiant qui aimait les livres, doué en Quidditch, sans aucun problème avec sa famille. Même si elle s'était résignée à ne s'intéresser à rien d'autres qu'aux livres, il lui plaisait. Elle aurait répondu « oui », certainement… Si elle n'avait pas rencontré Scorpius durant cet été…

« Je… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te force à rien. J'attendrais ta réponse le temps qu'il faudra. Je suis prêt à attendre des mois entiers !! Mais ce serait du gâchis de laisser une aussi jolie fleur toute seule… »

Il lui releva une mèche de cheveux, attendant une réaction.

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

« Très bien ! N'hésite pas à venir me voir dès que tu as ta réponse ! Ou si tu ne me trouves pas, demande à James ! On se croise souvent ! A plus ! »

Il se pencha, machinalement et embrassa la jeune fille sur la joue avant de partir. Rose devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et se retourna pour le suivre du regard… Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur les yeux gris de Scorpius. Il se détacha d'elle un instant pour lancer un regard noir au Griffondor puis il la fixa de nouveau. Il était en colère et elle ne su comment réagir. Ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis plusieurs jours. Il lui avait manqué sans que personne ne s'en doute. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à aller vers lui ? La scène avait eu plusieurs témoins, mais pourquoi lui ?! Pourquoi avait-il vu ce qu'il venait de se passer ?! Elle était pétrifiée, perdue entre l'envie de courir vers lui s'expliquer, ou de s'échapper en courant, espérant qu'il la suivrait. Finalement, il réagit le premier et retourna dans son compartiment, claquant la porte derrière lui.

-------

Albus se leva pour accueillir sa cousine, le regard insistant : visiblement tout Poudlard devait être au courant à l'exception d'elle, la principale concernée.

« Bonne promenade ? »

« Pas tant que ça… »

Elle s'installa et jeta un regard au plateau d'échec. Encore deux coups et Hugo gagnait une nouvelle fois. Elle soupira et reporta son regard sur les yeux verts de son cousin.

« Tu… Je sais que je ne devrais pas être aussi indiscret mais… »

« Il me laisse du temps pour réfléchir… »

« Ah. Il est très doué tu sais et c'est la coqueluche des filles. »

« Pas de moi en tout cas. »

« Ça te changerait les idées et puis il ne te détournerait pas de tes études puisqu'il est lui-même très bon élève ! Vous pourriez réviser ensemble entre deux rendez-vous. »

Rose avait pour habitude de se confier à ses cousins, mais là, elle était plutôt gênée de parler d'une histoire de cœur. Ils étaient les seuls à être au courant de l'incident de la lettre et à l'époque, Albus s'était énervé et avait tout fait pour retrouver le coupable, en vain. Ils étaient très liés et attachés les uns aux autres. Rose avait été très touchée, mais là, elle ne pouvait pas avouer qu'elle avait des doutes sur ses sentiments… Surtout si ceux-ci étaient envers un certain Serpentard peu recommandable plutôt qu'envers un digne Gryffondor.

-------

Lors de la cérémonie de répartition, elle n'avait cessé de jeter des regards à l'autre table, mais Scorpius semblait absent, ce qui l'intrigua un peu. Est-ce qu'il faisait tout pour l'éviter depuis qu'il avait vu la lettre ? Elle aurait dû aller vers lui dans le train ! Au lieu de ça elle avait simplement fait demi-tour…

Le repas terminé, tous les élèves regagnèrent leur chambre, excités de retrouver leur cher Poudlard. Rose jeta des regards alentour : James était occupé à surveiller les premières années, elle pourrait toujours en profiter et s'éclipser un petit moment ! Elle se surprit elle-même : ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de manquer aux règlements sauf lorsque c'était pour se promener dans les couloirs en compagnie d'Albus et Hugo, sous la cape d'invisibilité… Mais en voilà une idée !!! Elle fit demi-tour et se précipita sur Albus qui discutait avec un autre Gryffondor.

« Albus ! J'ai besoin de toi ! C'est important ! »

« Hein ? »

Elle l'attira au bout de la file et se pencha à son oreille.

« J'ai besoin de ta cape… »

« Tonton George t'as révélé un nouveau passage secret ?!! »

« Euh… Non, pas vraiment… Mais… S'il te plait, ne pose pas de question, c'est très important ! »

Il soupira. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait refusé de lui prêter la cape, elle s'était retrouvée face à Peeves alors qu'elle se rendait à ce fameux rendez-vous nocturne. Il avait culpabilisé durant des jours entiers et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui refuser une nouvelle fois.

« D'accord. Attends-moi dans la Salle Commune, je passe devant. »

« Merci Albus !! »

-------

Les couloirs obscurs de Poudlard ne l'impressionnaient pas, même si elle était seule. Elle avança lentement, en direction des cachots, espérant trouver un moyen pour se faufiler dans la salle commune, en route. Mais la chance lui sourit et devant les cachots : Scorpius était nonchalamment assis sur les marches, seul. Elle hésita à se dévoiler de suite, mais la porte du cachot grinça et une Serpentard sorti en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Et bien, tu as passé de si mauvaises vacances pour être de cette humeur ? Je ne t'ai pas manqué ? »

Il détourna la tête, sans répondre alors que la jeune fille posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, hein ? »

« Pas envie d'en parler. »

« Très bien, on n'a pas besoin de parler… »

Elle se releva et se pencha vers lui, comme pour l'embrasser. Rose recula, ne préférant pas voir ce qu'il se passait, mais dans sa précipitation, elle heurta un barreau des cachots, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes. La jeune fille regarda autour alors que Scorpius ne bougea pas plus. Elle fini par soupirer et se rassit à côté de lui.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'embrasse ? »

« J'ai pas la tête à ça… »

« C'est ce que tu as toujours dis, mais j'ai toujours eu le dernier mot, Scor-pi-us. »

Il se releva vivement, la faisant perdre son équilibre.

« J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai le droit de choisir avec qui je veux flirter, non ?! Laisse-moi, tu ne m'intéresses pas… »

Il se détourna et avança dans les couloirs, passant devant Rose. Il ralentit le pas, regardant autour de lui, hésitant : ce parfum… Pourquoi sentait-il l'odeur de Rose maintenant ? Il secoua la tête et s'éloigna, délaissant la Serpentard qui soupira, vexée.

Rose rattrapa le garçon, toujours camouflée sous la cape. Où allait-il à cette heure-ci ? Elle refit finalement le chemin inverse pour se retrouver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui toisa le garçon du regard.

« C'est à quel sujet ? »

« Je voudrais rentrer. »

Le tableau éclata de rire avant de reposer le regard sur lui.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que je vais te laisser rentrer ? »

« Alors vas me chercher quelqu'un ! »

« Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, gamin ! Ici c'est la tour des Gryffondors, tu n'as aucun droit de rentrer ici ! »

Il grogna et baissa la tête pour réfléchir.

« Très bien, mais j'ai le droit d'appeler un Préfet, non ? »

« Tu en as de ton blason. »

« C'est pour dénoncer justement un des Préfet de Serpentard, et comme je sais que le Préfet de Gryffondor est juste. »

Rose leva un sourcil, intriguée : pourquoi voulait-il parler à James ? Ce n'était pas lui qu'il voulait voir au début, sinon il aurait eu cette idée avant, alors pourquoi lui ? La Grosse Dame réfléchit un instant, perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de faire ça… »

« Vas le chercher, c'est tout ! C'est important ! »

« Très bien. »

Elle disparut de son tableau et Scorpius s'appuya contre le mur.

« J'espère qu'il sera d'accord pour me ramener Rose… Sinon je vais avoir des soucis. »

La jeune fille sursauta et affolée, elle lança la cape sur eux deux.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?!! »

Scorpius se retourna et hoqueta de surprise en la voyant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Chut. »

La Grosse Dame revint et fit pivoter le tableau. James apparut et regarda autour de lui.

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

« Ce malpoli a dû vouloir faire une mauvaise blague… »

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête et retourna dans la Salle Commune. Scorpius écarquilla les yeux devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux : à moins d'un mètre de lui, James s'était tenu sans le voir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Rose ne su pas vraiment quoi faire, elle venait de dévoiler un secret important au garçon sans même savoir pourquoi elle l'avait fait.

« Suis-moi. »

Ils s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre un passage secret que George lui avait révélé, et elle retira la cape.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Une cape d'invisibilité ? Tu m'as suivit ? »

Il semblait en colère, mais aussi curieux et Rose plia le tissu en le posant sur ses genoux avant de s'asseoir au pied d'une statue.

« C'est une cape d'invisibilité. Pourquoi tu voulais voir James ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

« C'est mon cousin. »

« Ah, et parce que c'est ton cousin, tu crois qu'il y a un lien avec toi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva pour lui faire face.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? »

« Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton Gryffondor ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

« Si, puisque c'est moi qui t'ai prévenu, tu as dû être bien contente lorsqu'il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui et lorsqu'il t'a embrassé ! »

« C'était juste un bisous sur la joue !! »

« C'est pareil ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein ?! »

« Je… »

Scorpius s'arrêta soudainement, ne sachant plus quoi trouver comme excuse.

« Tu as disparut comme ça du jour au lendemain, tu as mené des vacances d'enfer à ton père… Mais tu as quoi en tête ?! »

« J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux ! Ma vie ne te regarde pas ! »

Au tour de Rose de ne plus savoir quoi dire…

-------

Albus semblait inquiet et guettait l'entrée de la Salle Commune. Rose devait avoir ses raisons, elle était la plus intelligente et la plus réfléchie d'entre eux, donc elle n'irait pas faire quelque chose de stupide… Mais quelque part, il était inquiet. Il aperçu son frère rentré, agacé et il se leva brusquement en l'interceptant.

« James, tu as la carte de Papa ? »

L'interpellé leva un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose… »


	5. Besoin d'aide ?

_J'imagine James comme un garçon d'apparence calme, mais qui n'hésite pas à aller à l'encontre du règlement pour se divertir. Albus, mystérieux, dévoilant peu à peu sa force, comprenant beaucoup de choses. Lily, une petite diablesse comme sa mère, peut être en un peu plus gamine dans sa tête, avec seulement Hugo capable de la canaliser… Et vous, vous les voyez comment les enfants d'Harry et Ginny ?_

* * *

Ils se fixaient depuis un moment déjà sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ose bouger. Rose ne voulait pas avouer qu'il lui avait manqué et Scorpius ne voulait pas lui avouer sa crise de jalousie… Le garçon ne tenant plus, lâcha la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit :

« Tu m'énerves ! »

« Je ne te supporte pas ! »

« Arrêtes de me suivre ! »

« Non, TOI arrêtes de me suivre ! »

« J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux ! »

« Mais bien sûr ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux… Personne n'a le droit de m'en empêcher… Encore moins toi… »

Sa voix était devenue plus calme et Rose venait de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait acculé contre le mur. Son regard se porta sur les lèvres du garçon et elle espéra de tout cœur qu'il l'embrasse… Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, fermant doucement les yeux…

« EXPELIARMUS !! »

Scorpius fut propulsé dans les airs avant de se cogner contre le mur. Rose tourna la tête de l'autre côté et découvrit James et Albus, toutes baguettes sorties. Le Serpentard se releva doucement, se massant le bas du dos, puis leur lança un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à notre cousine ?! »

Albus se rapprocha de Rose, l'attrapant par le bras.

« Ca va ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? Il t'a menacé, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu es venue chercher la cape ? »

James se rapprocha, la baguette toujours levée.

« Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?! »

Contre toute attente, Scorpius ricana.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter ? Tu es Préfet de Gryffondor et non de Serpentard, tu n'as pas de pouvoir sur moi. »

Il s'arrêta soudainement, la baguette sous la gorge.

« Mais pas de chance pour toi : je suis peut-être Préfet, mais je ne respecte pas forcément le règlement, Malefoy… »

« C'est ma faute ! »

Albus et James se tournèrent vers Rose, alors que Scorpius écarquillait les yeux.

« Il m'a lancé un défi et j'ai accepté. C'est moi qui ai choisit l'heure et le lieu… »

Les deux autres Gryffondors clignèrent des yeux avant de lancer un regard soupçonneux au Serpentard.

« Pourquoi tu voulais la défier ? »

« C'est personnel… »

James lui lança un regard menaçant, mais Rose bondit sur lui et lui attrapa le bras.

« S'il te plait, si tu dois le punir, nous sommes deux fautifs. J'ai été stupide d'accepter, je le sais, mais je savais ce que je faisais. Rentrons maintenant, s'il te plait, James. »

Le Préfet hésita, puis baissa sa baguette. Les trois Gryffondors s'éloignèrent et Rose n'osa pas regarder Scorpius, abandonné.

-------

Ils passèrent le portrait et James remonta dans les chambres, ranger la cape et la carte. Albus attrapa la main de Rose, l'invitant à le regarder.

« Tu nous caches quelque chose ? »

« Non. »

« Tu es sûre qu'il ne te voulait pas de mal ? Qu'il n'allait pas te jouer un mauvais tour. »

« Ca va, je t'assure, c'était juste un défi… »

« Rose ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pour un défi, il vaut mieux y aller avec sa baguette… »

Elle rougit violemment et Albus s'éloigna, l'air de rien, mais un large sourire sur les lèvres. Avait-il compris ?

-------

Dès le lendemain, Rose chercha Scorpius dans tout le château, afin de s'excuser. Passé midi, elle abandonna et se rendit dans la cours intérieure, un livre sur les genoux.

« C'est un très bon livre, tu verras. »

Elle releva la tête lentement et croisa le regard de Solar qui lui souriait. Plus loin, derrière eux, quelques filles jalouses semblaient choquées de voir le garçon discuter avec la fameuse Miss-J'étudie. Rose n'y prêta pas attention et salua le Gryffondor.

« J'avoue qu'il est passionnant. »

« C'est un de mes préférés… »

Il prit place aux côtés de la jeune fille, se penchant légèrement vers elle, faisant mine de lire le même passage. Rose ne savait pas comment réagir, et elle sursauta alors qu'il attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux.

« Tu as réfléchit à ma proposition ? »

Elle rougit violement et se releva, le livre contre elle.

« Je… Euh… Pas encore… »

Il ricana en se relevant, ne la lâchant pas du regard.

« Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis. »

Hermione lui avait souvent raconté la manière qu'avait son père de rougir lorsqu'il était gêné : cela commençait par les oreilles, puis cela s'étalait en général sur les joues… Un peu comme Rose, en cet instant.

Derrière eux, les filles continuaient de jacasser, mais Solar semblait tout intéressé par la jeune fille, ne la quittant pas du regard. Elle paniqua et se releva vivement, esquivant son regard.

« Je… Je dois y aller. »

« N'oublies pas ma proposition. Ne me fais pas trop attendre, hein ! »

Il souriait. Il était vraiment beau garçon, mais Rose ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle rougissait. Est-ce qu'être prêt de garçon avec qui on n'a aucun lien de sang donnait cet effet ? C'était pour cela qu'elle réagissait ainsi avec Scorpius ?... Pourtant non, c'était différent. Avec Solar, son cœur semblait oppressé, alors qu'avec Scorpius, il lui semblait beaucoup plus léger.

-------

Elle bifurqua sur le côté, quittant la cours centrale et stoppa net en voyant Scorpius appuyé contre le mur.

« Tu aimes les livres, ça je le savais… Mais les compliments, ça ça me surprend, pour une mocheté comme toi… »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Scorpius. Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Quoi ? A quoi tu t'attends ? Tu espères trop : ce mec veut seulement se moquer de toi ! Tu as vu toutes les jolies filles qui sont après lui ?! Alors pourquoi il irait perdre du temps avec t… »

Il s'arrêta net, alors que Rose lui faisait face, nez à nez, les sourcils froncés.

« Si tu es jaloux de lui, pourquoi tu ne deviendrais pas plus intéressant ? Tu essais de rivaliser avec son nombre de groupies peut-être ? »

L'ambiance semblait être redevenue à l'identique que les années passées, mais avec un petit quelque chose de différent. Scorpius lança un regard en biais, guettant si quelqu'un était dans les parages, puis il attrapa une des mèches de cheveux roux de la jeune fille. La même que Solar avait touché plus tôt. A l'intérieur de lui, Scorpius maudissait ce Gryffondor… Il fallait trouver une solution et vite !

Un groupe de filles passa à côté d'eux, sans les voir. Les deux jeunes ne bougèrent pas, la situation prêtant à confusion, mais heureusement, rien n'avait été vu.

« Cette fille, pour qui elle se croit ? Non mais vraiment ! »

« C'est sûrement parce que ses parents étaient aux côtés de Harry Potter. »

« Toute cette célébrité, ça a dû lui monter à la tête ! »

« Qu'est-ce que Solar lui trouve en plus ?! »

« Toujours le nez fourré dans ses livres ! Qui peut-elle bien intéresser ? »

Scorpius aurait voulu lancer un sort à ces filles, mais cela aurait attiré l'attention. Il détourna les yeux vers Rose qui ne bougeait plus, le regard baissée, notant tout ce qui lui était arrivé jusque là : peu de garçon était venu lui demander de sortir avec elle… Même Scorpius jouait avec elle ! Alors pourquoi pas Solar ? Ces filles avaient peut être raison dans le fond ? Elle n'était pas si intéressante. Elle releva un regard meurtrier vers le Serpentard et s'éloigna vivement dans la direction opposée, sans voir le garçon sortir sa baguette et lancer un sort sur ces gourgandines.

-------

Il reprit son calme et s'éloigna, ne voulant pas être repéré. Il ignorait où Rose était passée, et même, il n'arriverait pas à lui demander pardon pour les méchancetés qu'il avait dites… Mais il était tellement blessé de la voir rougir devant un autre !! Il choisit de se divertir l'esprit en se promenant dans les recoins du château… Alors qu'il était trop occupé à réfléchir à un plan pour évincer Solar, il heurta un élève.

« Oh, excuse-m… »

Hugo parut aussi surpris que lui. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de Scorpius qui l'attrapa par le col avant de le traîner derrière lui.

« Nan !! Lâche-moi !! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!! Tu veux te venger de la dernière fois ?! C'était une idée de Rose !! J'y étais pour rien moi !! Je suis désolé d'avoir utilisé ces rubans !! Pitié ! »

« Tu vas te taire ? Tu me casses les oreilles. J'ai besoin de toi… »

« Hein ? »

« Et tu vas m'aider, que tu le veuilles ou non, sinon je n'hésiterais pas à me venger… »

Le garçonnet déglutit difficilement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

-------

Rose enrageait. Solar s'intéressait à elle et tout le monde était jaloux. Même si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, peut être que si elle acceptait, elle gagnerait une certaine popularité, et ces filles sans cervelle seraient mortes de jalousie !... Elle s'arrêta dans sa pensée : elle ressemblerait à Scorpius, tout aussi détestable dans ses actes ; et pourtant elle souffrait de le voir ainsi, au bras de nombreuses filles. Avant, elle le regardait avec dégoût lorsqu'il se pavanait, entouré de ses groupies. Maintenant elle enrageait, partagée entre la jalousie de voir ces filles autour de lui et la colère de le voir se comporter ainsi après… Après tout ça ! Merlin ! Tout cet été n'avait donc servit à rien ? Pourquoi lui avait il couru après ?! Et ces mots ? N'était-ce pas des confessions ? Alors pourquoi revenaient-ils à la case départ ?

Il la rendait dingue et elle ne pouvait plus supporter cela : les études étaient sa priorité, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter pour un voyou comme lui ! Et pourtant…

-------

« Tu vas me dire en quoi je vais t'être utile ? Et comment connais-tu cet endroit d'abord, hein ?! »

Scorpius avait emmené Hugo jusqu'à la cachette de l'autre soir. Le gamin semblait autant agacé que curieux, mais la crainte l'avait quitté. Derrière ses tâches de rousseurs et ses cheveux roux, le Serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la ressemblance avec son aînée amusante.

« J'ai dit que j'avais besoin de toi, alors tais-toi et écoute-moi bien. »

Par où commencer ? Comment lui demander de l'aide sans éveiller des soupçons ? Il réfléchit un instant puis son visage s'éclaira.

« Je voudrais séduire une fille qui est dingue de livres, mais je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec ta sœur pour lui demander des conseils. Toi qui la connaît bien, quels sont ses goûts ? »

Hugo grimaça.

« Tu t'intéresses aux filles qui ont une cervelle maintenant ? C'est nouveau. Et tu crois qu'en retour elle s'intéressera à toi ? Non, mais sérieusement : si elle a un cerveau, elle saura forcément qu'il ne vaut mieux pas traîner avec de la racaille comme toi. »

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, furieux. Sentant le danger arriver, le garçon se reprit vite :

« Mais rien n'est perdu !! Tu… Tu as peut être un bon côté, qui sait ! Moi, j'en sais rien, alors bon… Euh… Des livres… Euh… »

Il paniquait et Scorpius se demanda s'il avait bien fait.

« Elle est comment la fille que tu veux embobiner… Enfin je veux dire « séduire » ? »

« Jolie. »

« C'est tout ? Juste « jolie » ? »

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Bon, bon, t'énerves pas… »

Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux, alors que le Serpentard s'asseyait, en face de lui. Hugo le trouva amusant : un aîné qui venait lui demander conseil, qui plus est d'une autre maison, pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas d'ami chez les vert et argent ?

La discussion n'avança pas plus et Scorpius soupira.

« Laisse tomber, j'aurais pas dû demander un truc pareil à un minus dans ton genre… »

« Hey ! »

« Maintenant, si tu parles à qui que ce soit de notre conversation, je te transforme en citrouille pour Halloween ! D'une manière où d'une autre, sache que je le saurais, c'est compris ?! »

Scorpius semblait avoir retrouvé son assurance et Hugo acquiesça vivement, le teint pâle, avant de repartir vers la tour des Gryffondors.

Le Serpentard resta un moment assis là, à réfléchir. A quoi bon demander conseil et se ridiculiser si c'était pour n'avoir aucun résultat ? Il était le frère de Rose tout de même ! A qui d'autre pouvait-il demander de l'aide ?... Il releva vivement la tête, une idée lui traversant l'esprit : Albus ! Rose et lui étaient toujours ensembles à chaque cours, y compris les cours en commun avec les Serpentards. Il devait forcément en savoir un minimum sur sa cousine, mais comment l'approcher ?...

-------

Les cours du Professeur Londubas auraient été passionnants si Scorpius s'intéressait un minimum à la Botanie. Mais comme la culture de Mandragore lui était aussi vitale qu'une bouse de Dragon sur sa botte, il n'en avait rien à faire. Mr. Londubas avait pourtant une vivacité et une passion immodérée pour les plantes et à l'inverse de Scorpius, Rose semblait adorer ce cours. Aux côtés de la jeune fille, Albus, qui tenait fermement le pot d'où sa cousine récupéra la plante hurlante. Le Serpentard ne le lâcha pas du regard, cherchant une idée pour parler avec lui, sans éveiller les soupçons. A la fin du cours, il se faufila entre les rangers pour rattraper le Gryffondor, mais celui-ci avait visiblement quitté la serre. Il grogna, déterminé à ne pas le perdre de vue, mais alors qu'il mit un pied dehors, une main lui agrippa la cape, l'attirant sur le côté, à l'abri des regards.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« C'est moi que tu cherches ? »

Albus souriait fièrement et Scorpius grinça des dents malgré lui : comment savait-il ?

« Qui t'as dit… »

« Personne, mais à moins que tu ne sois secrètement amoureux de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que tu me surveillais autant tout à l'heure ? Moi qui pensais que tu en avais après une autre Gryffondor… »

Le Serpentard se pétrifia et déglutit difficilement, le teint pâle.

« Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Ah. Bon et bien, peut être que tu vas m'expliquer les raisons de ton blocage sur moi ? »

Derrière ses yeux émeraude, Scorpius eut l'impression d'être sondé, comme si le garçon était légilimence.

« Oui, papa m'a entraîné en secret. Il parait que j'étais d'une manière ou d'une autre, prédisposé à ça, la Légilimencie. »

S'il n'avait pas eu un peu de présence d'esprit, le jeune Malefoy se serait sûrement évanouit. Tout arrivait si vite dans sa tête qu'il détourna les yeux, espérant bloquer toutes ses pensées face à Albus.

« Arrête de fouiller mon cerveau ! »

« J'étais juste curieux. Et puis au moins, je suis sûr de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise : tu ne comptes pas me faire de déclaration enflammée. »

Scorpius rougit vivement, ses mains agrippant ses cheveux pour contrôler à la fois ses pensées et l'envie d'écraser son poing dans le visage du Gryffondor.

« J'avais juste besoin d'aide, arrête avec ça ! »

« J'ai arrêté… »

« Comment je peux en être sûr ? »

« Je te le promets. Je tiens toujours mes promesses : je n'ai jamais lu dans les pensées de Rose par exemple, ni dans celle de ma sœur… Mais peut être que pour Rose, cela t'aurait intéressé, hmm ? »

Il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être nu devant ce regard, et pourtant il avait besoin de son aide. Il devait se contrôler, d'une manière ou d'une autre, car déclarer la guerre au cousin de celle qu'on aime n'est pas une bonne idée pour essayer de gagner le cœur de sa dulcinée…

« Je… Tu m'énerves ! Rha !!! »

« Tu n'as plus confiance en moi, c'est ça ? Allez, calme-toi sinon tu vas devenir fou. Viens, suis-moi. »

Ils traversèrent une partie de la Forêt Interdite, passant près de l'enclos où le Professeur Fizenze enseignait la Divination. Albus s'arrêta et se retourna, tout sourire, sa baguette à la main.

« Si tu veux des informations, il faudra les gagner d'abord. Je te propose un combat à la loyale, en trois sort. Si tu me touches deux fois, tu gagnes. Si tu perds, tu ne chercheras même plus à approcher ma cousine. Ca te va ? »

Scorpius avait retrouvé sa fierté et sourit, sûr de lui.

« Et comment !! Pour une fois que quelque chose d'intéressant se passe dans cette école… »

-------

Rose s'était arrêtée devant l'entrée de Poudlard et guettait la venue d'Albus.

« Où est-il passé ?... »

Il lui avait confié ses livres sans aucune explication et la jeune fille soupira d'agacement. Pourquoi les hommes étaient-ils tous des rustres, aussi peu galants ?! Elle se retourna vivement, les bras chargés et fonça droit devant, heurtant un élève qui lui fit lâcher ses livres. Mais à temps, il lança un sort, rattrapant adroitement les bouquins.

« Solar ?! M… Merci. »

« Tu es tête en l'air en ce moment, Weasley. Serait-ce moi qui te trouble ainsi ? »

Elle baissa la tête, rougissant. Il ricana :

« Je plaisante, je ne voudrais pas te mettre dans l'embarras. Mais sache que j'attends toujours ta réponse, belle Rose. »

« Merci, mais je… Je dois vite terminer un devoir d'abord et je… »

Elle tenta en vain d'attraper ses bouquins, espérant gagner du large face au soupirant, mais ce dernier, visiblement dévoué, avança, les livres en main.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser porter ça toute seule ! Ce serait inhumain ! Tu vas à la Salle Commune ? »

« Euh… Oui, oui. »

« Et bien, je t'accompagne ! »

Elle n'osa refuser face à l'enthousiasme du garçon et elle rougit, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-------

Scorpius esquiva un sort et sauta derrière un arbre, le cœur battant : Albus était un sorcier si redoutable ?! Il le trouvait pourtant dans la moyenne en classe, alors qu'ici il déployait une puissance phénoménale. Avait-il hérité ça de son Survivant de père ? Il reprit son souffle, espérant évaluer une tactique, mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de son adversaire qui visa un buisson à proximité, faisant bondir le garçon comme un lièvre hors de sa cachette.

« Je te tiens, Malefoy ! Jambencotton !! »

Scorpius s'étala de tout son long dans la boue, déclenchant une hilarité chez Albus qui l'agaça.

« Tu te crois fort, peut être ?!! »

« J'ai un grand frère qui m'a assez taquiné avec ce genre de sort. Je sais plus ou moins me débrouiller. »

Il s'accroupit au niveau du Serpentard qui se releva, sur ses bras.

« Ca fait un point pour moi. Si je te touche encore une fois, tu laisses tomber, d'accord ? »

Scorpius lui lança un regard noir avant de sourire largement : jamais il n'avait eu de tels jeux avec ses « amis ». Les autres Serpentard le déclaraient d'avance vainqueur, de peur de se faire mal voir aux yeux de la famille Malefoy. Rose avait été la première à le juger par elle-même et visiblement, Albus pensait de la même manière. Ce combat l'excitait et d'un autre côté, il ressentit une certaine béatitude de pouvoir enfin redevenir lui-même, plutôt que le frimeur de tous les jours.

« On continue, Potter ? »

Albus écarquilla les yeux, un peu surpris de son assurance. Mais il tint parole et ne lu pas les pensées de son adversaire, même si l'envie était présente.

-------

« …Et si jamais tu as besoin d'aide ou de quoi que ce soit, Rose. »

« Merci Solar. Je sais où te trouver. »

« Mais de rien. Je suis comme ça. Et puis les études sont quelques choses de vraiment important si on veut aller loin dans la vie. »

Il posa les livres sur la table et jeta un regard alentour : plusieurs Gryffondor étaient réunis et certains regards étaient tournés vers eux. La rumeur avait vite gagné l'école comme quoi le beau Solar était intéressé par la jolie et imprenable Rose. Et même si certaines fans voyaient cette relation d'un mauvais œil, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de surveiller ce qui se passait. Rose sentit les regards et s'assit vivement, espérant redevenir juste la « Miss-J'étudie », mais c'était sans compter sur Solar qui s'installa à ses côtés.

« Tu… Tu ne devais pas aller sur le terrain de Quidditch ? »

« Non, je n'avais rien à faire… Je te dérange ? »

Le regard du garçon sembla triste et Rose paniqua.

« Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais je… »

-------

« Expelliarmus !! »

Albus fut projeté en arrière et glissa dans une grosse flaque de boue. Scorpius accourut vers lui, le souffle court et se pencha vers lui.

« Un partout ! »

« J'aurais le prochain point… »

« Non, c'est moi qui l'aurait ! »

Il tendit la main, aidant le garçon à se relever. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés et recouvert de terre, quelques brindilles dans les cheveux. Le temps de reprendre leur souffle, ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de bondir en arrière et de lancer en même temps un Rictusempra qui ricocha sur le sort adverse.

« Malefoy, au prochain sort, tu es foutu. »

« Tu peux parler Potter, je te prépare une bonne surprise… »

« Hey ! Vous là-bas !! »

Les deux jeunes écarquillèrent les yeux et détournèrent le regard vers une masse hirsute qui avançait vers eux. Qu'importe la personne, selon le règlement de l'école, ils risquaient beaucoup et la fuite était toujours la meilleure option. Albus lança un regard paniqué à Scorpius : il ne voulait pas lui faciliter la tâche, mais aux vues de ce qui risquait d'arriver…

« Match nul ? »

« Match nul. »

Ils s'échappèrent en courant, chacun de leur côté.

-------

Les pas lourds de l'homme s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la clairière où des sorts avaient fusés, quelques secondes auparavant. Il se passa une main aussi grande qu'un couvercle de poubelle sur le visage.

« Je pars quelques temps et voilà qu'à mon retour des petits farfelues jouent dans la Forêt Interdite… Si Dumbledore était encore là… »

Hagrid soupira et se remit en route en direction de sa cabane, longtemps laissée à l'abandon. Il avait quitté Poudlard après la guerre, acceptant de rejoindre Mme Maxime pour un périple à travers le monde, à la recherche de tribus de géants, réconciliant la française avec ses origines. Et aujourd'hui, l'envie de revoir Poudlard était devenue trop intense pour qu'il l'ignore encore. Il n'avait pu résister.

-------

Leur course les ramena finalement en un même point et les deux garçons se laissèrent tomber sur leurs fesses, les vêtements recouverts de boue, la respiration rapide.

« Potter, t'es qu'une poule mouillée… »

« Dis plutôt que tu as vite accepté de partir pour ne pas te manger la pâtée du siècle ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire alors que des filles dévalèrent les marches rapidement, poussant des cris stridents. Scorpius les regarda passer alors qu'Albus fronçait les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« J'en sais rien. Elles sont de Gryffondor, tu devrais mieux savoir que moi… »

Le Serpentard se releva, s'époussetant les vêtements. Le duel avait été redoutable et Albus était un valeureux adversaire. Il ignorait s'il aurait gagné au final, mais ses questions s'évaporèrent alors que le groupe de filles revint lentement vers le hall. A bien les regarder, il en reconnu quelques unes qui avaient osé critiquer SA Rose. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans le cerveau de ces dindes pour déclencher une telle hystérie ?

« Hey Potter ! J'espère que ta cousine est fière d'elle ! »

Albus croisa le regard interloqué de Scorpius avant de se retourner vers une de ces chipies, sans comprendre.

« La célébrité de votre famille a dû lui monter à la tête au point de courir après Solar, mais pour qui elle se prend ?! Elle n'était pas mieux le nez plongé dans ses livres ?! »

Un rodage se mit en branle dans le cerveau de Scorpius et son cœur accéléra, prit de panique. Il devina ce que ces filles allaient dire, mais avant qu'elles n'aient pu terminer leur phrase, Albus lança un sortilège qui leur changea les cheveux en une touffe rose fluo, déclenchant à nouveau une série de cris hystériques.

Scorpius avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et se tenait droit, comme un poteau : ses filles allaient-elles dire que Rose sortait en ce moment même avec Solar ?

Le jeune Potter dévisageait Scorpius, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sans pouvoir retenir sa curiosité. Il croisa un instant le regard du Serpentard, attrapant à la volée quelques pensées et une douleur profonde lui enserra le cœur, comme si on lui arrachait… C'était donc ce que ressentait Scorpius en cet instant ?

Comme s'il comprenait ce que venait de faire Albus, il se releva vivement et s'éloigna en direction des cachots, sans rien dire.

-------

Solar souriait joyeusement alors que Rose était agrippée à la table, les joues rouges.

« P… Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?!!! Et devant tout le monde ?!! »

« Oh, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves, et puis je n'ai pas pu résister. Tu es si mignonne quand tu étudies. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je suis désolé même si je ne regrette pas vraiment dans le fond. Ca faisait longtemps que j'hésitais à prendre les devants, et puis cela t'as donné un bref aperçu de ce que tu pourrais connaître si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi. »

Une colère sourde gronda en elle et elle se releva vivement, tentant de se contrôler.

« Rose ? Je t'ai blessé ? »

« Non, je… Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça en ce moment et je… »

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Oui ! Bien sûr ! Tu as fait cela sans me demander la permission ! Et devant tout le monde en plus !! »

« Je… Je pensais que tu… »

« Non. »

Elle était devenue froide et Solar se recula, surpris.

« Non ? Non de quoi ? »

« C'est ma réponse : non. »

Il semblait un peu déboussolé et Rose se rapprocha de lui, les sourcils froncés :

« Non, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, Solar. Je suis désolée. »

Il resta un instant sans bouger, la bouche ouverte, ne sachant quoi dire. Il secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre ses idées, puis il se leva, perdu.

« Non, c'est… C'est moi qui suis désolé je… Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer et je… Je comprends, je suis désolé. »

Il s'éloigna, penaud et traversa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, en même temps qu'Albus qui freina à mi-chemin, regardant le Gryffondor partir et sa cousine lui tournant le dos.

« Rose ? »

Elle ne bougea pas et il s'avança, intrigué.

« Rose, ça va ? »

Il posa une main sur son épaule et avança la tête, dévisageant le regard embué de la jeune fille.

« Rose, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qui t'a fait du mal ? »

« Personne je… J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

« Rose, dis-moi tout. Je peux t'aider si tu veux. »

Elle baissa le regard, perdue, alors que quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues : comment avouer à son cousin et meilleur ami qu'elle ne supporte plus qu'un autre garçon, autre que celui qu'elle aime, l'approche ? Comment expliquer le fait d'être amoureuse d'une personne pas forcément recommandable ? Comment demander de l'aide pour ne plus ressentir tous ces sentiments mélangés ?

-------

Si Albus avait brisé sa promesse et lu les pensées de sa cousine, il aurait su qu'il avait à faire à deux idiots qui ne comprennent même pas qu'ils sont fait malgré tout l'un pour l'autre…


	6. Cueillette

_Bon bah en vrai, c'est parce que j'avais envie de pianoter sur mon clavier... Et comme j'avais un peu d'inspiration et qu'il y en a qui me l'ont réclamé dans les reviews de Dernier Opus, bah voilà le résultat !  
Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

  
_

L'aura menaçante qui émanait de certaines filles de l'école était presque palpable. Rose marchait, la tête haute, les livres contre elle, faisant mine de rien. Visiblement, les personnes qui avaient vu la scène du baiser avaient vite fait de rapporter la nouvelle dans tout Poudlard sans même attendre la moindre confirmation et malgré le fait que la jeune fille ait repoussé les avances de Solar, les deux concernaient étaient « officiellement » ensemble aux yeux des élèves de Poudlard. Quelques filles étaient allé questionner Rose pour savoir si c'était vrai et malgré le fait qu'elle ait nié, les réactions étaient mitigées : alors que certaines lui lançaient un regard noir en l'accusant de vouloir garder Solar secrètement pour elle toute seule, d'autres filles ricanaient en lui affirmant qu'il ne fallait pas être si timide. Au final, personne ne la croyait…

« J'en ai maaaaarre ! »

Elle s'étala sur la table, sous le regard d'Hugo et de Lily qui partageait encore une partie d'échec sorcier. La benjamine se releva et souleva les mèches de cheveux de sa cousine.

« Bah alors, ne fait pas cette tête, t'es devenue la star de l'école ! »

« Tu parles… Ces filles ont décidé de me mener la vie dure alors que je ne sors même pas avec Solar. »

« Tu ne sors pas avec lui ?! »

« NON ! Lily !! Je pensais que tu ne croirais pas ces bêtises ! »

Rose s'était levée sur ses deux bras et tous les regards s'étaient rivés vers elle. Sous la colère, elle se retourna vivement vers les autres élèves, s'apprêtant à hurler qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Solar, lorsqu'Albus l'attrapa par la cape, l'obligeant à s'asseoir.

« Calme-toi, ça passera… Ils vont vite se lasser et choisir un autre sujet de discussion… »

« Tu parles, quand il y a n'importe quel crétin qui soit prêt à croire n'importe quoi… »

Elle lançant un regard noir à Lily qui lui rendit avant de se lever et de quitter la table, agacée. Hugo la suivit du regard, intrigué.

« Lily ? Attends-moi ! »

Albus soupira.

« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas être aussi hargneuse. Tu ne lui as rien dit après tout, c'est normal qu'elle ait cru ce qui se disait… »

Et elle n'était pas la seule à y croire…

-------

« Malefoy ? T'en fais une tête, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Quelques élèves de Serpentard se penchèrent vers le garçon qui se tenait à la table de ses couleurs, la tête appuyé sur la table, le regard dans le vague, les cheveux mal coiffé et des cernes sous les yeux.

« Laissez-moi mourir… »

Déprimé était un mot bien éloigné de l'état dans lequel il était : toute l'école ne parlait plus que de Rose et ce maudit Solar… Ce vil animal perfide et enragé qui avait osé voler SA Rose… Bon, peut être que lui-même lui avait volé quelques baisers, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce terrible Gryffondor dont il était vert de jalousie ! Il se leva de table, préférant ignorer les regards intrigués des autres et se dirigea dans le Grand Hall pour respirer un peu… Il en avait vraiment besoin !

-------

Albus n'avait pas loupé un morceau de la scène et il devait l'avouer : voir Scorpius dans cet état lui brisa le cœur. Il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose puisqu'étant du côté de sa cousine. Il était un Gryffondor et de plus un Potter ! Il n'allait pas livrer Rose à ce type même s'il hésitait. Rien ne lui disait que Rose avait des sentiments pour le Serpentard bien que… il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, s'empêchant de lire en elle : il avait promis, il ne fallait pas ! Mais c'était tellement tentant ! Il préféra s'éloigner, de peur de ne pas résister plus longtemps et fini par rejoindre Scorpius qui était assis sur les marches de marbres du Grand Hall. Il lui dédia un sourire encourageant mais le Serpentard ne broncha pas plus, les yeux dans le vague.

« Hey ! Secoue-toi un peu Malefoy ! Tu me fais pitié dans cet état ! »

« Fout-moi la paix, Potter… »

« Rho ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu crois vraiment toutes ces conneries ! Rose l'a dit elle-même ! Ils ne sortent pas ensemble ! C'est juste une rumeur qui a dérap… ! »

Un ouragan vert et argent se jeta sur lui, l'attrapant par le col, les yeux pétillants.

« Ils sortent pas ensemble ?! Tu me le jure ?!! Tu me jure que tu me jure que c'est vrai ?!! »

« Je te le jure… »

Il se dégagea de son emprise et rehaussa ses lunettes.

« Elle ne sort pas avec lui ! Elle ne sort pas avec lui ! »

« J'avais donc raison : tu as des vues sur ma cousine… »

L'effet fut immédiat et Scorpius se décomposa littéralement sous le regard vert du Gryffondor. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il n'avait pas d'excuse à sa réaction, c'était vraiment évident !! Il rougit vivement, portant une main à sa bouche et recula de quelques pas.

« Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te lancer un sort d'Oubliette… »

« Parce que je suis le cousin de ton amoureuse, peut être. »

« Espèce de… ! »

« Albus je… Scorpius ?! »

Rose venait d'arriver et Albus souriait paisiblement alors que Scorpius semblait paralysé, les mains rivées sur le cou du Gryffondor. Rose fixa la scène, surprise, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à mon cousin ? »

« Il voulait me faire sa déclaration d'amour. »

Scorpius rougit, entre colère et gêne et Rose pâlit, reculant de quelques pas.

« De quoi ?!! »

« Mais j'ai refusé, bien entendu. Les types malsains, ça m'intéresse pas des masses en faites… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme salade espèce de sale bigleux ! »

« SCORPIUS ! »

Rose s'était tournée vers lui, perdue : Albus aimait bien blaguer sur beaucoup de chose, mais concernant Scorpius, cela l'avait troublé, surtout sur question amour ; d'un autre côté, que le Serpentard ait insulté son cousin, cela ne lui plaisait guère. L'interpellé baissa le regard en se mordant la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Scorpius, excuse-toi immédiatement ! »

« Mais il a dit… Rha !! Tu m'énerves !!!... Je m'excuse, Potter ! »

Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers sa cousine : comment ce petit bout de fille avait réussit à prendre le cœur de ce type et à le rendre aussi docile ? Il sursauta légèrement en voyant Rose s'adoucir et rougir un peu en regardant Scorpius. Avait-il rêvé ? Et le duel le jour de la rentrée ? Cela aurait très bien pu être un rendez-vous amoureux, non ? Il déglutit difficilement, essayant de se contrôler : il ne fallait pas qu'il lise dans les pensées de Rose ! Il sentit peu à peu sa volonté le quitter et un nuage de pensée se forma dans son cerveau… Il détourna vivement le regard vers Scorpius, juste au dernier moment, captant les pensées de ce dernier, et ce qu'il vit le mis dans une rage folle.

« Sale pervers !! »

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Scorpius qui se retrouva immédiatement en lévitation au-dessus du sol.

« ALBUS !!! Arrête !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Il repris pied, se tournant vers sa cousine, le Serpentard toujours collé au plafond.

« Albus !! Fais le descendre !! »

Le jeune Potter rougit vivement et rabaissa sa baguette en détournant le regard de sa cousine. Malheureusement, pour le pauvre Scorpius, l'atterrissage fut douloureux et Rose se précipita sur lui.

« Ca va ?! »

« J'ai… Mal… »

Etalé sur le dos, il ne voyait plus que le visage de Rose et malgré la douleur, il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser à nouveau ses pensées vagabonder… Le baiser de cet été, les caresses… Ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus…

« Je t'amène à l'infirmerie ! »

« Je m'en occupe !!! »

Le ton qu'avait employé Albus était plus que déterminé. Il passa devant la jeune fille et ramassa Scorpius qui hurla de douleur. Rose les regarda s'éloignée, inquiète : que c'était-il passé dans la tête d'Albus pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ?

« T'es malade ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! »

« Moi ? Malade ? C'est qui qui pense à faire des trucs cochons avec ma cousine ?!! Hein ?!! C'est qui le malade dans l'histoire ?!! »

Scorpius le repoussa et s'appuya contre le mur, les yeux écarquillés

« Tu… Tu as lu dans mes pensées ?!! Tu avais juré de ne plus les lire ?!! »

« Ouais et alors ?! On n'a pas fait de serment inviolable que je sache ?! Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je ferais des promesses à une sale vipère comme toi ?!! »

« J'ai le droit de penser ce que je veux ?! »

« Pas sur ma cousine ?!! »

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

« C'est MA cousine ! »

« Tu n'avais pas à lire dans mes pensées ! »

« Je vais ce que je veux ! »

« Dégage ! »

« Me le dis pas deux fois ! »

Ils restèrent un instant à se toiser du regard, puis Albus fit demi-tour en s'éloignant, furieux. Scorpius se laissa glisser contre le mur pour se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer… Albus n'avait aucun droit de lire ses pensées ! Et d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas malin de sa part de fantasmer en plein jour sur la fille de ses rêves, surtout quand on est à côté d'un légilimence comme ce Potter… Sa cheville lui faisait terriblement mal et il se redressa tant bien que mal, prenant appui sur le mur.

« Hey ? Ca va ? »

Il se pétrifia en reconnaissant cette voix. Donc en plus d'être un très bon joueur de Quidditch, un élève assidue, la coqueluche des filles ET d'avoir embrassé Rose, Solar était aussi prévenant avec n'importe quel élève de Poudlard ? Décidemment, ce gars-là lui donnait vraiment envie de vomir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Je m'inquiétais juste. Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'Infirmerie ? »

« Tu me prends pour un abruti ou quoi ?! Je vais bien et je suis assez grand pour aller à l'Infirmerie tout seul ! »

« Ta cheville a l'air enflée… »

« Ne me touche pas !! »

Scorpius avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait droit sur le cœur de Solar qui ne bougea plus.

« Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras, Serpentard… »

« Je m'appelle Scorpius ! »

« Baisse cette baguette… »

« T'es le type parfait toi, hein ? Tu te crois tout permis peut-être ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je te parles de Rose ! Tu l'as embrassé ! »

« Et alors ? En quoi ça te regarde ?... Oh, mais ne me dit pas que tu en pinces pour elle aussi ? Tu crois qu'elle s'intéressera à un type comme toi ? »

« Je suis certain d'une chose, c'est qu'elle t'a repoussé… Tu te crois trop bien pour oser prendre les devants ainsi ?! »

« Tu es jaloux peut être ? Parce que je lui ai pris son premier baiser ? »

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux un instant puis éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Tu penses réellement avoir eu son premier baiser ?! Sache que j'étais après elle bien avant toi ! Et j'ai eu son premier baiser bien avant que tu n'oses l'embrasser !! »

Au tour de Solar d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Tu…. Tu l'as embrassé ?! »

« Ouais. »

Solar eut un rictus haineux et profita d'une seconde d'inattention de Scorpius pour lui attraper la baguette et la retourner contre lui.

« Tu vas me le payer !!! »

Étrangement, sur les joues du Gryffondor, plusieurs boutons rouges apparurent les uns après les autres, gonflant jusqu'à devenir des champignons.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« A cause de toi, j'ai perdu mon pari !! C'était moi qui devais avoir son premier baiser !! C'était moi qui devais l'avoir !! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait !! Par ta faute j'ai perdu et voilà le sort du perdant !! C'est ta faute, tu vas me le payer… »

« Tu… tu devais séduire Rose pour… Un pari ?!! »

« Tu vas souffrir, sale morveux !! Rictus Semp… »

« Petrificus Totalus !! »

Un puissant jet de lumière frappa Solar dans l'épaule. Le Gryffondor sentit ses membres se paralyser instantanément et il chuta lourdement à terre, le regard terrifié, des champignons apparaissant maintenant sur son nez.

Scorpius tourna la tête de l'autre côté du couloir et il écarquilla les yeux.

« Potter ? »

Sans répondre, Albus se pencha vers leur aîné et le retourna avec le pied pour dévoiler son visage recouvert de champignons multicolores.

« J'aurais dû le tuer… »

« Pourquoi t'es revenu ? »

Le Gryffondor sursauta et se tourna vers Scorpius, rougissant légèrement.

« Je… Je voulais pas laisser un ami blessé comme ça… »

Il ignora la mimique surprise du garçon et attrapa simplement son bras pour le passer autour de son cou.

« Allez, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie… »

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Albus avait bien parlé d'ami ?! Scorpius Malefoy était déclaré ami d'Albus Potter ?!! Il n'en revenait réellement pas !... Mais au fond de lui, il en fut très touché…

« Est-ce qu'un « ami » secouerais son pote dans les airs sans aucune raison ? »

« Tu as fantasmé sur ma cousine, espèce de sale pervers !!!! »

-------

Lily sortie de derrière l'une des statues du couloir, s'approchant doucement de Solar. Elle s'était caché en entendant les deux garçons arriver et avait guetté Scorpius, sans bouger. Mais l'intervention de Solar l'avait surprise et elle se pencha vers lui, la mine dégoutée.

« Bien fait pour toi ! »

Elle lança un sort d'agrandissement sur les champignons qui gonflèrent assez pour être cueillis et mangé en salade. Elle éclata de rire devant le regard horrifié du garçon, seul partie encore mobile.

-------

Rose avait finalement rejoint la Salle Commune, et s'était installé dans un canapé moelleux aux côtés de son frère.

« Lily n'est pas là ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête, sans lever la tête de son plateau d'échec.

« Elle avait l'air en colère et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait envie de faire un tour... Je crois que tu l'as vexé. »

Rose soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière.

« Si elle commence à croire toutes ces rumeurs stupides aussi… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'y crois plus. »

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers Lily qui s'était posté devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

« Voilà une bonne chose. »

« Et tu sais pourquoi je n'y crois plus ? Parce que j'ai entendu Solar qui avouait qu'il avait fait tout ça pour un pari ! Je savais bien que tu étais trop occupée par les livres pour intéresser n'importe quel garçon ! »

Lily ricanait : elle tenait sa vengeance ! Après tout, Rose aurait pu lui expliquer au lieu de sous-entendre qu'elle était idiote au point de croire des rumeurs… Mais si la principale concernée et cousine ne venait pas s'expliquée, elle n'était nullement en tort !... Pourtant elle se figea lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Rose. Alors qu'elle espérait la mettre en colère, la jeune fille semblait triste et perdue.

« Rose ? »

Lily avança la main vers elle, voulant s'excuser, mais Rose la repoussa vivement et s'échappa en courant.

« Rose !!! »

Hugo avait relevé la tête de son échiquier et lança un regard accusateur à sa cousine.

« C'est malin ! »

« Je… Je pensais pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça ! Je… Je ne voulais pas… »

-------

Alors tout cela n'était qu'une histoire de pari ?! Lily ne serait jamais venue lui raconter des mensonges, elle n'y aurait rien gagné. Tout ça était donc vrai !

Rose était sortie dans le parc de Poudlard. Les premières pluies de Septembre avait laissé place aux premiers petits flocons d'Octobre. Elle contourna le château et s'assit au pied d'un arbre, chaudement entourée de sa cape.

« Je le savais que je n'étais pas intéressante… Ils s'amusent tous avec moi… Stupides garçons !! »

Elle éclata en sanglots, ne pouvant plus tenir et se recroquevilla doucement, posant sa tête contre ses genoux.

« Elles avaient toutes raisons, ces chipies… Je ne suis qu'une… Miss-J'étudie… »

-------

Albus regardait Mrs. Pomfresh prodiguer des soins à Scorpius. L'infirmière semblait aussi vieille que le château mais toujours aussi efficace.

« Et vous vous êtes fait ça comment ? »

Scorpius lança un regard noir à son ami puis baissa la tête.

« En réfléchissant un peu trop… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Albus ricana.

« Je reviens, je crois avoir vu un drôle de champignon dans les couloirs, je pense qu'il faudrait que je vous le montre… »

Au tour de Scorpius de ricaner sans que l'infirmière ne comprenne…

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Scorpius s'étira et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre pour respirer l'air frais, mais son regard fut attiré par une ombre sous un arbre. Son cœur se mit à battre fort lorsqu'il reconnu les cheveux roux de la jeune fille.

« Où allez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas signé le registre ! »

« Je… J'ai oublié quelque chose. Écrivez Scorpius Malefoy : M-A-L-E-F-O-Y. Et merci pour la cheville ! »

« Ces jeunes ! »

-------

Albus tentait tant bien que mal de retenir un fou-rire : la tête entière de Solar était recouverte de champignons énormes !

« Tu as l'air fin comme ça, mais ça t'apprendra à jouer aux dépends de ma cousine. Si j'avais su plus tôt ce que tu préparais, je t'aurais entièrement changé en champignon et replanté dans la Forêt Interdite ! »

Il attrapa les pieds de son aîné et tira de toutes ces forces, le traînant à travers le couloir. Il s'arrêta un instant en entendant des pas précipités et croisa Scorpius en plein sprint.

« Hey ! Tu vas où ?! »

« Une urgence ! »

-------

Rose regardait les fins flocons tomber et disparaître avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Elle se sentait vide et tellement seule… Encore une fois elle avait cru à l'amour et tout c'était retourné contre elle. Même si elle n'était pas intéressée par Solar, elle avait été flattée de savoir qu'un garçon aussi populaire avait des sentiments pour elle… Tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène pour un pari stupide ! Elle se détestait d'avoir pu croire un seul instant être assez intéressante pour plaire ! Même Scorpius devait faire parti de ce fichue pari ! Voilà pourquoi il était au courant que Solar s'intéressait à elle ! Voilà pourquoi il était venu à Pré-Au-Lard avant la rentrée ! Voilà pourquoi il l'avait embrassé… Elle porta machinalement une main à ses lèvres et sentie son cœur se fendiller en mille morceaux : elle l'aimait, mais savoir qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui alors qu'il s'était joué d'elle, et pour la seconde fois en plus !! Elle sursauta alors qu'une écharpe verte s'enroula autour de son cou.

« Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes ici sans bouger… »

L'odeur de Scorpius et la douceur de ses mains lui caressant la joue… Elle tourna vivement un regard surpris vers lui et se recula légèrement, par reflexe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Je t'ai vu d'en haut… Tu… T'as pleuré ? »

« Laisse-moi ! Tu es la dernière personne au monde que je veux voir ! »

Pourtant, Scorpius ne l'écouta pas et se positionna juste face à son visage, scrutant ses yeux et ses joues humides.

« Qui t'as fait pleurer ? »

Il lui caressa de nouveau la joue, essuyant les larmes qui perlaient sur son visage et qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à contenir.

« Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Tu crois que c'est si simple pour un garçon de voir celle qu'il aime pleurer et savoir qu'elle ne veut pas de lui pour se faire consoler ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête vers lui. Il la fixait, l'air triste, mais déterminé à ne pas l'abandonner. Elle rougit malgré elle et il la serra contre lui, la surprenant de nouveau : c'était une déclaration qu'il venait de faire ! C'était bien de lui et d'elle qu'il avait parlé juste avant !! Indirectement, c'en était une, non ?!

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures, Rose ? »

« Parce que… Je ne suis pas intéressante… »

Il se recula, à contre cœur et la dévisagea.

« Qui t'as mis cette idée dans la tête ? »

« Toi le premier. »

Il rougit vivement et baissa le regard, honteux.

« C'est… Quand… Quand je t'appelais « mocheté »… C'était parce que je… Je pensais tout le contraire en faite et je… Je… J'osais pas le dire et je… RHAAAAAAAAA !!!! T'es loin d'être moche !! Voilà !! »

Elle se blottit un peu plus dans sa cape, cachant ses joues rouges et le petit sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Mais je suis tout le temps fourrée dans mes livres. Je ne pense qu'aux études. »

« Tu es belle quand tu réfléchis. Tu as l'air tellement captivée… Comme les fois où je t'ai embrassé… »

Elle croisa son regard et rougit violemment : il s'était rapproché, le regard sombre, les pommettes roses. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et toutes ses larmes disparaître alors qu'il se penchait vers elle.

« Dis le moi, s'il te plait… »

Scorpius sursauta brutalement et croisa le regard déterminé de la jeune fille : elle était vraiment belle avec ses yeux chocolats et ses cheveux roux… Il en était fol amoureux ! Il n'y avait aucun doute. Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle en souriant d'un air coquin, lui attrapant le menton.

« Rose, je t'ai… »

« Mais c'est pas la petite Weasley ?! »

Scorpius se recula vivement et tomba en arrière. Il releva la tête vers la masse sombre qui le dominait et il paniqua.

« Qu'est-ce que c'eeeeeeeest ?!!!! »

« Hagrid ? »

Rose s'était levée et contourna Scorpius pour aller saluer le demi-géant.

« Quand es-tu rentré ? »

« Il y a quelques jours. Je voulais revoir Poudlard… Ca m'a tant manqué. »

Hagrid baissa le regard vers le garçon qui était toujours par terre, les yeux écarquillés.

« T'es qui toi ? »

« Hagrid, voici Scorpius… Un ami. »

Il avait vivement tourné la tête vers elle, vexé d'être présenté comme un ami. En revanche, Rose esquivait son regard volontairement, les joues rouges.

« Oh, Enchanté. Dis, jeune fille, les Potter sont là ? »

« Ils doivent être dans le château, tu veux que j'ailles te les chercher ? »

« Et bien je pensais… Si vous voudriez vous joindre à moi tout à l'heure pour venir prendre une tasse de thé… Ma cabane n'a pas bougé d'un poil, j'ai déjà retrouvé mes repères… »

Le géant tortillait maladroitement sa veste, visiblement intimidé, mais Rose sourit en posant sa main sur la sienne.

« Nous en serions ravis. Je vais aller les prévenir tout de suite. »

« Merci, c'est gentil. Et… Oh ! Venez pas avant une bonne heure, il faut… Que je fasse un peu de ménage. Et euh… Et si ton ami veut se joindre à nous aussi. »

Scorpius venait de se relevé, mais semblé toujours autant effrayé par Hagrid. Rose acquiesça pour lui et le géant les salua.

« C'est… Un géant ? »

« Demi-géant… Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

« Je… Je ne suis pas très rassuré devant les… Géants. Ils sont plutôt « violents » d'habitude. »

Rose lui lança un regard noir puis rougit vivement en repensant à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant d'être interrompus. Elle était heureuse de revoir un vieil ami de la famille, mais d'un autre côté, elle enragée d'avoir était ainsi coupé dans un moment aussi romantique. Scorpius continuait de fixer Hagrid qui rejoignait sa cabane et elle se rapprocha de lui, tendant doucement la main pour attraper la sienne.

« Scorpius ! »

Elle se ravisa aussitôt et se retourna vers Albus qui venait d'arriver.

« Scorpius, il faut que tu remontes signer le registre. Pomfresh n'avait pas l'air content que tu la plante comme ça. Je lui ai ramené un beau spécimen qu'elle est en train d'étudier et visiblement les champignons sont très rares. Y'a déjà le prof de potion qui est là-bas pour la cueillette. »

Rose n'avait pas tout saisi de la conversation, mais ce qui l'avait surprise, c'était qu'Albus avait appelé le garçon par son prénom au lieu de son nom. Lui cachaient-ils des choses ?


	7. Légendes de Poudlard

_Je sais, je suis impardonnable de n'avoir donnée aucune de mes nouvelles et de n'avoir continué aucune de mes histoires mais... CA Y EST !!! J'ai un travail à moi !!! Comme les grands !!!... Et je suis fatiguée u___u mais l'avantage c'est que j'ai un salaire régulier qui me permet d'avoir un petit chez moi trèèès bientôt !! (je croise les doigts en surveillant les agences immobilières) Bref, la vie active comme son nom l'indique est très active et j'ai peu de temps pour moi (je travaille même le samedi matin !!) Mais je tiens le coup et j'espère avoir bientôt le temps de me replonger dans mes histoires pour ne plus vous faire attendre plus longtemps.  
En attendant, voici le 7e chapitre de Fenêtre Ouverte.  
Bonne lecture !!_

_

* * *

  
_

Hagrid était heureux. Face à lui, les enfants Potter-Weasley, ressemblant vraiment à leurs parents au temps de l'ancien Poudlard. Il ne pu s'empêcher de renifler, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ça faisait longtemps, les enfants. Je suis content. Merci d'être venus. »

Il leur désigna les sièges où chacun s'assit, gentiment. Lily lança un regard au dernier siège où Scorpius s'assit, pâle.

« Pourquoi il est là lui ? »

Rose rougit violemment et détourna le regard alors qu'Albus sourit en se penchant vers elle.

« Hagrid l'a invité. »

Ce dernier n'entendait pas la discussion, trop occupé à préparer le thé pour ses invités.

« Il sait qui sait au moins ? »

« Je ne pense pas… »

La petite rouquine lança un regard courroucé à l'intrus qui ne le remarqua pas, les yeux fixés sur Hagrid. Rose remarqua le manège et lança à son tour un regard menaçant à sa cousine.

« Quoi ? Tu veux sa photo ? »

Lily se renfrogna et Albus lui caressa les cheveux, cherchant à l'apaiser.

-------

« Scorpius ? »

Rose s'était penchée vers lui, intriguée.

« Scorpius ? »

Il émit un petit gémissement ressemblant à un « oui », sans détourner les yeux.

« Ca va ? »

Nouveau gémissement.

« Hagrid te met mal à l'aise ? »

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, les yeux gris écarquillés. Il hésita un instant, puis se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi tu le fixes comme ça. »

« C'est… C'est un géant… »

« Un demi-géant. »

« Rose, les géants ne sont pas vraiment dignes de confiance… »

« Scorpius ! Hagrid est notre ami ! Il fait quasiment parti de notre famille ! »

« Mais c'est… Et s'il ramène sa famille… ? »

« Il l'a déjà fait. Graup est maladroit mais maman sait le gérer… »

« Hein ?! »

« Ne me dit pas que… Tu as peur d'Hagrid ? »

« Non ! »

Il avait répondu beaucoup trop vite et Rose porta vivement une main à sa bouche pour cacher le sourire qui venait d'apparaître.

« Scorpius Malefoy a peur… Des géants ? »

Il semblait devenir de plus en plus pale et Albus pouffa de rire, deux chaises plus loin. Les yeux gris de Scorpius se vrillèrent sur lui, furieux.

« Albus ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ça ! »

« Désolé. Mais c'est pas banal ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête… »

Rose écarquilla les yeux et fixa son cousin, agacée.

« Ne me dit pas que… Albus ! C'est irrespectueux. »

« Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu savais ce qu'il imagine… »

« Albus ! »

Lily se tenait au milieu de la dispute, de plus en plus agacée. Tous parlaient doucement pour ne pas alerter Hagrid qui cette fois fouillait ses placards à la recherche de tasses (ressemblant plus à des seaux) de thé. N'y tenant plus, elle se tourna vers eux, le regard noir.

« On peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi ? »

James et Hugo échangèrent un regard, préférant ignorer le sujet de la dispute : moins ils en savaient, mieux ils se portraient, loin de la petite gueguerre qui semblait animer une partie du groupe.

« Et voilà ! »

Tous sursautèrent, « réveillés » par la grosse voix du géant qui s'empressa de servir tout le monde.

« Ah, par contre il me manque une tasse… »

« C'est pas grave ! Je n'ai pas soif, merci ! »

Scorpius avait répondu très vite, arrachant un ricanement à Albus : ainsi il avait réellement peur des géants ?

Partagée entre l'envie de rire et l'envie de réprimander son cousin, Rose préféra poser une main rassurante sur celle de Scorpius. Le contact fit sursauter le garçon qui croisa le regard de la jeune fille avant qu'ils ne s'écartent en regardant chacun dans la direction opposée.

James se leva pour aider Hagrid, cherchant un moyen pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Alors ton voyage ? Raconte-nous un peu tout ça ! »

« Oh ! C'était merveilleux, les enfants ! Nous sommes tombés sur une tribu dans l'Himalaya qui regroupe plein de demi-géants. Ils portent souvent des tenues de peau de bêtes pour se protéger du froid. Certains Moldus en ont aperçu mais pensent qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de gros singe ou quelque chose comme ça… Et l'Amazonie ! On ne pensait pas vraiment en trouver là bas mais Olympe a insisté pour faire un détour. Les géants de là-bas sont très fins, mais tellement grands !! Je me suis senti vraiment petit pour la première fois de ma vie. »

Lily et Hugo sourirent, passionnés. Scorpius ne cessait de lancer des regards discret vers Rose, cherchant à la fois à profiter de leur proximité et à regarder un minimum Hagrid. Il regrettait tant d'avoir été interrompu… Il soupira malgré lui et Rose le fixa, surprise.

« Ca va ? »

« Juste un peu fatigué, je pense que je vais rentrer… »

« Je… Je t'accompagne ? »

Son cœur explosa littéralement et il pria pour qu'elle n'entende pas les battements violents qui émanaient de sa poitrine.

« Vo… Volontiers ! »

« Oh ! Vous partez déjà ? »

Rose rougit en sentant tous les regards posés sur elle, elle s'était levée sans réfléchir, sans avoir prévu d'excuse.

« Euh… Scorpius ne se sent pas très bien. En plus il revenait de l'infirmerie… »

Elle lança un regard accusateur à Albus qui détourna les yeux, certains de n'avoir rien à se reprocher.

Le géant sembla un peu déçu mais acquiesça.

« N'hésitez pas à repasser me voir ! »

Rose sourit et Scorpius retint un cri lorsqu'Hagrid lui tapota amicalement la tête, manquant de l'enfoncer dans le sol.

-------

Devant la cabane, Rose marqua un arrêt, alors que Scorpius avançait à pas rapide pour cacher sa confusion.

« Scorpius ? »

Il s'arrêta, serrant les poings sans se retourner. Ils étaient seuls et s'il se retournait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de foncer vers elle pour l'embrasser, reprenant leur « discussion » là où elle avait était interrompue par Hagrid.

« Scorpius, je… Tu… »

Elle s'avança en se positionnant à côté de lui, fixant le château à son tour. Il ne pipa mot.

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur d'Hagrid, tu sais. Il est gentil… »

Il sentit la déception l'envahir : elle ne pensait qu'à ce géant ? Il s'était mis dans l'embarras car, en effet, il avait peur d'eux. Mais là n'était plus le problème ! Rongé par la jalousie, il avança vers le château, les poings toujours serrés, sans rien dire.

« Scorpius ! »

Elle le rattrapa dans le hall, posant une main sur son bras. Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, les lèvres du garçon soudées aux siennes. Elle sentit son esprit défaillir : ça n'était vraiment pas comparable avec la tentative plus que médiocre de Solar. Scorpius était violent, déstabilisant et pourtant il semblait se retenir d'une certaine manière. Il s'écarta d'elle vivement, comme brûlé et la toisa du regard.

« C'est si important que ça qu'Hagrid me fasse peur ? »

Elle réussit cependant à acquiescer : il était une partie de sa famille, Scorpius devrait s'y faire si…

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Mauvaise réponse… Mais bon, très bien. Si tu le prends comme ça… »

Il se rapprocha doucement des lèvres de Rose qui les entrouvrit, avide d'un nouveau baiser, mais le Serpentard se recula, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

« Alors on reportera notre « discussion » à plus tard. Tant pis pour toi. »

Il s'éloigna sans la quitter du regard. Rose déglutit difficilement, comprenant le sens de ses paroles. Elle venait de faire l'erreur qu'elle regretterait certainement… Au diable Hagrid ! Elle s'avança vers Scorpius qui secoua la tête.

« Non, non, non. Tu as raison, il faut que je soigne ma peur. Sur ce, je vais commencer à me renseigner, tu permets ? Après tout, c'est un premier remède que de mieux connaître les origines de l'objet de sa peur ! »

En temps normal, elle aurait dû être contente, mais la frustration qui rongeait son cœur était bien plus importante que tout le reste.

Scorpius ne quitta pas son sourire, amusé de la tournure que prenaient les choses : elle lui tombait dans les bras et il allait la faire languir.

-------

Lorsqu'il était retourné dans la Salle Commune, Albus avait retrouvé Rose, assise dans un fauteuil, le regard dans le vide. Il se rapprocha d'elle, passant une main devant ses yeux puis claqua des doigts. Les pupilles de la jeune fille se ravivèrent et elle releva lentement le regard vers son cousin.

« Hein ? »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, hébétée. Albus fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Pas grand-chose… »

« Où est Scorpius ? »

« A la bibliothèque. »

« A la bibliothèque ? »

« Il étudie. »

« Rose ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Il avait promis de ne pas lire dans ses pensées, mais l'envie était si irrésistible… Non ! Il avait juré !

« Albus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu t'entends bien avec Scorpius ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous semblez proches… »

« HEIN ?! »

Le garçon avait faillit tomber du fauteuil : Scorpius et lui, proche ? Cela se voyait-il tant que ça ? Il baissa la tête quelques seconde et réfléchit. Le combat dans la forêt avait été exaltant et il avait été triste pour le garçon lorsqu'il avait eu le cœur brisé ; de même le sentiment de trahison lorsqu'il avait vu des images de sa cousine dans des situations plus qu'explicites trainer dans le cerveau du Serpentard ; tout comme la complicité lorsqu'il avait fallut l'amener à l'infirmerie… Il était son ami ? Malgré les anciennes guerres entre les familles ?... Non, c'était bien pire que cela : Scorpius était devenus, en l'espace de quelques jours son… Meilleur ami ?!!

« Il… Tu… Il t'a vraiment fait une déclaration d'amour ? »

Albus revint sur terre aux paroles de sa cousine. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Mais non ! Je plaisantais ! Lui, me faire sa déclaration alors qu'il t'ai… »

Il faillit s'étrangler en ravalant ses paroles in extremis. Si elle doutait de trucs aussi stupides, c'est qu'il ne lui avait pas encore fait de déclaration et ce n'était pas à lui de rapporter la nouvelle à Rose.

« C'était une blague ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Mais alors, de quoi parliez-vous ? »

« De tout et de rien ; c'était vraiment ça qui t'inquiétait ? »

Elle rougit, rivant ses yeux sur le tapis rouge de la pièce. Le visage d'Albus devint peu à peu livide.

« Rose ? Ne me dis pas que tu es… »

« Tu crois que mon père me tuerais ? »

-------

Les lèvres de Rose, leur goût, leur douceur…

Scorpius secoua vivement la tête, s'obligeant à relire pour la énième fois le même passage de La Gigantesque Histoire Des Immenses et Grands Géants.

Le goût de son baiser, son souffle, sa...

« Rhaa !! »

La bibliothécaire apparut juste devant lui, le regard inquisiteur.

« Le silence est de rigueur, ici. Vous n'avez qu'à emprunter ce livre si vous compter rester aussi bruyant. »

Il lui renvoya un regard noir et se leva en claquant bruyamment le livre avant de s'éloigner, le grimoire sous le bras.

Il avança dans les couloirs, les pensées vagabondant vers Rose… Comment avait-il réussit à se retenir et à la… repousser ? Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle redemandait de ses baisers, il agissait comme un monstre avec elle ! Il se frappa le crâne avec le lourd livre mais rien n'y fit : il avait besoin de la voir. Il s'arrêta un instant et commença à faire les 100 pas. Elle était actuellement dans la Tour Griffondor ou bien dans sa chambre. L'un comme l'autre, l'accès lui était impossible. Il s'arrêta puis repartit dans sa marche. Il fallait qu'il arrive à entrer dans sa chambre. Il l'attendrait et il pourrait ainsi s'excuser… Ses pensées s'éloignèrent doucement : Rose dans son dortoir, seule avec lui. La porte fermée à clefs pour ne pas être déranger… Un grincement le réveilla et il pesta contre lui : maudites hormones ! Comment les autres garçons faisaient-ils pour se contrôler ?! Il tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit et sursauta face à la lourde porte qui venait d'apparaître. Elle n'était pas là, elle n'avait même jamais été là, alors comment… ? Il hésita et se rapprocha, caressant le bois de la porte qu'il poussa lentement. Aussitôt un courant d'air le happa vers l'intérieur et la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut la lourde porte claquant dans son dos.

-------

Il ne su plus s'il avait les yeux fermés ou si l'endroit était aussi noir que les ténèbres. A tâtons, il tourna sur lui-même, sentant des parois de bois qui l'encadrait. Sous ses pieds, quelque chose de mou comme du tissus. Puis soudain, il la remarqua enfin : tout autour de lui, l'air embaumait Rose à le rendre fou. Il continua à tâtonner puis étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Ses doigts heurtèrent du bois et l'espace d'un instant, il lui avait semblé avoir vu de la lumière. Il s'étira autant qu'il pu, repoussant cette fois le plafond. Puis la lumière l'éblouit. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sortit de ce qu'il semblait être un coffre, le même qu'il possédait dans sa chambre, au pied de son lit. Comment diable avait-il tenu dedans ? Un sort de rétrécissement ? Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre où il était, ce qui lui échappait était plutôt « comment ? »… Ses yeux balayèrent le dortoir et il soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le lit qui semblait être celui de la jeune fille qui l'obsédait. Un peu hagard, il eut des difficultés à se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Il se releva et alla au coffre qu'il rouvrit : dedans des affaires entassés, pas l'ombre d'un passage. Un grincement le sorti de sa réflexion et il fit volte face, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Rose.

« Scorpius ?!! Mais comment… ? »

Elle referma vivement derrière elle, prenant soin de vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne dans les escaliers.

Cette fois, lorsqu'elle le regarda, la surprise avait fait place à la méfiance.

« J'ignore comment tu t'y es pris pour t'introduire jusqu'ici mais j'exige des explications !! »

Scorpius se tourna vers le coffre, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je… Je suis arrivé par là… Avant j'étais dans un couloir et une porte est apparue… »

Le visage de Rose s'éclaira soudainement.

« Tu l'as trouvé ?!! »

« De quoi ? »

« La Salle Sur Demande !! »

« La quoi ? »

« Oncle George nous en a parlé une fois mais il a refusé de nous dire où elle était ! Tu as trouvé LA Salle Sur Demande ! »

« Ah ? Et c'est censé m'amener dans le dortoir des filles de la Tour Griffondor ? »

« Non : tu formules le lieu où tu veux aller en repassant devant plusieurs fois et tu y arrives par la porte… P… Pourquoi tu voulais venir ici ? »

Scorpius sentit le rouge monter à ses joues et il détourna le regard, prenant un air agacé.

« J'avait une question… Concernant les Géants… »

« Oh… »

Il lui jeta un regard et sursauta presque en voyant l'air déçu de la jeune fille. Il tourna vite la tête : s'il continuait à la regarder, il ne résisterait pas à se jeter sur elle et à la dévorer de baisers. Il se mordit la joue, se concentrant du mieux qu'il pu.

« Mince ! »

Rose se jeta sur lui et l'attira dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte à clef derrière eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

« Chut. Ceux sont les autres filles. »

Des voix féminines retentirent derrière le bois de la porte et la poignée s'affaissa.

« Y a quelqu'un dans la salle de bain ? »

Scorpius lança un regard paniqué à Rose qui prit une profonde inspiration.

« Oui, je prends un bain. »

« Un bain ? Tu as déjà fini tes devoirs pour profiter d'un… bain ? »

Des ricanements retentirent derrière et Rose souffla, vexée.

« Oui, j'ai même fini la rédaction pour Londubas. »

Les ricanements stoppèrent net et des murmures s'élevèrent avant que la voix ne reprenne :

« On peut y jeter un œil ? »

Un sourire victorieux apparut sur le visage de Rose.

« Oui, j'ai laissé mon sac dans la Salle Commune, à côté d'Albus. Servez-vous ! »

« Merci Rose !! »

Pour une fois qu'elle daignait partager ses notes, elles n'allèrent pas chipoter. La porte du dortoir claque et elle soupira.

« On est tranquille pour un petit moment. Il faut trouver comment te sortir de l… »

Elle s'était retournée et s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec Scorpius qui la fixait, les yeux sombres.

« Scorpius ? »

Il l'attira à lui, la plaquant contre son corps, au plus prêt possible et il l'embrassa aussi passionnément qu'il pu, se retenant d'être trop brusque, même si son corps lui dictait de faire avancer les choses. Leurs langues se joignirent et Rose poussa un gémissement à travers le baiser qui fit sourire le garçon. Il se recula pour la contempler et elle rougit.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Combien de temps avant de me faire sortir ? »

« Une demi heure, peut être plus… »

Le corps de Rose se mit à trembler d'anticipation, comprenant où Scorpius voulait en venir. Son estomac sembla se tordre en même temps que son cœur accélérait. Le Serpentard s'approcha d'elle, lentement, l'embrassant cette fois avec douceur, bien plus que la dernière fois, caressant ses cheveux puis sa joue…

« Rose, je… »

« Rose ? »

Scorpius se retourna vivement, plantant ses dents dans son poing, retenant un hurlement agacé.

« Rose ? C'est Lily, il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent ! »

L'interpellée reprit ses esprits et lança un regard hésitant à Scorpius.

« Je… Je suis dans mon bain… »

« Oh, attends, j'ouvre la porte… »

« Non, non, non, non, non !!! »

Trop tard. Scorpius eut le temps de sauter dans la baignoire, rabattant le rideau sur lui.

« Alohomora ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et Lily jeta un œil autour d'elle avant de poser un regard suspicieux sur sa cousine.

« Tu ES dans ton bain ? »

« J'allais le faire couler. »

« Mouais. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

Rose lança un regard discret au rideau de douche, inquiète. L'autre rouquine se racla la gorge, réclamant l'attention.

« Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas à te dire que tu étudiais trop pour intéresser le moindre garçon. »

« Oh. »

« Tu m'excuses ? »

« Bien sûr, Lily ! »

« Merci. Surtout que j'ai menti là-dessus. »

Derrière le rideau, Scorpius grimaça : un autre rival ?!

« Pardon ? »

Lily ricana devant l'air surpris de sa cousine.

« Ton « preux chevalier » t'as vengé de Solar si je puis dire. C'est lui qui l'a fait avouer. »

« Qui c'est ?! »

« Et bien… »

-------

Scorpius sentit ses joues rougir entre la gêne et la colère. Si Lily parlait, elle gâcherait tout !... Et la réaction de Rose ?

La colère l'envahit doucement et il donna un coup de pied rageur dans le robinet. Un lourd bruit de vibration retentit puis le bouchon sauta, éclaboussant le garçon d'un puissant jet d'au glacé, lui faisant pousser un cri suraigu.

Lily avait sursauté en même temps que Rose.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Sors d'ici Lily ! »

Rose l'avait attrapé par le bras et tiré hors de la salle de bain en claquant la porte derrière elle.

« Rose ! C'était quoi ?! »

« Je… Je… Mimi Geignarde ! Elle fait ça souvent, tu sais ? »

La rouquine la fixa, interloquée.

« Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé… »

« C'est pour ça que les autres filles se moquent de moi, elles pensent que je préfère prendre une douche pour avoir plus de temps à consacrer à mes devoirs, mais en fait je me suis disputée avec Mimi il y a plusieurs mois et elle me fait souvent cette petite blague… »

« Non mais ?!! Tu ne vas pas continuer à te laisser faire par cette folle furieuse ?!! Imagine que tu étais sous le robinet ?! »

Elle sorti sa baguette, retournant vers la porte de la salle de bain. Rose s'interposa.

« Non ! Je… C'est à moi d'intervenir. Je gère la situation. »

« Oui, bien sûr ! C'est pour ça qu'elle continue à t'embêter ! »

« Je t'assure que ça va. Je gère la situation. »

La cadette ne sembla pas convaincue et lança un regard furieux vers l'autre pièce.

« Si je la recroise aux toilettes, crois-moi que je vais lui en tenir deux mots à ce sujet ! »

Rose déglutit difficilement. Pourvu que cela ne lui attire pas plus d'ennuis...

Lily renifla et se détourna. Rose l'interpella.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Je redescends, mais si l'autre folle revient et t'ennuie alors que tu te laves, préviens-moi et je te jure que je lui ferais sa fête ! Maman m'a appris un sortilège de chauve-furie qui marche aussi sur les fantômes, alors… »

Rose sourit, touchée puis raccompagna sa cousine à la porte.

« Merci, mais ça ira… »

« Oh ! Au fait ! Je n'ai pas pu terminer la discussion ! En fait, ton preux chevali… »

Tout se passa vite : la porte de la salle de bain s'entrebâilla, Scorpius sorti sa baguette, Rose tourna la tête vers lui, Lily écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre, puis une boule rouge l'atteignit avant qu'elle ne glisse sur le sol, inerte. Rose s'horrifia et se tourna vers Scorpius.

« Pourquoi tu l'as stupéfixé ?!! »

« Il fallait que je sorte, je suis en train d'attraper la crève ! »

Malgré l'excuse première qui était de cloué le bec à la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne gâche tout, Scropius grelottait réellement. Rose lui lança un regard furieux.

« C'était vraiment la seule solution ? »

« J'avais pas trop le temps d'y penser ! »

« Et bien c'était très stupide ! »

« J'en ai rien à faire ! Si c'est comme ça, je redescends ! »

« Non !! »

Alors qu'il enjamba le corps de Lily, Rose se jeta sur lui pour l'empêcher de poser le pied sur la première marche. Malheureusement le sortilège s'exécuta, déclenchant l'alarme stridente et le toboggan. Rose s'agrippa à Scorpius et poussa un cri en voyant une des marches face à eux laisser place à un trou d'où dépassait un panneau fléché portant les inscriptions « Les Intrus Seront Punis ! ». La chute fut inévitable et les ténèbres les encerclèrent…

Rose releva la tête, sentant le corps glacé et humide de Scorpius qui grelottait sous elle.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Je sais pas, mais je crois que je ne pourrais pas éviter un bon gros rhume… Tu n'as rien ? »

« Non, ça va et toi ? »

« J'ai amortis ta chute… »

« Oh. Désolée… »

« Comment on sort d'ici ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… Tu as ta baguette ? »

« Lumos ! »

Un petit halo lumineux se forma entre eux et Rose se recula vivement, honteuse. Elle se releva et jeta des regards alentours mais l'endroit semblait trop vaste pour y voir clair.

« C'est quoi cet endroit ? »

Scorpius grelottait de plus belle et Rose soupira.

« Tu vas attraper froid ! »

« Je le sais, merci ! »

« Es-tu un Sorcier, oui ou non ? »

« Oh ! »

Le garçon agita la baguette au dessus de lui et ses vêtements séchèrent instantanément. Il se rapprocha de Rose, posant sa main sur son épaule pour le rapprocher de lui. S'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus… !

« Je ne suis pas rassurée ici. Et ma baguette est restée dans la chambre… »

« Au moins j'ai la mienne. »

« Je pense que les élèves ont dû être alertés. S'ils ne voient pas de garçon redescendre par le toboggan, ils vont se poser des questions et venir vérifier. Ils vont nous retrouver. »

« On va rester ici à attendre ?!! »

« Tu as une meilleure idée ? »

« Oui : explorer les lieux. »

« Mais… Sais-tu au moins où nous sommes ? »

« Non. »

« Alors on ne bougera pas tant que les secours ne viendront pas ! »

« Je ne vais pas rester ici à rien faire ! Il y a peut être une sortie plus loin… »

« Ce n'est pas prudent, Scorpius. »

« Et s'ils nous retrouvent, on va leur donner quoi comme excuse ?! J'étais dans ta chambre ! Et rien ne pourra amoindrir ma punition : numéro un, je suis un garçon ! Je n'avais rien à faire dans le dortoir des filles. Numéro deux, je suis un Serpentard ! Où, dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, as-tu lu que les élèves des autres maisons pouvaient entrer aussi facilement chez leurs rivaux ? Numéro trois… Je ne veux pas moisir ici. »

« Je ne bougerais pas ! »

« C'est moi qui ai la baguette. »

« Je m'en fiche !! »

Il fronça les sourcils, furieux. Quelle tête de mule !

« Et bien tant pis pour toi ! Mais je te jure que si tu bouges d'un millimètre, tu auras à faire à moi. »

Elle lui tourna le dos en s'asseyant en tailleur, l'ignorant.

« Je reviens vite. »

Il hésita, attendant une réaction de la part de la jeune fille : il n'était pas très rassuré de la laisser seule dans le noir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus rester ici à rien faire.

« Lumen… »

Trois petites bulles lumineuses s'échappèrent de sa baguette pour tournoyer paresseusement autour de la tête de Rose.

« Promets-moi de ne pas bouger. »

« Alors promets-moi de ne pas trop faire de bêtises. »

Elle lui lança un petit regard en biais avec un sourire en coin et il ricana.

« Je verrais. De toute façon, que puis-je faire de plus que déclencher un vieux piège que personne ne connaissais ? »

« Poudlard a beaucoup de secret. »

Il acquiesça et s'éloigna doucement. Le sol semblait devenir doucement de plus en plus humide au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. L'obscurité semblait dévorer les alentours au point que sa baguette semblait inefficace. Puis doucement, une lumière bleutée éclaira les alentours, donnant des formes aux murs : des égouts ? Il se retourna pour aller chercher Rose mais stoppa net devant l'obscurité d'où il venait : par où était-il venu ?!

« Rose ? »

Il jeta des regards inquiets à droite puis à gauche.

« Rose ?! »

Sa voix semblait se répercutait à l'infini autour de lui et l'angoisse le submergea.

« ROSE !! »

« Quoi ? »

Il réprima un cri, manquant de mourir de peur puis se retourna vivement vers la silhouette à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! »

« Je… J'avais peur toute seule… »

Sa frange tombait sur ses yeux, cachant partiellement sa honte. Il soupira et l'attira contre lui.

« J'ai été bête de ne pas te tenir tête. »

Son cœur battait à tout rompre mais l'inquiétude avait fait place au soulagement.

« Où… Où sommes-nous alors ? »

Il releva la tête vers le plafond, cherchant une échelle ou n'importe quel autre moyen de sortir d'ici.

« Ce doit être les égouts ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Et la sortie ? »

« On va avancer encore et on verra bien. »

Il la maintint toujours près de lui, marchant à son allure. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée mais plutôt inquiète et il sourit : la situation était peu banal et si l'histoire remontait jusqu'à leur parant, ils auraient de sacrés ennuis ! Surtout que Mr. Weasley ne semblait pas très chaleureux envers tous les mâles qui ne partageaient pas son sang… Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle !

-------

Rose sursauta en sentant les doigts de Scorpius caresser doucement ses cheveux. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise dans cet endroit, mais peut importe le lieu car tout ce qui comptait était d'être aux côté de celui qui avait volé son cœur. Elle rougit à cette pensée et baissa le regard. Elle s'arrêta net en posant les yeux sur une forme au sol.

« Sc… Scorpius… ? Tu… Tu peux éclairer ici, s'il… S'il te plait ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il… »

Rose poussa un cri et recula alors que Scorpius se mettait devant elle pour la protéger.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!! »

Face à eux, une immense tête de serpent, figée.

Rose tremblait de tous ses membres et il fallut quelques secondes pour que le Serpentard se rende compte que l'animal semblait desséché… Mort. Ses orbites étaient vides mais entourée de tâche sombre ressemblant à du sang incrusté dans les écailles.

« Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius… ! »

Rose s'était accroupis au sol, les mains autour de ses épaules, de grosses larmes dégoulinantes de ses yeux. Il se précipita vers elle, l'entourant de ses bras réconfortant.

« Sssht… Ce n'est rien. Je suis là… »


	8. 100 Points !

_Hop ! Un petit chapitre en plus !_

_J'étais sûre de l'avoir terminé et posté, mais en y regardant mieux, je me suis rendue compte qu'il fallait que je le rallonge au moins jusqu'à 8 pages..._

_Bonne lecture et merci de votre patience !_

_

* * *

  
_

« Rose ! Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. »

« Je ne peux pas !!! J'ai… J'ai peur ! »

« Cette chose est morte, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne peut plus nous faire de mal. »

Il était inquiet mais faisait tout pour contrôler sa voix et tenter de la rassurer. Cette chose était morte, mais rien n'indiquait qu'elle était la seule. Et ce qui l'avait tué pouvait être quelque chose de bien plus gros, de bien plus fort. La jeune fille tremblait contre lui, sanglotant, le visage dans ses mains. Il ne cessait de la rassurer de sa voix la plus douce, embrassant ses cheveux roux.

« Ce n'est rien, je suis là. Rose, je suis là. Regarde-moi… »

Au prix d'un effort considérable, elle releva les yeux vers lui, troublée.

« Tu as peur ? »

Elle acquiesça, silencieuse.

« Mais il est mort. Il ne te fera pas de mal. Je suis là. »

« C'est… C'est… »

« Un gros serpent mort. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne nous fera rien. »

« Non. Ce… Ce n'est pas un serpent… »

Elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler et n'osait pas regarder par-dessus l'épaule du garçon. Petite, elle avait entendu les histoires contant les aventures de son oncle. Pour elle, la plus effrayante avait été celle où Harry avait sauvé Ginny alors qu'il faisait face au premier Horcruxe. Cette histoire lui avait donné des cauchemars troublant où elle se retrouvait à la place de son oncle, mais sans sa bravoure… Et la fin était toujours la même : le crochet du serpent géant qui la transperçait…

« … Un Basilic. »

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux. Il se releva doucement et se tourna vers l'animal, l'éclairant du mieux qu'il pu. Ainsi un des plus dangereux prédateurs du monde magique avait vécu ici, dans ce château ?

« Il est mort ? »

Rose n'osait pas se retourner, ses larmes séchant doucement.

« Oui. Harry Potter l'a vaincu. »

« Il… Il n'y en a qu'un ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres trucs dans ce château, en plus de La Salle Sur Demande et de ce Basilic dont on devrait se méfier ? »

« Je n'espère pas. »

« Rose, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres trucs dans ces égouts dont on devrait se méfier ? »

« Je ne crois p… »

Un cri glacial les interrompit et leur sang se figea. Rose s'était relevée et s'était blottie contre Scorpius, tremblotante.

« Et ça c'était quoi ?!... »

Elle ne pu répondre car un boulet de canon blanc fonça droit sur eux, les traversant sans s'arrêter, volant en tout sens et continuant de pousser des cris stridents. Un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Scorpius alors que Rose ne quittait pas la silhouette des yeux.

« Mais c'est… »

« C'est Mimi Geignarde ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Ta cousine a dû penser que le sort de tout à l'heure était sa faute. Et à mon avis le Chauve-Furie doit être efficace. »

Il ricana malgré lui et la Gryffondor baissa le regard, honteuse.

« Mais c'était un mensonge. »

« Elle n'en savait rien. Mais au moins maintenant, on a quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider à sortir ! »

« Mais si elle sait que c'est moi qui… »

« Chut. Elle n'est pas censé savoir. D'accord ? »

« Mais… »

Scorpius l'interrompis en caressant ses joues pour retirer les dernières larmes.

« Calme-toi et arrête de réfléchir. Fais-moi confiance… »

« D'accord. »

Il sourit et se recula avant de pointer sa baguette dans les airs.

« FINITE !! »

-------

Ces toilettes étaient en général évitées à cause de Mimi Geignarde. Rose avait juré ne jamais chercher à la croiser et pourtant aujourd'hui elle lui était éternellement reconnaissante… Tant qu'elle ne lui avouerait pas qu'elle était en réalité à l'origine de sortilège du Chauve-Furie… Indirectement et à cause d'un gros mensonge pour sauver Scorpius… Elle sursauta en sentant la main du garçon se resserrer sur la sienne et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il la fixait, inquiet.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Mieux. Beaucoup mieux ! Mais je ne veux plus jamais retourner dans ces sous-sols ! »

« J'y compte bien ! »

« Et toi, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Un peu perdu peut-être… »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte des toilettes et se fixaient droit dans les yeux.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont savoir que c'était nous ? »

« Je n'espère pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on leur dira ? »

Il ricana et la poussa contre la porte, plaquant ses mains de chaque côté d'elle, l'obligeant à se reculer.

« La vérité ? »

Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler et ses joues s'enflammer, mais elle ne pouvait quitter le regard gris du garçon. Il l'hypnotisait.

« Qui est… ? »

« Et bien : je suis un très mauvais garçon et j'aime attirer les regards sur moi. Malheureusement, tu t'es retrouvée sur mon chemin et tu as voulu me raisonner. Et tu es tombée avec moi. »

« Mais et si les professeurs… »

« Ce n'est même pas sûr qu'ils soient au courant que c'est nous ! »

« Mais… »

« On n'a qu'à leur dire que nous n'étions pas là, que nous étions tous les deux ailleurs… Ensemble… »

« HEIN ?! »

Il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et l'embrassa délicatement sans la quitter du regard.

« Nous étions en train de faire des choses… Que les étudiants de notre âge aiment bien expérimenter… »

Rose déglutit difficilement et Scorpius se colla encore plus à elle, l'embrassant langoureusement. Le baiser lui fit perdre la tête et il souleva la jeune fille contre la porte, approfondissant leur étreinte. Il n'y avait plus de limite. L'avoir vu si fragile dans les égouts l'avait touché. Il avait besoin de la savoir à lui, entièrement. Il voulait se l'accaparer égoïstement pour être le seul à la protéger.

Elle frémit en sentant la main glacée du Serpentard glisser contre son ventre, remontant lentement sous sa chemise. Alors qu'il frôlait la dentelle de ses sous-vêtements, un bruit les ramena sur terre.

« Scor… Scorpius ? »

Il sentit la rage l'envahir : pourquoi ?!! Pourquoi un tel acharnement alors qu'il était enfin proche d'elle comme il n'aurait jamais pu oser l'espérer ?!!

« Scorpius il… »

« Faisons comme si on n'avait rien entendu. »

Comme pour le narguer, on tapa de nouveau contre la porte des toilettes. Il relâcha doucement Rose, à contrecœur et ouvrit brusquement, laissant sa colère l'emporter.

« ESPECE DE SALE… !!! »

Avant même d'avoir pu voir qui était le visiteur, avant même d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase, avant même d'avoir pu évacuer sa colère, un poing s'abattit vivement contre son nez, dans un horrible craquement.

« Scorpius ! »

Rose se pencha vers lui, affolée. Le Serpentard pesta, ses mains jointes sur son nez, des larmes de douleurs retenue aux coins des yeux, sans quitter du regard celui qui l'avait frappé.

« Sacré droite, Potter… Je crois que tu m'as cassé le nez… Ouille… »

Albus le fixait d'un regard noir, serrant fermement la carte des Maraudeurs dans son poing. Rose passa de l'un à l'autre puis reprit lentement ses esprits.

« Albus !! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!! Ca va pas la tête ?!! »

« Ma tête va très bien. En revanche, LUI avait besoin d'un bon calmant… »

Les joues de la Gryffondor devinrent semblables à deux tomates. Elle détourna vivement le visage, préférant ignorer le sous entendu d'Albus.

« Tu n'as pas à savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, Albus !!! »

« C'est MA cousine !!! »

« Je ne la force à rien !! »

« ESPECE DE… »

« CA SUFFIT !!!! »

Rose s'était levée et s'était postée entre les deux jeunes hommes, furieuse.

« J'en ai marre !!! Je suis une grande fille !! J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux !! »

« Mais, Rose… Le règlement, Poudlard… »

« JE CONNAIS LE REGLEMENT, ALBUS !! Et je ne l'enfreindrais pas !! »

« HEIN ?!!! »

Scorpius était outré : il avait été à deux doigts de la conquérir entièrement de corps et d'esprit et voilà que maintenant elle avouait ne pas vouloir enfreindre le règlement, ce qui signifiait… Juste… Se tenir la main et à la limite des baisers mais très, très discrets… Rien de plus… AB-SO-LU-MENT-RI-EN-DE-PLUS.

Albus éclata de rire et Rose sursauta, surprise.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« Ton « petit copain » vient de réaliser à quel point il est difficile de fréquenter une fille aussi appliquée dans les études et le respect des lois. Je n'ai même pas besoin de lire dans tes pensées pour être sûr que tu t'y tiendras parce qu'après tout, tu es ainsi, Rose. »

Elle rougit vivement, comprenant elle-même ses propres paroles. Elle resta figée, sans se retournée, inquiète du visage que pouvait lui présenter Scorpius. Albus la contourna et se rapprocha du Serpentard, en souriant.

« Et bien, je pense que je devrais m'excuser pour ce coup de poing. Même si tu l'avais mérité… »

« Et celle-là ? Tu l'as méritée ?!!! »

Elle ne pu réagir à temps : Scorpius leva la baguette et un éclair vert traversa toute la pièce…

-------

« Non mais vraiment ! Qui aurait idée de… Mr. Malefoy, croyez-moi que cela sera inscrit dans votre livret scolaire ! Oser utiliser un tel sortilège ! »

Mrs. Pomfresh s'affairait autour de lui en appliquant un baume apaisant sur le nez gonflé du jeune homme.

« Je vous pensais plus mature ! Je n'imagine même pas les points que vous allez faire perdre à votre maison pour une dispute vraiment stupide ! »

« Coâ ! »

L'infirmière se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du Serpentard, ses yeux se posant sur le petit crapaud à lunette que tenait Rose entre ses bras.

« Et vous aussi !! Déclencher une bagarre !! Vous me décevez, Mr. Potter ! Vous avez mérité ce qu'il vous arrive !! »

« COWAK ?!!! »

« Oh que oui !! Je vous soignerez après lui ! Et je n'irais pas de main morte non plus !! »

Comme pour joindre les gestes à la parole, Scorpius poussa un cri lorsqu'elle redressa le cartilage de son nez afin de le guérir convenablement.

Rose restait stoïque, le regard dans le vague. Albus remua un peu, la rappelant sur terre et elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu l'as mérité, ah ça oui ! Et tu es peut être fière de la situation mais sache que je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot ! »

Elle le posa sur le lit et l'infirmière lui donna un coup de baguette, le changeant de nouveau en élève de Gryffondor.

« Ne bougez pas, je vais aller chercher vos professeurs principaux ! »

Scorpius se tenait toujours le nez, fixant un point dans le vide, pendant que Rose et Albus se jaugeaient du regard.

« Je suis une grande fille et je n'ai nullement besoin d'être ainsi surprotégée ! J'ai déjà mon père à la maison alors merci de me laisser respirer à Poudlard ! »

« Mais Rose… »

« Albus, ça me touche que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi, mais je sais me débrouiller seule. Et je n'admets pas non plus que tu utilises la violence physique pour résoudre des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas ! »

« Merci de prévenir, la prochaine fois ce sera lui le crapaud… Rose, sérieusement ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il se trame dans sa tête !! »

« Faites comme si j'étais pas là surtout. »

Scorpius les dévisageait froidement et Albus lui lança un regard noir. Rose soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'en ai marre de cette attitude de gamin ! Vous m'agacez !!! »

Elle serra les poings et se leva pour quitter l'infirmerie. Scorpius la suivit, hésitant.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Respirer ! Si vous n'êtes même pas capable de faire le moindre petit effort, ne comptez plus sur moi ! »

Le temps qu'elle franchisse la porte, Mrs. Pomfresh arriva et dévisagea les deux garçons.

« Non, non, non. Vous, vous attendez ici : vos professeurs vont arriver… Mrs. Weasley, n'hésitez pas à revenir si jamais on vous demande un justificatif. »

-------

La table des Gryffondor était animée et tous ne parlaient plus que des 100 points retirés à leur maison sans en connaître l'origine. Même histoire à la table des Serpentard où Scorpius chipotait son assiette sans arriver à manger quoi que ce soit. Il déglutit difficilement et leva le regard vers la table des Gryffondors. Evidemment, la jeune fille n'était pas présente, sans doute encore en train de bouder. Albus le regardait aussi, la tête basse pour se faire remarquer un minimum. Si sa maison apprenait qu'il était à l'origine des points perdus, il risquait d'avoir de sérieux problèmes.

« Je suis sûre que c'est Crow qui est le fautif ! Il est trop maladroit… »

« Hey ! C'est pas moi ! »

« Il y a peut être eu un changement au programme. Ils vont peut-être retirer 100 points aux autres maisons aussi, mais pas tout de suite. »

« Tu crois ? »

Lily ricana en secouant la tête.

« Vous êtes vraiment stupides ! S'ils ont enlevés des points à nous et aux Serpentards, c'est qu'il y a eu un souci commun comme une bagarre ! »

Albus donna un coup de pied sous la table et Lily le fixa d'un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Albus ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Moi je suis sûre et certaine que c'est ça ! Et si je mets la main sur l'un deux, croyez-moi, il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure !! Déjà que les Serdaigles sont devant nous dans la coupe de Quidditch, maintenant ils friment parce qu'ils sont premiers au classement scolaire ! »

« Ouais ! Si je coince l'idiot qui nous a fait perdre nos points ! »

« J'suis d'accord, on va s'occuper de lui ! »

Lily acquiesça, fière d'elle. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers son frère qui la regardait, paniqué. Elle fronça les sourcils, interrogative puis porta une main à ses lèvres.

« Non. »

Il acquiesça avant de baisser la tête sur son croissant.

Un flot de hiboux pénétra dans la Grande Salle, lâchant des enveloppes à leurs destinataires. Habituellement, tous étaient bruyant en attendant des nouvelles de leur parents, mais cette fois, l'attention était focalisées sur deux enveloppes rouges qui tombaient doucement : l'une sur la table de Gryffondor, l'autre sur celle de Serpentard… Lily la fixa sans ciller, retenant sa respiration, comme tous les autres élèves. La première tomba dans l'assiette d'Albus et tous retinrent une exclamation. Ils se tournèrent vivement pour suivre la deuxième qui fut rattrapé au vol par Scorpius qui tenta en vain de la déchirer. Cela eu un effet contraire : elle se déplia vivement et la voix d'Astoria Malefoy raisonna dans la pièce, suivit de peu par celle de Ginny Potter. Le tintamarre provoqué rendait les réprimandes incompréhensibles à l'exception des mots « honte », « déception » et « stupide ». Les deux garçons s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans leur siège, craignant la réaction des autres. Les enveloppes rouges s'émiettèrent et des cris fusèrent des deux tables.

« Tu lui as mis la pâté ?!! »

« Sérieux ! Tu lui as fait quoi ! Il fait une de ces têtes !! »

« Ahaha ! Bien fait pour cette sale vipère ! »

« J'aurais voulu être là !! »

« Raconte-nous tout ! »

« Le lionceau doit moins faire le fière !!! »

« Ca valait bien 100 points !! »

« C'est pas grave d'être dernier, du moment que ce Potter a eu une sacré raclé ! »

« Albus, tu lui as fait quoi à Malefoy ?! Tu es épatant ! »

Lily ricana et Albus cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Il se releva et croisa le regarde de Scorpius qui haussa lui aussi les épaules, sans comprendre. Au moins ils n'allaient pas devenir les pestiférés de leur maison comme ils l'avaient craint.

-------

A la fin du petit déjeuner, Albus fit mine de s'éloigner du groupe, s'excusant d'une heure de colle à respecter. Il se faufila derrière un tableau et arriva dans un autre couloir juste derrière un groupe de Serpentard.

« J'espère qu'il fera moins le fier dorénavant ! Ca lui apprendra ! »

Scorpius eu un rire gêné et tourna la tête pour éviter les regards. Il aperçu Albus et stoppa net.

« Je… Je reviens. »

Sans être vu, il rattrapa le garçon et poussa un long soupir avant d'éclater d'un fou rire communicatif.

« T'as vu leur tête ?!! »

« J'ai eu trop peur qu'ils m'assassinent. Au lieu de ça je suis le roi de la journée !! »

« Tu leur a dit quoi ? »

« La vérité : que tu avais ta sale petite tête de fouine habituelle et que tu t'étais moqué de moi. Et tu me connais, je t'ai donné une fabuleuse droite !!! Et toi ? »

« Qu'avec ta sale tête de crapaud, tu méritais d'être changé toi-même en grenouille !! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de soupirer et de se laisser tomber sur le carrelage froid. La dispute passée était déjà oubliée.

« Albus, t'as jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ta cousine ? »

« Ces derniers temps ça me titille, j'avoue… »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'essais pas ? »

Le Gryffondor le dévisagea, l'air maussade.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi ? »

« Tiens, tu n'es pas dans ma tête pour le savoir ? »

Albus leva les yeux au ciel devant le ton acide du Serpentard.

« Je ne suis pas constamment dans ta tête… Seulement quand tu es un peu trop proche de Rose… »

« Menteur. »

Pour toute réponse, il lui tira la langue et Scorpius ricana.

« Alors ? »

« Je suis assez malin pour me douter de ce à quoi tu penses et je suis désolé : même si j'arrive à lire l'esprit d'une fille, je suis incapable de les comprendre… »

Le blondinet rit puis soupira en se couchant sur le sol, les bras derrière la tête.

« Je dois faire quoi d'après toi ? »

« Je sais pas… Déjà ne pas avoir de pensées obscènes quand tu la regardes et je pense que ça pourrait être un bon début. »

« Y a que toi que ça gêne, je te rappelle. »

« Si Rose savait tout ce à quoi tu penses. A mon avis elle recommencerait à t'éviter et à te regarder de haut… »

« La lettre d'amour qu'elle a reçu en première année… C'était moi. »

« QUOI ?!!! »

« J'étais sérieux et je savais pas qu'elle était venue. Je l'ai attendu… Il parait que Peeves l'a intercepté. Si j'avais su… »

« C'était pas un piège ? »

Scorpius ricana et se tourna vers Albus qu'il dévisagea.

« Pas le moins du monde. »

« Alors ça fait longtemps que tu as des vues sur elle… »

« Depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu. »

« Alors pourquoi t'as pas insisté. »

« Tu le prendrais comment toi, si une fille à qui tu file rencards pour lui déclarer ta flamme te pose un lapin ? »

« Elle savait même pas qui c'était et Peeves est intervenu je te rappelle… »

« Potter et Malefoy qui parlent de moi ? Peeves est aux abois !!! »

Les deux garçons se relevèrent vivement, faisant face au fantôme qui venait d'apparaître et les dévisageait de ses petits yeux méchants.

« Alors ? On s'acoquine ? Si vos amis le découvraient ? Ohohoh !! Ca c'est une idée !! Si j'allais avertir tout le monde ? »

« Laisse tomber, personne ne te croirais. »

« Hmm… Je crois avoir aperçu un groupe de Serpentards qui passait pas très loin… Peeves va s'amuser !!! »

Albus jeta un regard à Scorpius et fit un geste de la main, l'intimant à le suivre derrière une tapisserie.

« Ohohoh ! On me fait des cachoteries ? »

Peeves voulu les suivre mais un sortilège se retourna contre lui, l'assommant au passage. Albus repassa la tête par delà leur cachette et regarda le fantôme qui était paralysé.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« On a un esprit frappeur qui hante le manoir de mon oncle… On a appris à le maîtriser. On va par où ici ? »

« Si on continue, on ressort pas loin des cachots des Serpentards. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant qu'il ne se réveille… »

Scorpius sourit fièrement et suivit le Gryffondor.

« Et donc tu t'es confié à Rose dans une lettre anonyme… »

« Je lui ai donné rendez-vous, nuance. »

« Et elle le sait ? »

« Je lui ai tout avoué cet été. »

« Je vois… Et elle a réagit comment ? »

« Elle s'est laissée embrasser… »

Albus se contrôla du mieux qu'il pu pour ne pas répliquer mais Scorpius sembla entendre un grincement de dents.

« Oh, Potter !! Elle n'a plus 12 ans ! Elle sait se débrouiller comme une grande ! Pas besoin de lui coller aux basques ! »

« Je fais ce qui me chante ! »

« Tu n'es pas aussi protecteur envers ta frangine. »

« Elle m'a fait comprendre que je devais plus me mêler de ses affaires… J'ai encore des cicatrices… »

Scorpius éclata de rire et Albus sourit.

« Je sais pas si je peux te faire totalement confiance pour Rose. Après tout, tu es réputé pour être un sacré coureur de jupons… »

« C'était par jalousie. Comme je pensais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, j'ai tout fait pour faire mon intéressant. »

« Très intelligent. »

« Ce n'était pas la bonne tactique, je te l'accorde. Mais j'ai au moins appris beaucoup de choses… »

Le ton très suggestif de Scorpius surpris Albus. Il hésita entre l'énervement – pourquoi livrerait-il sa cousine à un animal pareil – et ma curiosité. Après tout il n'avait eu droit qu'à un chaste baiser d'une fille en 3e année et il n'y avait pas de quoi se vanter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Il parait que je suis douée pour embrasser… »

« Tss… Quel frimeur… Et je suppose que monsieur à dû se débrouiller pour voler plus que des baisers ? »

« Certainement pas. Ces vipères de femelles ne cherchent qu'une chose : la célébrité ! Comme si j'allais me laisser avoir… »

« Oh, donc Monsieur Scorpius est toujours… Vierge ? »

Albus se retourna en entendant le Serpentard trébucher derrière lui. Il releva sa baguette, éclairant un visage rouge de honte qui le rendit hilare.

« C'est ça !! Moque-toi !! T'as jamais eu de copine de toute façon parce qu'elles te trouvent trop simplet !! »

« Hey ! »

Scorpius se releva et réajusta sa cape.

« On est bientôt arrivé ? »

« La discussion te dérange ? »

« Plutôt, oui ! »

« Je me renseigne, c'est tout. Et j'hésite encore. »

« Tu hésites sur quoi ? »

« Entre m'interposer encore entre toi et Rose ou bien vous donner ma bénédiction… Mais si j'optais pour la dernière option et que son père découvre qu'elle flirte avec toi, je pense qu'il me considèrerait comme traitre et comme j'aime beaucoup mon oncle Ron… Je crois que je vais encore vous enquiquiner un petit moment… »

« Tant que tu ne nous interromps plus… »

« Comme si elle te laissera aller jusqu'au bout dans l'enceinte de l'école. Tu parles de Rose je te rappelle… »

« Sauf que les prochaines vacances approchent… Et j'ai fait un petit caprice à mon père… »

-------

« Nooooooooooooon !! »

Ron s'arrachait les cheveux alors qu'Hermione continuait de boire sagement son thé.

« Ils vont pas revenir !! Non !! Je ne veux pas !!! 'Mione !! Il faut faire quelque chose ! L'argent qu'on a économisé ! Achetons ce terrain comme ça ils ne traineront plus par ici !! »

« Ron… Ce n'est que pour ces vacances… »

« Tu as dit ça aux vacances derniers ! Ils n'étaient pas censés revenir !! »

« Draco s'est racheté depuis, tu le sais très bien. Alors soit indulgent. »

« Tu vas me dire que tu lui as tout pardonné ? Il a faillit nous tuer !! Et rappelle-toi quand il te traitait de Sang-De-Bourbe, hein ? »

Hermione releva un regard noir vers le garçon qui rabattit vivement son caquet.

« N'utilise pas ce mot en ma présence, Ron. Même pour illustrer tes propos. Il revient pour les vacances et nous allons continuer notre vie habituelle. »

« Avec eux à côté, tu parles d'une vie habituelle… »

« Ron ! »

« D'accord, d'accord !!! Je retourne au travail… Mais si sa progéniture s'approche d'un de nos enfants, je lui lance un sortilège dont il se rappellera !!! »

L'homme claqua la porte derrière lui et Hermione reposa sa tasse en soupirant. Draco s'était racheté de maintes façons. A la fois pour lui et pour sa famille. Aujourd'hui, il portait encore le nom des Malefoy comme une punition… Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une autre chance, après tout ?


	9. Un début de vacances prometteur

_Nouveau chapitre et le début des vacances pour nos jeunes héros... _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits commentaires et me donner votre avis !!_

_

* * *

  
_

Le Poudlard Express patientait sur le quai de Prè-Au-Lard, attendant que les élèves finissent de charger leurs affaires, le temps de leurs congés. Scorpius jeta un regard alentour et soupira : plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait qu'aperçu la jeune rouquine qui refusait de lui parler. Cette dernière avait eu son lot d'ennuis avec Lily car pour lui expliquer comment elle avait reçu le sort de pétrification n'était pas une mince affaire.

Les yeux gris du Serpentard croisèrent ceux d'Albus qui arrivait vers lui. Il se posta à côté de lui, mine de rien, et fixait la direction opposée : ils étaient toujours considérés comme des héros par ceux de leur maison respectives, s'ils montraient le moindre signe d'alliance, ils auraient de gros ennuis.

« Rose ne veut pas te voir. Elle m'a claqué la porte du compartiment au nez. »

« Je m'en doutais… »

« Tu penses toujours que tu vas passer de bonnes vacances ? »

« On verra bien… D'habitude, je reste à Poudlard mais j'ai préféré faire autrement pour ce coup. »

« C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air très proche de ta famille. »

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Potter. »

Albus savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible, mais comme Scorpius ne bougeait pas, le Griffondor s'hasarda.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? »

« Tiens, tu n'es pas dans mes pensées ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je me contrôlerais… »

« Mouais… »

Un Serpentard interpela le garçon et ce dernier fit un petit signe discret à Albus, pour le saluer. Leur amitié devait être la chose la plus saugrenue que tout Poudlard ait pu connaître, alors autant la cacher même si certainement peu de personne y croiraient…

-------

Rose était appuyée contre la vitre, observant les deux garçons jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent. Elle poussa un long soupir et se réinstalla au fond de son fauteuil. Etaient-ils amis ou bien ennemis ? Décidemment, elle ne les comprendrait jamais !

La porte s'ouvrit et Lily fit son apparition, jetant des regards alentours avant de finir par s'asseoir. Rose soupira.

« Il n'y a pas d'autres trucs bizarres, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Je me méfie si je veux ! Mimi Geignarde qui arrive dans ta salle de bain, je me fais pétrifier par on ne sait quoi, les escaliers qui dérapent et l'alarme qui se déclenche et toi qui ne voit et n'entends absolument rien ! »

« J'ai été aussi surprise que toi ! Et je n'ai pas compris ce que c'était. »

Lily lui jeta un regard suspicieux puis détourna la tête.

« Mon frère n'est pas là ? »

« Je refuse de partager mon air avec lui tant qu'il n'aura pas gagné un minimum de civilité. »

« Rose ! C'est juste 100 points qu'il nous a fait perdre ! Avec tes bonnes notes, on les rattrapera vite ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça… Il s'est battu avec Scorpius et c'est ça qui m'énerve ! Ils ne peuvent pas rester 10 minutes sans s'envoyer des vannes ou se lancer des sortilèges ! »

La plus jeune ricana en attrapant un magazine.

« Bah, ça leur passera… Les hormones, tu sais… Ah ! J'ai hâte d'être à la maison ! »

Rose baissa la tête en soupirant :

« Faudra qu'on m'explique encore une fois pourquoi nous sommes obligés de faire tout ce détour mon frère et moi alors que nous habitons justement à Pré-Au-Lard… »

-------

Le Poudlard Express se mit en branle et le retour se passa sans encombre. Hugo et Rose furent accueillis par leur mère et Drago qui attendait patiemment. Rose ralentit l'allure en voyant l'étrange couple.

« Ma… Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« On a eu un soucis avec la voiture et Drago a bien voulu nous dépanner. »

« Je ne fais que rendre service. Bonjour Rose, Hugo. J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage… »

Ils sourirent par politesse mais Rose se rapprocha de sa mère.

« Et papa ? »

« Il râle à la maison… »

Rose comprit alors : les Malefoy logeaient encore à côté, ce qui signifiait que…

« Scorpius ! »

L'interpellé écarquilla les yeux puis détourna vivement la tête pour ne pas voir son père qui s'avançait vers lui pour le saluer. Avant même qu'il n'arrive à son niveau, le garçon le contourna et le dépassa pour se poster à côté d'Hugo. Il sourit poliment à Hermione, évitant le regard courroucé de Rose.

« Bonjour, Mrs. Weasley. Nous faisons le chemin ensemble ? »

Elle acquiesça et Drago les rejoignit, penaud et gêné. Hermione lui jeta un regard furieux auquel il répondit en haussant les épaules, dépité et triste.

-------

La voiture de la famille Malefoy était spacieuse. Rose avait entendu dire de son père que cette famille détestait tout ce qui était Moldu, pourtant, en ce moment même, le patriarche conduisait une voiture d'origine Moldu, aux côtés de sa mère, parfaitement Moldu, discutant de sujet sans magie, comme de parfait Moldu… Pourquoi son père s'entêtait-il à continuer à le détester ainsi ?... Et pourquoi Scorpius était-il aussi stupide ?...

Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard du garçon, assis à côté d'Hugo. Elle fronça les sourcils puis se détourna vers la vitre. Il était un imbécile ! Son père venait le chercher, il était heureux de le voir, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de l'humilier devant tout le monde.

La voiture amorça une descente en douceur et reparut à l'œil de tous au détour d'une route de campagne, proche de Pré-Au-Lard.

-------

Ron était dans son fauteuil habituel, essayant de se concentrer sur un magazine de Quidditch, mais son regard ne cessait de glisser vers la fenêtre, vers cette maudite maison qui aujourd'hui semblait le narguer.

Il entendit des portières se refermer et il se leva vivement pour accueillir sa petite famille. Hermione lui sourit puis se tourna volontairement vers Drago en le saluant de la manière la plus polie qui soit, faisant rager son mari. Avant que Ron ait pu dire quelque chose, Hugo l'interpella pour lui parler du dernier match de Quidditch.

Hermione ramena les valises de son fils à l'étage à coup de baguette magique et passa par la chambre de Rose.

« Tout s'est bien passé à Poudlard ? »

« Oui, je ramène des bonnes notes, comme toujours. »

« Ne nous fait pas de mauvais coups comme ton cousin, d'accord ? Jouer les Maraudeurs n'a jamais rien rapporté de bon. »

« Mais maman… Toi aussi tu allais contre les règles. »

« A l'époque il y avait des Mangemorts partout. C'était par obligation. »

Rose fit une moue boudeuse et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« Est-ce que tu t'entends bien avec Scorpius ? »

La jeune fille baissa la tête en rougissant.

« On discute, ça nous arrive… »

« Tu te rapproches de lui ? »

« On peut dire ça. »

« C'est une bonne chose. »

Hermione s'installa à côté de sa fille et coiffa doucement ses cheveux.

« Tu en apprends un peu plus sur lui, je suppose. »

« Oui… »

Rose soupira et se tourna vers sa mère.

« Tu veux encore que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas ? Je te rappelle que la dernière fois, Scorpius a disparut après notre discussion… »

Hermione sourit et plongea son regard chocolat dans celui de sa fille.

« Tu es devenue très jolie. Il y a un garçon qui te plait ? »

Rose vira instantanément au rouge, comme le faisait son père autrefois, ce qui fit rire Hermione.

« Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais… Avec ton charme, tu arriverais peut être à convaincre Scorpius. »

« Maman ! On croirait entendre Tante Ginny !! »

« Je suis presque sûre que tu es capable de l'influencer… »

« Je ne veux pas l'influencer. »

« Son père souffre de cette distance qui s'est instaurée entre eux deux… »

« Je le sais, et ça me brise le cœur aussi. Mais Scorpius est aussi têtu que papa ! »

« J'avoue que dans ce cas… Mais tu as toute ma confiance. Tu es intelligente et rusée. Tu y arriveras. »

La mère déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa fille puis se leva pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

-------

Rose n'eut même pas le temps de se reposer que quelqu'un tapa à sa fenêtre.

« C'est pas vrai… »

Elle entrouvrit la vitre et jeta un œil à Scorpius qui la fixait, sûr de lui.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

« J'ai un otage… »

Elle baissa les yeux et aperçu Pattenrond, maintenu par la peau du cou comme un chaton, qui ne sembla pas dérangé le moins du monde. Elle soupira et ouvrit, laissant entrer l'intrus qui déposa le chat au sol avant de s'installer sur le lit.

« Ah. Ce voyage en train m'a fatigué… Tu dois le prendre à chaque fois que tu dois rentrer chez toi ? C'est un peu bête, non ? »

Scorpius tenta de capter son attention, mais la jeune fille semblait obnubilée par le rangement de ses livres. Il grogna et se leva pour se retrouver à côté d'elle.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Bah les pattes de mes affaires. »

« Hey ! Il n'y a pas Albus dans les parages, donc il n'est pas censé y avoir de dispute… »

« Pourquoi tu as esquivé ton père ? »

Le sourire de Scorpius s'évapora en un instant et il soupira.

« Ceux sont mes affaires. »

« Tu vas lui reprocher tout ça encore longtemps ? »

« On n'a pas déjà eu cette discussion ? »

« Si, justement ! Et comme tu t'entêtes… »

« Moi je m'entête ?! Qui est la tête de mule qui s'obstine à se mêler de mes affaires ?! »

Rose lui lança un regard meurtrier qu'il lui rendit, furieux.

« Je… Tu… Tu es… Rha !!! Tu m'énerves !! »

Elle se détourna et s'assit sur son lit en attrapant un livre, ignorant le garçon. Ce dernier s'installa dans un coin de sa chambre, sans la quitter du regard.

« Tu devrais partir… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que mon père va venir me voir d'un instant à l'autre. »

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

« Tu devrais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il te déteste… »

« Il me déteste parce que je suis un mâle potentielle dans la course pour le cœur de sa fille ou bien parce que je suis le fils Malefoy ? »

Rose rabaissa son livre et le dévisagea, muette.

« Tu vois, j'ai au moins un point commun avec ton père… »

Elle soupira, la mine triste. Sa grand-mère lui avait dit de se méfier, son père le détestait et le propre fils de Drago Malefoy le méprisait… Pourtant sa mère semblait lui avoir pardonné, tout comme son Survivant d'oncle…

Scorpius s'était approché sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et elle revint à elle lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent nez à nez. Elle se recula vivement, surprise, manquant de se cogner la tête contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Je te taquine… »

« Tu… Si mon père arrive. »

« Je vais partir, ne t'en fais pas. Dès que tu m'auras pardonné. »

Rose entendit la voix de son père et paniqua. Elle tourna la tête vers Scorpius qui semblait déterminé à rester.

« Je te pardonne ! »

« Tu n'es pas très convaincante… »

« Je te pardonne, Scorpius ! Ca ne suffit pas ? »

Les premières marches des escaliers grincèrent et Scorpius sourit.

« Je vais te montrer comment être plus convaincante… »

La poignée de la porte de sa chambre s'affaissa au même moment où le garçon l'embrassa. L'adrénaline qui se déchargea dans le corps de Rose faillit lui faire tourner la tête.

Au loin, une voix interpella son père et la poignée remonta mais le cœur de Rose ne se calma pas pour autant. Scorpius la plaqua doucement sur le lit, passant sur elle, sans briser leur baiser. Elle gémit, mais ne se débattit pas : elle attendait ça depuis un moment déjà et pouvoir enfin gouter de nouveau aux lèvres du garçon, sans qu'Albus n'intervienne… Scorpius la fit passer à califourchon sur ses genoux, terminant enfin leur étreinte. Il la dévisagea en souriant, fier de lui.

« Tu es toute rouge… »

Il colla sa tête contre la poitrine de la jeune fille qui frémit.

« Et ton cœur bat très vite… »

« Co… Comment savais-tu que mon père ne rentrerait pas ? »

Scorpius déglutit difficilement et croisa le regard de la jeune fille.

« Je ne le savait pas… »

Ainsi, il avait risqué sa peau pour un baiser… Même plus qu'un baiser vu la position plus que suggestive qu'avait adopté le couple. Rose s'agita et faillit tomber à la renverse. Scorpius la bloqua vivement entre lui et le matelas, la fixant d'un regard sombre.

« Ne bouge pas comme ça sur moi ou tu vas finir par avoir des problèmes… »

Elle déglutit difficilement et il plongea sa tête dans son cou.

« Personne ne va nous embêter puisqu'Albus n'est pas là… »

« Rose… ! »

La porte s'ouvrit vivement et Scorpius se pétrifia en même temps que la jeune fille, tournant la tête dans la direction de l'invité surprise. Les deux jeunes s'éloignèrent vivement et le bois claqua derrière un Albus rouge de rage.

« Je dérange, peut-être ? »

« Oui, un peu, j'avoue… »

Rose lança un regard noir à Scorpius qui réajusta son pull.

« Albus, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Mes parents sont invités à manger ici… Ce soir… Toooute la soirée… Et peut être que je resterais dormir… Ici… Dans cette maison… »

Scorpius blêmissait de plus en plus, sentant la menace peser au-dessus de sa tête.

« Rose, ton père va monter d'une seconde à l'autre… Tu devrais te recoiffer un peu et mettre cet animal dehors ! »

Le regard d'Albus plongea dans les yeux du Serpentard qui se leva d'un bond.

« Arrête de fouiller mon esprit !! »

« T'es qu'un obsédé !! »

« Et toi un psychopathe ! »

« Comment tu peux penser à ces choses dégoutante sur ma cousine ?!! »

« Tu trouves ça dégoutant parce que c'est ta cousine justement !! »

« Non mais attends, c'est pire que dans des revues pour adultes ! Et où as-tu appris ça justement ?!! »

« J'ai mes sources !! Et ça ne te regarde pas. Quoique tu n'as qu'à continuer à fouiner, ça t'en apprendra peut être un peu plus sur ce sujet, Monsieur-je-ne-pense-pas-à-des-trucs-cochons… »

« ÇA SUFFIT !!!!! »

Les deux garçons se figèrent et se détournèrent vers Rose qui était rouge de honte et de colère.

« DÉGAGEZ DE MA CHAMBRE !!! TOUT DE SUITE !!! »

« Ah merci, Albus. T'as tout fait foirer ! »

« Tant mieux… »

« DÉGAGEEEEEEEEZ !!! »

Le premier plongea par la porte et le second esquiva de justesse un sortilège, se rattrapant maladroitement à la branche de l'arbre.

« AAaah ! »

Rose relâcha sa baguette et accourut à sa fenêtre, passant la tête :

« Scorpius !! »

« Je crois que je me suis cassé quelque chose… Aoutch… »

Albus passa sa tête à son tour et soupira.

« Je m'en occupe. Dis leur que je suis aux toilettes… »

-------

Rose ne le remercia pas, encore sous l'effet de la colère. Dans le salon, Hugo et Harry jouaient aux échecs pendant que Ginny, Lily, James et Ron discutaient. La jeune fille salua poliment tout le monde et jeta un regard alentour.

« Maman n'est pas là ? »

Ron grommela quelque chose qui fit rire Ginny.

« Je traduis en t'épargnant les insultes : ta mère est en ce moment même chez la famille Malefoy. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est partie y faire ? »

« Leur proposer de partager le thé. »

Ron se renfrogna sous les ricanements de sa sœur.

« Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, Ron. »

« Je suis chez moi et je fais ma mauvaise tête si je veux ! »

-------

« T'es qu'un crétin. »

« Et toi un Monsieur-je-m'occupe-de-ce-qui-ne-me-regarde-pas. »

« C'est ma cousine ! »

« Et si je sortais avec elle, tu aurais quelque chose à redire si on faisait ce genre de chose. »

Albus s'arrêta brutalement, arrachant un cri de douleur au garçon qu'il maintenait par la hanche. Un silence pesant s'installa et Scorpius ricana.

« Ahaha ! On ne retrouve rien à redire. »

« Quand tu te seras marié avec elle, on en reparlera… »

« HEEEEEIN ?!!! »

Le brun ricana à son tour face au visage blême du Serpentard.

« Vous… Vous n'avez pas ce genre de tradition dans la famille, rassure-moi… »

« Qui sait. »

« Potter ! »

« Oui ? »

« Rassure-moi ? »

« Tous les moyens sont bons pour te dissuader d'approcher ma cousine. »

« On n'a pas terminé le duel de la dernière fois je te rappelle ! Tu n'as rien le droit de m'imposer ! »

« On peut régler ça tout de suite, si tu veux. »

« Mais bien sûr ! Tu aurais l'avantage puisque je suis blessé, quelle ruse !! »

Albus ricana et stoppa devant la maison.

« Allez, tu n'as qu'à sautiller jusque sous le porche. Et débrouille-toi pour les explications. »

Scorpius grogna et avança en boitillant jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ait tapé, se retrouvant face à Hermione. Astoria apparut derrière elle et dévisagea son fils, surprise.

« Pars où es-tu sorti ? »

« Je ne suis pas sorti, je suis tombé… »

Albus avait pris soin de se cacher derrière le mur, écoutant la conversation en essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas rire.

Les deux femmes écarquillèrent les yeux et Astoria s'avança vers son fils.

« Tu es tombé ? Comment t'es-tu débrouillé ? Tu t'es fait mal ? »

« Y avait un chat roux sur la fenêtre qui miaulait. Je lui ai ouvert et… J'ai glissé. »

Hermione rougit : il n'y avait qu'un seul chat roux dans le quartier et c'était son Pattenrond.

« Oh, je… Je suis désolée, c'est… Mon chat… »

Astoria tata la cheville de Scorpius qui retint un cri de douleur.

« Et je n'ai plus de Réparos… »

« J'ai un baume cicatrisant à la maison, très efficace… »

Scorpius sourit intérieurement : Rose lui avait déjà appliqué cette crème qu'avait crée sa mère, une vraie merveille et… Et donc cela signifiait qu'il allait avoir l'honneur de rentrer chez les Weasley, sans passer par la fenêtre.

« Vous venez ? »

Le garçon grimaça en voyant son père apparaître. Il le fixa, intrigué.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, merci… »

Astoria échangea un regard triste avec son mari alors que Scorpius s'entêtait à sautiller, refaisant le chemin inverse. Il entendit Albus ricaner et il grogna de plus belle.

« Pour un premier jour de vacances… C'est un véritable enfer… »


	10. Condition et Premier Baiser

_Excusez-moi, j'ai un peu zappé de poster ce matin mais j'ai une migraine abominable et le moral à zéro, ça me reprend... Je me pose encore trop de questions... Moi qui me pensait "guérie", ça me déprime encore plus..._

_Désolée pour cette note d'auteur peu joyeuse, mais il fallait que ça sorte..._

_

* * *

  
_

Scorpius dévisageait Albus d'un regard noir, sans bouger. Rose était descendue au rez-de-chaussée, aider sa mère à préparer quelques cookies pour Noël et son cousin avait insisté pour rester un petit temps chez eux, en attendant le repas de famille. Il se trouvait d'ailleurs dans sa chambre, en face de la fenêtre fermée à travers laquelle Scorpius ressemblait à un Pattenrond ébouriffé, furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… ? »

Malgré la voix assourdis par le verre, Albus l'entendit clairement et eut un large sourire.

« Qui dit Noël, dit Famille. »

« Je sais bien mais c'est seulement pour les repas en général… »

« J'ai réussit à avoir la permission de rester TOUTES ces vacances à Pré-Au-Lard. Heureux ? »

Scorpius grinça des dents et Albus ricana.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées ?! »

« Oui, et c'est vrai que ça pourrait fonctionner le poison dans mon verre de jus de citrouille, mais je doute que maintenant que je sois au courant, je me laisse tenter par une boisson que tu m'offrirais. Mais dit moi, il ne fait pas trop froid dehors ? »

Le jardin était recouvert de neige et Scorpius avait finalement fait dégeler les branches de l'arbre pour monter sans glisser, mais quelques grosses plaques de neige subsistaient sur les dernières hauteurs. Le Serpentard leva lentement les yeux en même temps qu'Albus levait sa baguette qui émit une petite étincelle avant que la lourde neige ne s'abatte sur la tête du pauvre Scorpius.

« TOI…! »

« Et si je te fais rentrer, tu m'excuses ? »

Scorpius faillit s'étrangler entre la colère et la surprise.

« Tu me prépares quoi encore ? »

« C'était juste pour tester ta ténacité… »

Le brun ouvrit la fenêtre, faisant entrer au passage un courant d'air glacé qui le fit grelotter. Scorpius entra et lança un sortilège pour éviter de mouiller le sol de la chambre.

« Et Rose ? »

« Elle en a pour un moment à mon avis. Désolé. »

Le blondinet retira sa veste et s'assit sagement par terre, dévisageant Albus qui sourit.

« Comment ça dans quel camps je suis ? Dans celui de ma famille. »

« Arrête de lire dans mes pensées !! »

« Tu n'as qu'à t'entrainer… »

Albus blêmit en voyant défiler des images dans le cerveau de son ami et avant que Scorpius n'ait pu lui exposer son plan, le Griffondor se recula.

« Non !! Non, non, non ! Il n'en est pas question !!! Je ne te dois rien ! »

« Si tu ne veux pas lire dans sa tête, je le ferais à ta place !! »

« Je te l'interdis !! »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. »

Il se retourna en boudant et Albus soupira : pour lui, la Légilimencie était quasiment innée, sans trop savoir d'où cela lui venait. Son père n'avait fait que l'aider à comprendre ce don. Mais l'apprendre à quelqu'un qui pourrait l'utiliser pour de mauvaises intentions… Il s'hasarda à jeter un œil au cerveau de Scorpius et il hésita à éclater de rire face aux intentions du garçon.

« C'est pour ça que tu veux lire dans son esprit ?!! Pour lui trouver un cadeau de Noël ?!! »

« Arrête de t'incruster dans ma tête je t'ai dit !!! »

« Et pour ce qui est du reste ? Je veux dire, essayer de connaître ses autres pensées… Les plus intimes… »

Scorpius frissonna et Albus fut surpris de ne plus pouvoir accéder à ses pensées, soudainement.

« C'est… Ce serait tentant mais… Je préfère même pas l'imaginer. »

Le Gryffondor se détendit et sourit.

« Je veux bien te proposer un deal. »

Le Serpentard se retourna lentement, intéressé.

« Dis toujours ? »

« Je t'apprends comment fermer ton esprit. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Comment faire pour que je ne puisse plus jamais lire dans tes pensées… »

Aussitôt un flot d'images circula dans la tête du Serpentard qui imagina les maintes possibilités à ce que le garçon ne soit plus dans sa tête et beaucoup trop d'images de Rose apparurent…

« Arrête de penser à ma cousine de cette manière !!! »

« Désolé. »

« Je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit la meilleure idée, finalement. »

« Albus ! S'il te plait !! »

Scorpius s'était jeté sur lui et avait glissé en lui attrapant le poignet. Rose arriva à ce moment et rougit : Albus était debout et à ses pieds un Scorpius agenouillé en lui tenant la main, comme s'il allait faire sa demande en mariage. Elle claqua violement la porte et redescendit en courant. Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent et s'éloignèrent vivement en rougissant, gênés.

« Désolé. »

« C'est rien… Mais si tu comptes me convaincre en me demandant en mariage, crois-moi que ça ne fonctionnera jamais ! »

« Hey ! »

« Je plaisante. Ecoute, je t'apprends à fermer ton esprit mais en échange… Tu t'éloignes de ma cousine. »

« Pas question ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'imposer ça ! Et elle ? Si elle ne veut pas être éloignée de moi ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Le brun grogna et s'apprêta à repartir mais Albus s'interposa.

« Bon, d'accord. Ca peut être amusant comme idée de t'enseigner ça mais je réfléchis à la condition, ça te va ? »

« Tu m'envois un hibou dès que tu as une idée et j'aviserais… Mais pas de plan foireux du style : tu ne t'approche plus de ma cousine. Là, tu peux être sûr que ce sera un « non » d'office ! »

« Très bien. »

Scorpius lança un dernier regard mauvais à Albus puis s'adoucit.

« Passe de bonnes fêtes. »

« Toi aussi, vieux. »

Ils se tapèrent amicalement sur l'épaule et le Serpentard s'éloigna.

-------

Le cœur de Rose battait à 100 à l'heure. Avait-elle rêvé ? Est-ce que c'était l'odeur de fleur d'oranger qui envahissait la maison qui lui montait à la tête ? Ou bien les cookies de Noël qu'elle avait grignoté qui lui avait donnaient des hallucinations ? Elle reprit son souffle et remonta à l'étage, hésitante. Après tout, c'était de sa chambre dont il s'agissait ! Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et ne trouva qu'Albus, sagement assis sur son lit, qui la dévisageait. Elle lança un regard alentour et entra.

« Scorpius était là ? »

« Oui. »

« Et il est reparti ? »

« Oui. »

Le jeune homme réajusta ses lunettes et replongea dans le livre qu'il tenait sur ses genoux, un sourire léger sur le visage, devinant les doutes de sa cousine.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? »

« Je repoussais les avances de Scorpius. Il tenait à m'épouser. Tu sais, les Potter sont bien plus populaire que les Weasley… »

Rose blêmit et Albus ricana.

« Je plaisante, Rose ! »

« Ça fait tout de même deux fois que tu me racontes une histoire de ce genre !! »

« C'est pour te taquiner. »

Elle allait dire quelque chose et rabattit vivement ses mains sur son front, rouge de honte.

« Comment ça pour me taquiner ? Tu as lu quelque chose dans mon esprit ?!! »

Le teint d'Albus redevint livide, comme lors d'une de leur dernière conversation où Rose avait sous-entendus qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Scorpius. Face à la réaction de son cousin, elle se calma.

« Non, tu n'aurais jamais osé lire dans mes pensées sans mon autorisation. Désolée d'avoir douté. »

« Alors tu as… Tu as des sentiments pour lui ? »

Elle rougit vivement et baissa la tête vers son plancher, hésitante.

« Mon père le déteste, notre grand-mère se méfie de sa famille et toi tu le frappes dès que tu en as l'occasion… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour lui que je… Non, oublie… »

« Je pense que je vais accepter alors… »

« Hein ? »

« Rose ! Je peux t'emprunter Coq ? »

« Euh, bien sûre mais… Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

« J'ai promis à Scorpius de lui apprendre à fermer son esprit. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Il me l'a demandé et j'ai d'abord refusé mais puis je pense que je vais accepter… »

« Comme ça ? Sans condition ? »

« Je pense qu'il mérite une petite attention de la part de notre famille… »

« Je m'y oppose ! »

Albus écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea sa cousine.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? Je ne lirais plus dans ses pensées et je ne le frapperais plus comme ça ! »

« Déjà, tu PEUX te contrôler. Tu le fais très bien pour nous. Ensuite, si tu tiens vraiment à lui enseigner, j'ai une condition à lui imposer… »

-------

Scorpius était couché sur son lit, le regard fixé au plafond. Si Albus lui apprenait à bloquer son esprit, alors il pourrait imaginer n'importe quel plan pour voler un baiser à Rose, sans que son cousin s'en mêle. Il pourra même avoir les pensées les plus obscènes que lui dictent ses hormones, il ne recevra plus aucun coup de poing. N'importe quelle autre condition, hormis celle de s'éloigner de la fille qu'il aime. Il était prêt à accepter n'importe quoi ! Même jouer les esclaves, même de faire ami-ami avec Hagrid qui l'intimidait tant, même embrasser un Scroutt à pétard sur les fesses !!... Quoique…

Il sursauta alors qu'un hibou tapotait sur sa fenêtre.

« Déjà ? »

Il se leva et ouvrit, faisant entrer le pauvre petit hibou frigorifié qui se posa sur son lit, tremblant. Scorpius attrapa la lettre qu'il avait dans le bec et lui jeta une couverture dessus. L'oiseau émit un hululement de plaisir et le garçon ouvrit la lettre.

« NON !!! NON !!! PAS QUESTION !! »

-------

Albus fixait la fenêtre où des flocons commençaient à tomber.

« On aurait pu attendre avant d'envoyer Coq. »

« Non, je pense que c'était le moment parfait. »

« On aurait pu trouver une autre condition, Rose. »

« Non, je la trouve idéale ! Soit ça, soit rien. »

« Mais… Il s'entend si mal que ça avec son père pour que tu lui imposes ça ? »

-------

Ron embrassa sa femme dans le cou en lui volant un cookie encore tout chaud qui sortait du four.

« Hmm ! Ma mère a eu une bonne idée de t'apprendre la cuisine ! On croirait que ce sont les mêmes ! »

« Tu es bien plus docile aujourd'hui. »

« Bien sûr ! C'est Noël dans deux jours et notre fouine de voisin ne viendra certainement pas nous voir ! Il sera sûrement avec sa petite famille de fouine. »

« Ron ! Tu veux bien arrêter avec ça. »

« Mais Mione… »

« Il s'est rattrapé !! Tu le sais autant que moi ! »

« Mais… »

« Ron… »

Elle avait le regard triste et l'homme baissa la tête, piteux.

« Je ne l'aime pas… »

« Je ne t'oblige pas à l'aimer, mais au moins tolère-le. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il nous a sauvé la vie à moi et à Harry ! Ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante ça ?! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit qu'il n'était pas du côté de ces Mangemorts résistants quand il est arrivé ? Il avait peut être déjà tout manigancé depuis le début ! »

« Je lui ai pardonné, Harry et Ginny aussi. Même nos enfants vont en cours avec son fils sans qu'il n'y ait d'anicroche ! Alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes à le détester. »

« Pour ce qu'il a fait par le passé… »

« Il s'est rache… »

« Je sais qu'il s'est racheté !... Mais qu'il vous ai sauvé, j'ai dû mal à l'accepter… »

« Tu aurais préférer nous aider toi ? »

« Je n'étais pas là au bon endroit, au bon moment, je te l'accorde mais ce n'est pas une question de jalousie, Mione ! »

« Je ne l'ai jamais dit. C'est toi qui parle de jalousie. »

Ron baissa la tête et bégaya mais la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, les coupant dans leur discussion. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se dévisager puis la sonnette insista et Ron soupira avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

« Je vais ouvrir. »

« La discussion n'est pas terminée pour autant. »

Le rouquin grimaça puis ouvrit la porte. Il hésita à la refermer vivement, mais sa mère lui ayant inculqué la politesse, il se força à sourire.

« Bonjour. »

« Bon… Bonjour Mr. Weasley, Joyeux Noël. Je… Je vous ramenais votre hibou, il semblait tout gelé et comme il commençait à neiger fort. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se perde dans la neige, même si le chemin n'est pas bien long. »

« Mon hibou est venu jusqu'à chez toi ? »

« Euh… »

Scorpius savait que s'il ne trouvait pas une bonne réponse, il aurait des ennuis.

« J'avais demandé un devoir à Rose, si elle pouvait me redonner la consigne et elle m'a répondu que je n'avais qu'à être plus attentif. »

Le regard de Ron s'illumina et il bomba le torse, fier.

« Tu sauras quoi faire la prochaine fois ! »

« Et c'est toi qui ose dire ça, Ronald Weasley ? »

Scorpius retint un sourire face à Hermione qui s'approchait.

« Entre, ne reste pas planter là… »

Ron lança un regard paniqué à sa femme qui l'ignora ouvertement.

« Viens, on va aller voir Rose pour ce devoir. »

« Mais Hermione ! »

« Combien de fois, Ron, m'as-tu demandé non seulement la consigne d'un devoir, mais aussi la réponse ? »

Le rouquin claqua la porte, rattrapant au passage Coq qui voletait maladroitement vers lui.

« Toi, espèce de traitre, je t'interdis d'accepter une quelconque livraison pour cette famille de fouine ! Si tu recommences, tu remplaceras la dinde de Noël ! »

-------

Albus sortait de la chambre de Rose et dévisagea Hermione et Scorpius, surprit.

« Je vous l'amène pour des devoirs. Et tu dis à ma fille de lui donner gentiment les consignes sinon elle aura à faire à moi. »

Le brun acquiesça, sans trop comprendre et Hermione redescendit. Il sourit d'un air gêné au Serpentard qui grogna.

« Comment es-tu au courant pour moi et mon père ? »

« C'est… Je… Je n'en savais rien ! »

« C'est moi qui lui ai suggéré. »

Rose avait entrebâillé la porte de sa chambre et dévisageait le Serpentard qui lui rendit un regard glacé.

« Tu n'avais pas à t'en mêlé ! »

« Je lui ai juste proposé cette idée. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, il n'y a pas de troisième choix. »

Scorpius lança un regard suppliant à Albus qui soupira.

« Si je change la condition, elle va me tuer ! »

« Très bien ! Si tu veux tant que ça te mêler de mes affaires, tu as gagné, rouquine !! Je discuterais avec mon père ! »

Rose sourit : Scorpius acceptait cette condition et cela la flattait dans un sens. Albus s'éloigna et rejoignit la chambre de Hugo. Le Serpentard s'avança et se mit face à la jeune fille qui le dévisagea.

« Mais comme c'est toi qui a eu cette idée, tu as un gage pour t'être mêlée de ce qui ne te regarde pas… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer et de la dévorer des yeux. Les coups d'Albus avaient eu le mérite de calmer en parti ses hormones et il était maintenant prêt à attendre… Le résultat n'en serait sûrement que meilleur…

-------

Albus ressortit au moment où Scorpius se reculait, mine de rien, mais aux joues rouges de sa cousine, il fronça les sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Mais rien du tout, n'est-ce pas, Rose ? »

Le brun dévisagea les deux autres et entra dans la chambre, un livre sous le bras.

« Viens. »

Scorpius obéît et Rose s'éclipsa.

« Hey ! Où elle va ? »

« Elle n'a pas besoin d'être là… Ca te déconcentrerait. »

Le blondinet leva les yeux au ciel et Albus lui indiqua où s'asseoir.

« Bon, ceci est un livre sur la Légilimencie, tu vas le lire. »

« Quoi ? Ce pavé ? »

« Oui, et plus tôt tu auras fini de le lire, plus tôt nous pourrons commencer. Il faut d'abord que tu connaisses un minimum sur le sujet pour comprendre son fonctionnement. Ma tante Hermione a trouvé ce livre et mon père m'a assuré que s'il l'avait eu entre les mains à l'époque où il avait étudié la Légilimencie, il n'aurait pas eu autant de mal. Il a rajouté quelques notes qui te seront utiles. »

« Mais il est énorme ce bouquin !! »

« Si tu veux, on peut commencer sans, mais je doute que tu y arrives rapidement… »

« D'accord, ça me va ! »

Il lui arracha le livre des mains et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Rose se tenait sur le palier et le dévisageait.

« Vous avez fini ? »

« Il m'a juste remis un livre. »

Rose jeta un regard gourmand sur l'épais bouquin et Scorpius soupira.

« Si tu es capable de le lire pour moi et de me faire un résumer bien condensé, ce serait volontiers… Mais visiblement il faut que je le lise moi-même… »

Il s'était rapproché et lui caressa les cheveux, l'obligeant à relever les yeux vers lui, surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas de la même manière ? Tu as l'air bien plus intéressée par ce livre que par moi… »

Il semblait triste et Rose déglutit difficilement en détournant le regard, rouge de honte.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas pareil. »

« En quoi n'est-ce pas pareil ? »

« Lorsque je lis un livre, ça me détend, c'est un hobby en quelque sorte. »

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

« Je devrais y aller, avant que ton père ne monte vérifier que je ne t'ai pas croqué… »

« Alors fais vite… »

Il sursauta, surpris.

« De quoi ? »

« Croque-moi… »

Il laissa tomber le livre par terre et la plaqua contre le mur.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Rose… Ça peut devenir très dangereux… Pour toi… »

Leurs cœurs battaient vite et leurs respirations étaient saccadées. Scorpius se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Rose fut plus rapide et le garçon écarquilla les yeux avant de les refermer pour apprécier la douceur des lèvres de la jeune fille… Le premier baiser qu'elle lui donnait…

-------

Scorpius tituba jusqu'à l'entrée et bredouilla un « bonneuhjournéebonneuhfête » d'une étrange voix avant de quitter la maison, sans même attendre de réponse. Hermione jeta un regard par la fenêtre et trouva le jeune homme bizarre, un sourire niais sur le visage. Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée puis secoua la tête. Elle devait se faire des idées…

-------

Albus avait quitté la pièce et Rose s'était couchée sur son lit, un coussin entre les bras, cachant la partie basse de son visage. Elle l'avait embrassé et il avait eu l'air d'apprécier. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il était sorti avec beaucoup de fille et cette pensée lui transperça le cœur. Qu'importe !! Elle lui rendrait la pareille en lui volant son cœur comme lui avait dérobé le sien… Elle rougit vivement en repensant à ce qu'elle avait osé lui dire, avant qu'il ne reparte. L'audace dont elle avait fait preuve la surpris au plus haut point et elle gloussa stupidement en se recroquevillant avec son oreiller. « Si tu étudies bien et si tu suis la condition convenablement, je suis prête à te donner autant de baisers que tu veux. »

-------

Scorpius ne pensait plus à rien qu'au baiser de la jeune fille. Aucune fille n'avait réussit à lui voler ses lèvres. Il en avait distribué pour les satisfaire, mais jamais aucune n'avait réussit à le surprendre de cette manière. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été embrassé pour la première fois de sa vie… Ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas puisque dans ses anciens flirts, c'était toujours lui qui décidait. C'était aussi la première fois qu'une fille le rendait fou au point de faire une chose qui l'horripilait, le dégoutait presque… Son sourire niais s'effaça et il fronça les sourcils. Il devait parler avec son père… Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur le baiser qu'il venait de recevoir et aussitôt, un sourire stupide réapparut sur son visage. Il s'arrêta soudainement et hésita à faire demi-tour : était-ce le bon moment pour lui avouer ses sentiments ? Etait-ce le moment pour éclaircir tout ça ? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle doutait de lui, pensant qu'il voulait la rajouter à son tableau de chasse… Alors pourquoi avait-elle décidé de changer d'avis soudainement, au point de l'embrasser ? Il hésita puis fouilla ses poches pour en ressortir sa baguette qu'il dirigea vers la fenêtre de Rose…

-------

La porte s'ouvrit et Albus apparut. La jeune fille se releva vivement, reprenant ses esprits et un air détaché… Trop détaché…

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Non, rien. Je descends aider mes parents… »

« Ok. »

Albus s'installa à côté de la fenêtre et se recula vivement au moment où un sortilège frappa la vitre, traçant un cœur dans lequel était dessiné une Rose. Le Gryffondor ricana et ouvrit la fenêtre.

« Merci mon grand ! Ca me touche, mais je suis désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé par les garçons, aussi romantiques soient-ils ! »

Scorpius rougit vivement et s'éloigna en courant sous le rire de son ami. Pourquoi avait-il eu cette idée stupide déjà ?... Ah, ça lui revenait !… Tout comme le sourire niais sur son visage…


	11. Le Retour Des Ténèbres

_J'ai l'impression de me plaindre souvent ces derniers temps, mais d'un côté ça me soulage...  
Merci d'être à mon écoute pour ceux qui m'encouragent...  
Merci de me lire pour ceux qui aiment mes histoires et l'univers de J.  
Merci de me supporter surtout, parce qu'il en faut XD_

_Changement total de direction de l'histoire, je pensais pas en arriver là... En espérant que vous ne serez pas trop surpris, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

  
_

Draco sursauta en même temps que son fils alors qu'ils se retrouvaient nez à nez, à l'entrée de la maison. Scorpius inspira profondément puis avança sans rien dire. Son père remarqua le livre qu'il tenait et lui parla, bien qu'il se doutait qu'une fois encore, son fils l'ignorerait :

« D'où vient ce livre ? »

Scorpius fit comme de rien et alla jusqu'aux escaliers dans l'entrée. Il s'arrêta sur la première marche, hésitant. Il avait une condition à respecter et pas question d'aller voir son père en lui proposant d'enterrer la hache de guerre...

Draco soupira et rouvrit la porte pour partir.

« C'est Albus Potter qui me l'a prêté… »

Le père se retourna vivement, surpris mais son fils avait déjà rejoint l'étage. Astoria qui était installée dans le salon s'était levée, surprise. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard surpris puis sourirent. C'était un début pas si mal…

-------

Scorpius sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge alors qu'il posait le livre sur son bureau.

« Le fils de celui que tu as espéré tuer… »

Il serra les dents et chercha un moyen de se calmer. Comment son père avait-il osé faire une chose pareille au Survivant ! Comment avait-il osé ne pas faire face, quitte à se faire tuer ! Harry Potter s'était courageusement battu !... Et Scorpius enviait ce père de famille tant respecté. En arrivant à Poudlard, beaucoup de Serpentard s'étaient littéralement jeté sur lui lorsque le Choixpeau avait désigné son chemin et tous voulurent savoir si ces histoires étaient vraies… Histoire dont Scorpius n'avait jamais entendu parler et qu'il prit pour des mauvaises blagues. Il préféra les ignorer, son attention portée sur la jeune fille rousse qui semblait sûre d'elle et se tenait droite dans la file des élèves.

Le jeune homme s'était couché sur son lit et s'était calmé, se remémorant ses souvenirs.

-------

_-Flashback-_

_« Mr Potter Albus. »_

_Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle et Scorpius fixa le jeune homme qui semblait inquiet. Il sourit en le voyant fermer les yeux très fort puis le Choixpeau annonça « Gryffondor », laissant le garçon soupirer de soulagement. Ainsi, le fils du Survivant ne partagerait pas ses cours. Son père lui en avait beaucoup parlé, racontant comment il s'était battu contre Lord Voldemort alors qu'il n'était encore qu'à Poudlard. Scorpius fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il en connaissait bien plus sur le passé du Survivant que sur le passé de son propre père mais il haussa les épaules : Draco Malefoy devait idolâtrer Harry Potter depuis sa plus tendre jeunesse sans doute…_

_Des noms se succédèrent puis la rouquine réagit à un appel. Quel nom ? Quel nom avait été donné ?!! Il se pencha vers son voisin de table et le lui demanda, ce dernier le fixa en ricana._

_« Voyons ! C'est une rouquine ! Ca ne peut être qu'une Weasley ! Et je crois qu'elle s'appelle Rose ou un truc du genre. »_

_Scorpius sourit et se retourna vers la jeune fille qui s'installa sur le tabouret, calme. Si elle pouvait être envoyée à Serpentard, ce serait une chance ! Mais il soupira de déception lorsqu'elle rejoignit la table des Gryffondors où d'autres tignasses rousses l'attendaient, c'était certainement de famille. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le fameux Potter la serrer dans ses bras : mais pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ?!!_

_Son voisin de table se pencha de nouveau vers lui :_

_« C'est la nièce d'Harry Potter, tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit allée à Gryffondor bien que j'ai entendu qu'elle était très intelligente. Elle aurait pu atterrir à Serdaigle… » _

_Le cœur de Scorpius se calma et il lança de nouveau un regard vers l'autre table, soulagé : alors ce garçon n'était que son cousin… Il croisa cependant le regard chocolat de la jeune fille et il rougit violemment en la voyant lui tirer la langue. Elle ? Intelligente ? Avec une réaction aussi puérile ? Il ricana malgré lui, la surprenant et il se tourna vers la table où les plats commençaient à apparaître._

_Il n'avait pas côtoyé beaucoup d'enfants hormis ceux de Blaise Zabini où de quelques autres amis de son père et c'était la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux, mais il su dès le début de quoi il s'agissait et il s'avait aussi qu'il voulait se déclarer. Il sentit le courage l'envahir et un instant, il cru qu'il aurait pu remettre le Choixpeau et entendre « Gryffondor »._

_Le repas terminé, les Préfets rejoignirent les premières années de leur couleur et les invita à les suivre._

_« Notre dortoir se trouve dans les cachots de Poudlard, mais ne vous en fait pas, ils sont très accueillant. Nous avons aussi une Salle Commune et aucun élève d'une autre maison ne peut y pénétrer. »_

_« On ne peux pas aller dans la leur non plus ? »_

_Le Préfet lança un regard à Scorpius, se voulant intimidant._

_« Non, on ne peut pas. Quel est ton nom ? »_

_« Malefoy. »_

_Aussitôt, le teint du Préfet blêmit et il bredouilla quelque chose avant de s'excuser et de remonter en tête du rang. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?... Mais plus important, comment contacter Rose ?..._

_« De ce côté, nous avons la volière où vos hiboux ainsi que ceux de Poudlard sont à votre disposition pour envoyer du courrier. »_

_C'était ça la solution !! Une lettre par hibou ! Scorpius ne prêta pas attention au reste de la visite et il choisit de rejoindre le dortoir pour trouver quoi lui écrire, s'isolant des autres. Après maints et maints essais, il termina juste avec « Rendez-vous à la Salle des Trophées ce soir à 23h, seule, s'il te plait. J'ai à te parler… ». Redoutant qu'elle l'ignore si elle connaissait son identité, il signa juste d'un S, lança un dernier sort à la lettre avant de refermer l'enveloppe et de rejoindre discrètement la Volière. _

-------

_Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que les hiboux pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, rapportant leur courrier aux élèves. L'enveloppe tomba dans les mains de Rose qui fronça les sourcils en fixant le hibou qui repartait par la fenêtre. Elle avait dû remarquer que c'était un de ceux de Poudlard car elle fixa l'enveloppe d'un regard suspicieux. Albus la lui attrapa des mains en ricanant et Scorpius grinça des dents : elle n'était pas pour lui !! Rose tenta de la récupérer mais un grand brun s'interposa en posant sa main sur la tête d'Albus qui grimaça. A leur ressemblance, Scorpius devina qu'il devait s'agir de son grand frère. Rose rattrapa sa lettre et l'ouvrit vivement. Aussitôt le sortilège se déclencha et un petit cœur s'en échappa discrètement avant d'éclater dans les airs. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas loupé la scène, pas plus que le blondinet qui fixait l'attitude de la jeune fille : elle était immobile, aussi rouge que ses cheveux, la bouche grande ouverte. Il sourit face à sa réaction : elle lui plaisait vraiment… Pourvu qu'elle accepte !_

_Il la vit lire la lettre et le plus grand se pencha vers elle en lui disant quelque chose à l'oreille, mais Albus secoua la tête négativement. Scorpius regretta de ne pas entendre ce qu'il se disait et Rose finit par se lever en les boudant, rejoignant sans doute les dortoirs. Il allait se lever pour faire de même mais une main le rattrapa._

_« Hey ! Malefoy ! Tu n'as pas participé à notre petite fête hier soir. On aimerait un peu plus te connaître si cela ne t'ennui pas. »_

_« Euh… Pas maintenant. Demain soir si vous voulez… »_

_Son aîné acquiesça d'un air respectueux qui l'intrigua : mais que se passait-il donc dans ce château ?_

_La journée était libre pour les Premières Années qui s'habituaient à Poudlard et Scorpius sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite alors que l'heure approchait. C'est à la fin du repas qu'il esquiva le vieux concierge Rusard et qu'il rejoignit la Salle des Trophées. Plus que deux heures à attendre, mais au moins il n'aurait pas de soucis… Et Rose ? Arrivera-t-elle à venir jusqu'ici ?! Et si elle se faisait intercepter ? Non, on lui avait dit qu'elle était intelligente… Et si elle l'était largement assez pour avoir deviné que le S signifiait Scorpius et qu'elle refuse de venir ?!! Malgré toutes ses craintes, le garçon s'assoupis mais fut réveillé plus tard par un tintamarre de tout les diables : sans doute le concierge !! Il repéra une porte de l'autre côté de la pièce et alla l'emprunter lorsqu'il hésita… Il était tout de même 11 heures passé… Rose viendrait-elle encore ? Le bruit se calma et il se cacha derrière un fauteuil, attendant encore… A 1h du matin, il déclara forfait… Elle avait donc refusé son invitation… Ce n'était donc pas le genre de fille à s'intéresser facilement aux garçons... Il était tombé amoureux au premier regard et il se sentait piteux maintenant. Il rejoignit les cachots sans se faire attraper et en passant l'entrée, quelques élèves l'interpellèrent._

_« Hey ! Malefoy ! T'y es retourné ?! »_

_« Hein ? Où ça ? »_

_« La Salle Sur Demande !! Celle que ton père à utilisé pour faire Tu-Sais-Quoi. »_

_« De… De quoi parlez-vous ? »_

_Les ainés se dévisagèrent puis se tournèrent vers lui. Qu'importe qu'il soit si tard, ils devaient discuter._

-------

_Et Scorpius passa la nuit la plus terrible de sa vie. Déjà que la fille qu'il aimait ne s'était pas intéressée à lui, il avait appris que son père était à l'origine de la mort de l'ancien directeur et avait été à la tête d'une équipe de terrifiant Mangemorts pour aider Lord Voldemort à tuer Harry Potter… C'était faux, c'était forcément faux !... Mais il questionna tout de même d'autres élèves et les réactions furent mitigées : certains semblaient le vénérer, d'autres le craindre, d'autre encore le détester… Alors son père lui avait caché tout cela, qu'il avait été un criminel ?!... Il n'arrivait pas à le croire et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il devrait peut être en jouer, en profiter. Son père l'avait tellement bien éduqué en osant lui cacher tout cela, alors autant faire ce que son père aurait fait : ne pas suivre les règles ni la morale !_

-------

_Scorpius croisa Rose quelques jours plus tard et cette dernière le dévisagea de nouveau d'un air dédaigneux alors qu'il écoutait une Serpentard dont il n'avait strictement rien à faire. Avec son nouveau statut, il pourrait en profiter et aller vers la jeune fille pour la séduire. Mais elle était la nièce du Survivant, alors elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Il fit alors la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais fait : sans la quitter du regard, il attrapa l'autre fille et l'embrassa sauvagement. Rose rougit violement mais ne le quitta pas des yeux. Lorsqu'il relâcha la jeune fille, cette dernière s'appuya sur son torse. Il avait un regard carnassier et Rose semblait surprise. Puis elle se recula et fronça les sourcils._

_« Pathétique… »_

_Elle fit demi-tour et quitta le couloir. Le cœur de Scorpius sembla protester mais le garçon n'en avait plus rien à faire… Plus rien ne lui importait après ce qu'il avait appris…_

_-Fin du Flashback-_

_-------  
_

En repensant à tout cela, Scorpius se dit qu'il avait vraiment était stupide à cette époque pour avoir une telle réaction mais c'était pour l'intimider, la mettre en garde… Et elle avait tout fait pour lui faire comprendre qu'il la dégoutait… Alors qu'aujourd'hui ils flirtaient. Elle l'avait changé : il n'était plus aussi arrogant qu'avant, il ne cherchait plus à remplir son tableau de chasse, il s'était focalisé sur elle et aucune autre, il avait même trouvé un meilleur ami en son cousin… Même s'il distribuait des baffes un peu trop facilement à son goût. Est-ce qu'il arriverait à aller jusqu'au bout de son changement et pardonner à son père ?... Non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec Rose, même si elle tenait tant que ça à cette réconciliation. Elle n'avait pas à se mêler de ça, mais il avait craqué, pour lui faire plaisir… Et elle l'avait eu à son propre jeu en lui faisant du chantage : elle lui donnerait autant de baisers qu'il voudrait… C'était elle maintenant qui tenait les rennes et cela ne lui déplaisait pas, loin de là. Il s'étira et entama la lecture de son livre : s'il voulait apprendre vite la Légilimencie, autant suivre les directives d'Albus.

-------

Draco entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils car il ne lui répondait pas. En général, il entendait au moins le verrou se refermer sur lui, mais cette fois, il était inquiet. Il sourit paisiblement en voyant Scorpius endormis sur un épais livre et il s'avança pour déposer une couverture sur les épaules de son fils. Il avait pris plusieurs notes sur un parchemin et avait parcourus presque la totalité du livre en si peu de temps qu'il sentit un sentiment de fierté l'envahir : Granger était aussi rapide à l'époque !... Même si elle ne s'endormait pas sur ses bouquins. Scorpius était bon élève et il n'avait jamais eu écho de quelconque soucis en provenance de Poudlard hormis une bagarre récente avec l'un des fils d'Harry Potter, mais cela l'avait rassuré : son enfant savait s'attirer un minimum d'ennui pour savoir profiter de la vie et tout en apprendre puisqu'i semblait être devenu ami avec Albus. Une douleur honteuse lui traversa le bras et il releva le tissu de sa chemise pour constater que la marque des Mangemorts n'était toujours pas calmée. Elle avait recommencé à s'agiter depuis quelque jours et malgré la cicatrice qui la barrait, marque d'une brûlure que Draco s'était volontairement infligé en l'espérant la faire disparaître, il était encore au courant de tout… Pourquoi les derniers Mangemorts ne se rendaient-ils pas ? Ils étaient encore bien trop peu pour espérer un quelconque renversement de pouvoir. N'avaient-ils pas compris que le mot « Sang Pur » était inutile ? Qu'essayer de tuer le moindre sorcier d'origine Moldue ne mènerait à rien ?

Il caressa la cicatrice rouge qui écorchait une grande partie de son tatouage qui palpitait et il soupira : ce soir il devrait se rendre une nouvelle fois au Ministère pour faire son rapport…

Il frôla les cheveux de son fils et sourit tristement : il ne saura jamais être heureux tant que son enfant ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il avait été si arrogant, si cruel dans sa jeunesse, uniquement guidé par la peur et la crainte, mais il avait fini par comprendre. Il était encore jeune à cette époque et il n'avait pas hésité à mettre sa vie en péril pour sauver celle du Survivant. Harry Potter avait été l'Espoir depuis le début et il représentait encore cette image et il l'admirait… Il n'avait pas hésité non plus à s'interposer entre les baguettes des Mangemorts et celle qu'il appelait autrefois « Sang De Bourbe », juste poussé par le courage et la foi qu'il avait mise en l'Espoir… En Harry Potter…

Il aurait tout donné pour revenir quelques années en arrière, pour revivre les moments heureux qu'il partageait avec son fils. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient des inconnus, séparés par cette barrière de haine et de triste passé.

Draco baissa les yeux vers son tatouage où quelques gouttes de sang perlaient aux endroits où il avait planté ses ongles. Il s'arrêta et porta une main à son visage en retenant un sanglot. Le puissant Malefoy en était réduit à l'état de père désespéré qui subissait sa punition, telle qu'il la méritait…

Il sortit de la chambre et croisa Astoria qui le regardait, le visage pâle.

« Draco… »

Elle s'approcha et lui caressa le visage en l'attirant contre elle, d'un geste maternel.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard, Draco. Scorpius comprendra… »

« Je veux seulement qu'il me pardonne… Il est mon fils, mon unique fils… »

Draco inspira profondément, reprenant un visage fermé.

« Je ne dormirais pas ici ce soir, je dois retourner au Ministère. »

Sa femme ouvrit des yeux ronds et baissa la tête vers son bras qu'il tenta de cacher, en vain.

« Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais, j'en aurais peut être pour un petit moment. »

« Même pour Noël… »

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle lui sourit, rassurante et acquiesça.

« Tu nous protège, c'est le principal. »

Elle déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de son mari puis il quitta la maison en se volatilisant.

-------

Hermione entrouvrit les yeux alors qu'une petite pièce d'or émit de la lumière sur sa table de nuit. Elle avait repris le principe des pièces de l'Armée de Dumbledore pour communiquer avec le Ministère en cas de problème et elle se hissa pour l'attraper et l'amener devant elle.

« C'est pas vrai… »

Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et laissa un mot sur son oreiller pour ne pas alarmer son mari, sans savoir qu'elle ne rentrerait peut être pas pour ce Noël…

-------

Harry était déjà dans le bureau des Aurors lorsqu'Hermione apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'avança d'un pas rapide, le visage inquiet.

« Hermione ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Ils sont en mouvement… »

« Combien ? »

« Beaucoup… »

Son regard passa sur le visage blème de Draco qui dévisageait sa marque avec horreur : la langue de serpent s'enroulait et se déroulait dans l'air, émettant une puissante lumière verte que plusieurs Sorcier observaient, espérant comprendre ce sortilège qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant. La femme s'avança à son tour et s'approcha de l'ancien Mangemort.

« Tu as été alerté il y a combien de temps ? »

« Ca s'est déclenché il y a une heure environ, mais j'ai eu quelques douleurs depuis le début des vacances… »

Un homme arriva en courant dans les bureaux, alerte.

« Ecoutez tous !!! Ecoutez moi tous !!! On a repéré plusieurs marques dans le ciel à divers endroit !!! »

Il étala une carte sur une table et plusieurs croix se tracèrent dessus. Harry fronça les sourcils en pointant un endroit.

« C'est là qu'était la maison des Jedusor… Et ici c'est le cimetière familial… »

Le visage d'Hermione et Harry se décomposa au moment où une croix se dessinait sur Godric's Hollow, là où se trouvait l'ancienne maison des parents d'Harry, tout près de…

« Ginny et les enfants ! »

Draco releva vivement la tête en entendant ces informations et la dernière chose qu'il aperçut, fut la cape d'Harry qui se volatilisait dans un craquement sonore.

« Envoyez d'autres Aurors sur Godric's Hollow !! Envoyez une équipe aux autres endroits, je veux un bilan !! »

Hermione était au milieu de cette agitation, tentant de reprendre son calme. Sur place elle serait inutile, il fallait qu'elle contacte Ron au plus vite !

-------

Rose avait entendu du bruit dans le jardin et s'était levée de son lit en s'approchant de la fenêtre. Le cœur battant, elle espéra voir Scorpius mais au lieu de ça, il lui sembla apercevoir trois ombres encapuchonnées qui se dirigeaient vers la maison de vacances des Malefoy. Son cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle se précipita dans la chambre de ses parents.

« PAPA !! »

-------

Scorpius ouvrit lentement les yeux et baissa la tête vers le livre qu'il avait presque terminé, un drôle de bruit avait retentit de l'autre côté de son volet et il s'était relevé en s'étirant : Rose était-elle venue à cette heure de la nuit ? En pleine neige ?!!

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, faisant entrer un courant d'air glacé, puis ouvrit les volets en faisant face au masque de Mangemort.

« Bonsoir, jeune Malefoy… »

« EXPELLIARMUS !!! »

Le premier Mangemort chuta et les deux autres se retournèrent face à Albus qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés de Ginny, James et Lily. James avait aussi sa baguette pointée sur les autres Mangemorts et les dévisageait d'un regard noir, se tenant devant sa mère et sa sœur.

« PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! »

Les autres Mangemorts n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que James et Ron avaient lancé un sort en même temps sur les deux autres encore debout. Scorpius releva la tête lentement vers eux et Ron souffla.

« Appelle ta mère et venez chez nous, vous y serez plus à l'abri… Gin'… »

Scorpius acquiesça et vit Rose qui arrivait, emmitouflée dans une cape.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Les Aurors ne vont pas tarder pour ramasser ces crapules… »

Rose croisa le regard de Scorpius qui était de l'autre côté et elle soupira de soulagement : il n'avait rien.

-------

Ron était sombre, mais pas énervé contre la présence des intrus Malefoy sous son toit. Il était inquiet face à ce qui venait de se passer… Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'une nouvelle guerre était en train de commencer ? Hermione était allée au Ministère pour un problème urgent, mais rien n'était dit qu'ils allaient être envahis ! Des Aurors faisaient déjà quelques allées et venus entre les deux maisons et le Ministère, cherchant le moindre indice pour les mettre sur la piste de celui qui était aux commandes de tout ça.

« Tu parles d'un Noël… »

Ginny servait le thé à Astoria et son frère en soupirant.

« Heureusement que la barrière magique était activée… Sans elle, nous n'aurions peut être pas pu nous échapper. »

-------

James, Hugo, Lily et Rose étaient installés à l'étage, dans la chambre du plus jeune, discutant des derniers évènements sur le ton de l'inquiétude. Albus et Scorpius s'étaient éclipsés dans la chambre de la jeune fille pour discuter de Legilimencie.

« Scorpius, c'est pas trop le moment, tu sais… »

« Si ! Ca l'est !! On se fait attaquer par des Mangemorts et mon père n'est pas là ! Comment je dois l'interpréter ?!! Il faut que je lise dans ses pensées ! »

« Tu doutes de ton propre père ?! »

« Tu ne sais rien de lui ! A l'école il y a eu ces histoires… »

« Plus de la moitié ont été grossit et d'autres sont totalement fausses ! »

« Il a voulu tuer ta famille ! »

« … Je sais… Mais c'est du passé. Et beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis. Il faut savoir tirer une croix sur ce qui est arrivé. »

« Comment peux-tu… Et il est où d'après toi ? Il est à son soi-disant travail !!! Mais j'en ai jamais entendu parler de son foutu boulot !! »

« Tu lui as demandé ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu lui as demandé ce qu'il faisait comme travail ? »

Scorpius baissa les yeux, honteux.

« Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, je sais qu'il a changé de poste, mais je n'ai plus rien voulu savoir sur lui donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait aujourd'hui… »

Albus poussa un long soupir en se laissant tomber sur le tapis.

« Bon… Tu tiens vraiment à apprendre la Legilimencie ? »

« Oui. »

« Rose n'est plus ton but ? Tu veux savoir ce que fait ton père, c'est ça ? »

« Rose est toujours mon but, plus que jamais. C'est pour ça que je veux savoir si c'est une bonne chose que je me rapproche d'elle ou bien si je ne la mettrais pas plutôt en danger… »

Albus sourit malgré lui et acquiesça.

« Bien… On va commencer les choses sérieuses alors… Et puis je pense qu'on aura du temps devant nous. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Au train où vont les choses, si on arrive à fêter Noël, on le fera certainement tous ensemble… »


	12. Avancements

_Désolée du retard, j'ai eu des soucis d'internet toute la journée... Pfioou !!_

_Bonne lecture !!_

_

* * *

  
_

Ils ne fermèrent pas l'œil de la nuit et à l'aube, Harry apparut sur le seuil de la maison. Ginny se jeta sur lui, suivit de Lily.

« J'étais si inquiète. »

« Tout le monde est sain et sauf, c'est l'important. Astoria est là ? Ron, viens s'il te plait. »

Les enfants s'éloignèrent face à la réunion qui se préparait. Harry avait réclamé qu'ils montent à l'étage et Ron avait pris la précaution de confisquer les Oreilles à Rallonges de son fils.

Harry inspira profondément :

« J'ai des bonnes et des mauvaises nouvelles… »

-------

Rose toqua doucement à la porte et un cri aigu s'échappa de la chambre. Elle rentra brutalement et aperçut Albus par terre, un bras en avant comme pour se protéger et un Scorpius qui le fixait dérouté :

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Albus haletait et secoua la tête en se relevant.

« Tu… Si vite ! Comment as-tu fais ? »

« C'était ta tête ? J'étais dans ta tête ?!! »

La rouquine sourit de joie en s'approchant des deux garçons.

« Il a réussit. »

Le brun semblait perdu, ne sachant pas où accrocher le regard. Scorpius ricana.

« Alors ! Ça fait quoi qu'on fouille dans ton intimité ? »

L'autre serra les poings mais Rose s'interposa.

« C'est le jeu ! Tu dois lui apprendre, Albus ! »

Il soupira et Rose s'installa en dévisageant Scorpius qui n'osa pas la regarder : elle avait eu extrêmement peur en voyant les Mangemorts se diriger vers la chambre du garçon, imaginant le pire. Un frisson la parcourus et Albus pesta.

« Rose ! Tu le déconcentres ! Rhaa !! Malefoy ! »

Scorpius déglutit difficilement, sans pour autant se tourner vers la jeune fille qui rougit : elle n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'Albus sous entendait… Du moins, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Le brun se releva.

« Je prends une pause. Ce gars est bien trop indiscipliné ! »

**_Merci…_**

Albus stoppa en se tournant vers Scorpius qui le fixait droit dans les yeux et il retint un sourire.

_Si tu tentes quelques choses de sale avec elle, je te le ferais payer… Tu me le revaudras._

Scorpius acquiesça et Rose écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous communiquez ?!!! »

« Non. »

Les deux garçons avaient répondu un peu trop précipitamment et Rose retint un rire.

-------

Lorsqu'Albus sortit, Rose se rapprocha de Scorpius qui se recula malgré lui, gêné.

« Ca va ? »

« Ou… Oui, merci… »

Elle sourit et il remarqua que ses yeux brillaient : allait-elle pleurer ?!

« J'ai eu peur. »

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse et il se rapprocha, l'attrapant dans ses bras.

« Je vais bien… »

La jeune fille s'agrippa à sa chemise en le serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle, ne voulant pas se mettre à pleurer. Les jours qui arrivaient allaient-ils être aussi noirs que tout semblait le prédire ? Ses parents s'en étaient sortis, alors eux aussi devraient y arriver…

Elle finit par s'écarter doucement et releva la tête pour croiser son regard. Il lui dédia un sourire enjôleur qui la fit craquer et elle rougit.

« J'ai droit à un baiser ? »

« Tu as parlé à ton père ? »

« Pas tout à fait… »

« Alors non. »

« Et moi ? J'ai le droit de t'embrasser ? »

Elle en avait mortellement envie et elle savait qu'Albus ne tarderait pas à remonter. Elle acquiesça et il se pencha vers elle, déposant un baiser tendre en lui caressant les cheveux… Son cœur battit si vite qu'elle eut peur qu'il ne l'entende, et elle poussa un gémissement indigné lorsqu'il rompit le baiser.

« Rose… Je… »

La porte s'ouvrit et Albus réapparut en grimaçant.

« C'est pas vrai… »

Rose s'écarta vivement et se posta face à Scorpius qui dévisageait Albus, attendant sa réaction. Le brun la contourna et se rassit à sa place, ne pouvant enlever la grimace sur ce visage.

« Par pitié… Soyez plus discrets… »

La jeune fille rougit et se laissa tomber à côté de Scorpius qui croisa ses doigts aux siens, à l'abri des regards, la faisant presque sursauter. Albus ricana.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu le caches que je ne le vois pas… Bloque ton esprit, Scorpius. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je n'ai plus mon mot à dire ? »

Rose fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'avais jamais eu ton mot à dire dans cette histoire, je te rappelle ! J'ai le droit de fréquenter qui je veux ! »

Ses yeux passèrent d'Albus à Scorpius et elle se raidit.

« Vous communiquez encore ?!! »

Scorpius sourit : est-ce que cette situation la rendait jalouse ?

-------

Ron soupira en s'appuyant au fond de son fauteuil. Harry reposa son verre et jeta un regard aux personnes présentes.

« Donc pour résumer, on ne sait pas qui orchestre tout ça ni pourquoi mais nous en avons attrapé un certains nombres. Il y en aura forcément un qui nous donnera les réponses que nous attendons… »

Astoria s'avança, intimidé.

« Et… Et Draco ? »

« Malheureusement, nous allons avoir besoin de lui encore un long moment. Hermione a rejoint l'équipe de décrypteur pour savoir si on ne peut pas remonter le sortilège pour savoir d'où il provient… »

Ron soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Elle ne peut pas rester à son poste habituel… Ce serait trop facile, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle nous est très utile… »

« Je sais mais… Je n'aime pas la savoir là-bas… »

« Le Ministère est devenu un lieu sûr, Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Et donc pour les fêtes de Noël… »

Ginny ricana et Astoria baissa la tête, triste.

« Je crois que nous sommes cloitrés ici. »

Harry se releva et posa une main sur son épaule.

« On pourrait aller au Terrier. Kingsley y est avec son apprenti. Une barrière est en train d'être mise en place et… »

Il posa son regard sur la femme qui semblait inquiète et se pencha vers elle.

« Mme Malefoy et son fils seront les bienvenus. Après tout, ce sont eux qui ont été attaqués donc nous ferions mieux de les mettre à l'abri. »

Ron acquiesça malgré lui. Après tout, cette femme ne lui avait rien fait, hormis choisir un mari stupide et donner naissance à une boule d'hormones qui pourrait très bien avoir l'idée débile de tourner autour de sa fille… Etait-ce une bonne idée dans le fond ?

« Je ne voudrais pas… »

« J'insiste. Draco sera rassuré de vous savoir à l'abri. »

Elle tourna la tête vers Ginny, craignant un regard réprobateur mais au contraire, la femme sourit en lui attrapant la main.

« Draco nous aide, nous l'aidons en retour. »

« Merci. »

-------

Kingsley arriva dans l'après-midi. Son apprenti trébucha et faillit briser la lampe de chevet qu'il tenait et qui allait leur servir de Portoloin. Harry sourit en le rattrapant de justesse.

« Tu es aussi maladroit que l'étais ta mère… »

« Désolé, Parrain. »

« Content de te revoir, Teddy ! »

Le garçon sourit et salua la famille.

« Donc nous avons des nouveaux membres à notre fratrie pour ce Noël si j'ai bien compris ? »

Ron grimaça alors que son regard se posa sur Scorpius qui se tenait entre Rose et Albus. Une image lui traversa l'esprit et le fit rire intérieurement : Draco entouré de ses gardes du corps… Quoiqu'en fait, il revoyait plutôt le trio qu'il avait formé dans sa jeunesse, Albus ressemblant tant à Harry et Rose un parfait mélange d'Hermione et lui… Il balaya vite cette idée de sa tête : pas question d'avoir de l'empathie pour ce garçon ! Il n'était pas du même sang que sa fille et représentait donc un danger potentiel ! Il blêmit en se remémorant soudainement le lien qui l'avait unis à Hermione et il avança machinalement vers le petit groupe pour se poster derrière sa fille, en signe de protection…

Heureusement qu'Albus avait prévenu Scorpius et que ce dernier avait lâché la main de la rouquine. Ils avaient essayé de continuer l'entraînement durant la matinée mais le résultat était peu concluant : Scorpius n'arrivait qu'à recevoir les informations qu'on lui envoyait volontairement et il n'avait réussit à briser qu'une fois la barrière de pensée d'Albus… Il n'avait même pas tenté de lire dans les pensée de Rose, trop occupé à s'entraîner pour le moment où il reverrait son père.

**_Arrête de méditer là-dessus._**

**_Tu sais quelque chose sur mon père, peut-être ? _**

**_Oui._**

**_Alors dis-moi tout, je t'écoute._**

**_Non, c'est à toi d'aller lui parler. C'était la condition._**

Albus ricana sans pouvoir s'en empêcher en entendant le flot de jurons qui traversa l'esprit de son ami.

-------

Teddy s'était rapproché de James et Lily avec qui il discutait. Au plus il grandissait, au plus ses dons de Métamorphomage s'amplifiaient. Il portait d'ailleurs ses cheveux en bataille, arborant une belle couleur bleue irréelle.

« Et comment va Victoire ? »

James avait un sourire moqueur qui ne surprit pas Teddy. S'il avait hérité des dons de sa mère, il avait hérité du caractère calme de son père (lorsqu'il était humain bien entendu…)

« Et bien, c'est assez compliqué… »

James lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en rigolant.

« Je te taquine. Laisse tomber… On part quand ? »

Teddy releva la lampe de chevet qui commençait à clignoter, Harry et Kingsley se postèrent devant la petite troupe.

« Tout le monde par ici, chacun pose un doigt sur la lampe, nous partons immédiatement ! »

Chacun vérifia une dernière fois son sac puis ils s'exécutèrent. Les plus jeunes n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de voyage, Rose grimaça en sentant son ventre se faire happer comme si on la tirait par le nombril. Elle sentit la main de Scorpius frôler la sienne et elle la rattrapa de justesse. Lily atterrit sur le derrière tout comme Hugo, Teddy et Albus alors que James et Scorpius se tenaient droit, le dernier avec Rose dans les bras. Il la relâcha brusquement en prenant soin de la déposer délicatement, se remerciant d'avoir atterrit un peu en retrait de l'équipe pour ne pas se faire massacrer par le père de sa bien-aimée… Même si la scène n'avait pas échappé à certains yeux indiscrets : Astoria avait porté une main à ses lèvres en voyant le jeune couple échanger un regard timide avant de s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à avoir assisté à la scène…

-------

Le Terrier était un peu plus loin, mais visible, par delà la clôture magique qui scintillait à travers le soleil couchant. Hermione se tenait de l'autre côté et les salua en transperçant l'immense bulle de sa baguette, créant une petite arche lumineuse pour laisser les gens entrer. Ron se jeta sur elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Tu t'es libérée… »

« Mais je retourne dans peu de temps, ils ont encore besoin de moi… »

Son mari poussa un long soupire et elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant.

Astoria hésita à entrer et sursauta en voyant Rose à côté d'elle.

« Vous êtes la bienvenue et vous serez à l'abri… »

La femme lui sourit : cette jeune fille était belle, gentille, intelligente… Elle irait très bien avec son fils, d'autant plus que cela calmerait peut être les hostilités envers le nom qu'ils devaient malgré tout porter… Elle acquiesça et sourit et s'avança à son tour dans le jardin du Terrier.

-------

Molly était devant sa maison, inquiète et elle sourit malgré elle en voyant le jeune Malefoy discuter avec Albus. Elle invita les gens à entrer et s'exécuta d'une main de maître à la réorganisation de la maison, tout en distribuant des biscuits aux enfants.

« Donc les garçons à l'étage dans l'ancienne chambre de Fred et George et celle de Ron et les filles dans celle de Ginny. Astoria… »

La femme se raidit, inquiète mais se radoucit en partageant le regard de Molly.

« Bienvenue au Terrier. Je vous laisse la chambre de Percy. »

« Merci, Mrs. Weasley. »

L'organisation faite, Arthur se félicita d'avoir investit un peu d'argent pour agrandit la maison pour accueillir plus de monde, les petits enfants arrivant à la pelle, cela en valait bien la peine !

-------

George et Bill passèrent dans la soirée pour prendre des nouvelles. Le Ministère de la Magie avait lancé un décret préventif pour déclencher un couvre-feu afin d'arrêter un maximum de personnes suspectes. Autant prévenir que guérir ! Hermione était retournée à son poste suivit d'Harry. Draco n'avait pas eu la chance de revoir sa famille mais Astoria était fière de lui. Si seulement son fils pouvait penser pareil…

-------

**_Alors ?_**

« Rha ! J'y arrive pas !! »

Albus tentait d'envoyer volontairement des images à Scorpius, mais visiblement il n'arrivait qu'à capter la voix des autres. Le brun se tourna vers Rose en acquiesçant.

« Dis lui quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pense très fort à quelque chose, distinctement. »

« Mais je… »

« Je voudrais savoir si ça marche avec quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait de la Légilimencie. »

Rose begaya et baissa la tête…

« D… D'accord… »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant puis se tourna vers Scorpius. Dès l'instant où elle croisa son regard, ses pensées s'emmêlèrent, faisant rire le garçon.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'aidera avec cet exercice, Albus. »

Le brun soupira.

« Si je demande à quelqu'un d'autres de ma famille, ils vont être jaloux que je ne leur ai pas appris. »

« Et Rose ? Elle ne voulait pas apprendre ? »

La jeune fille se racla la gorge et détourna le regard :

« Je trouve ça… Malsain… »

Scorpius baissa la tête, honteux.

« Oh… »

-------

Dans les bois, près du Terrier, deux hommes encapuchonnés surveillaient la maison. Le premier avait sourit en voyant le jeune Malefoy, mais son sourire s'était agrandit en remarquant la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley et une idée avait germée en lui… S'ils arrivaient à capturer la jeune fille qui serait sûrement une proie plus facile, ils arriveraient à leur but d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais en attendant… Chercher un moyen de percer cette protection…


	13. Mangemorts

_Bon, après un nouveau chapitre de Sans Magie - Dernier Opus, voici un nouveau chapitre de Fenêtre Ouverte._

_Vais m'atteler à la suite aussi et tenter de terminer cette histoire comme il se doit !_

_Désolée de l'attente et merci de votre patience ! ;D_

_P.S : vais me faire un peu de pub par ici aussi, héhé... Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai un petit blog personnel qu'il me ferait plaisir de partager avec vous afin de recevoir quelques commentaires et autres avis de votre part. A vous de voir si vous êtes curieux ou non, mais sachez qu'un petit coup d'œil me ferait très plaisir ^^_

_Tapez Nyamu Kitsune sur google et s'est le premier résultat de la liste !_

_Merci :D_

_

* * *

  
_

Scorpius fronçait les sourcils en dévisageant Albus qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Rha ! Je n'y arrive pas !! »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu as fait de gros progrès, c'est très impressionnant. »

Albus sursauta alors qu'il sentit une barrière mentale se dresser dans la tête de son ami.

« Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien. »

Cela ne le convainquit pas et il s'approcha du blondinet.

« Tu me caches quelque chose ? »

« Souvenirs embarrassants. »

Albus n'était pas dupe et n'y cru pas vraiment mais préféra patienter : si Scorpius avait quelque chose à cacher, il n'avait pas le droit de forcer son esprit.

« Bon, on va peut être faire une pause… »

« Je crois en avoir besoin, ouais. »

En ouvrant la porte, un brouhaha atteignit leurs oreilles et ils échangèrent un regard surpris.

« C'est déjà ce soir !! »

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, retrouvant Lily et Rose qui riaient, leurs cheveux décorés de guirlandes de Noël que James et Teddy faisaient voler à travers la pièce. Le cœur de Scorpius s'accéléra et Albus soupira.

« J'avoue que tes pensées vis-à-vis de ma cousine sont plus saines, mais tout de même… »

« Alors arrête de regarder dans ma tête. »

« Je t'ai entraîné à quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à bloquer ton esprit. »

« C'est fatiguant. »

« C'est un bon exercice… »

Scorpius ferma les yeux un instant et Albus sourit.

« Tu es un très bon élève. »

« Merci. »

-------

Rose était ailleurs. L'attaque des Mangemorts était loin même si elle marquait encore les esprits. Aujourd'hui était la veille de Noël et il fallait en profiter pour retrouver le sourire. Hugo rentra avec les cheveux plein de neige, suivit de Ginny et Ron qui s'époussetaient les vêtements face au regard sévère de Molly. Astoria aidait à la cuisine, gênée d'être une invitée imprévue pour des fêtes familiales… La jeune fille posa ses yeux sur Scorpius qui la fixait intensément et elle rougit en baissant la tête. Elle aurait voulu s'avancer vers lui, mais elle lui aurait attiré des soucis avec son père dans les parages. Aux cheveux roux s'étaient avec le temps ajoutés quelques tignasses sombres et aujourd'hui c'était Scorpius qui ressortait le plus de cette famille. Aussitôt, la première image de leur rencontre de cet été traversa l'esprit de Rose : Scorpius ressemblait à un ange. Il avait eu beau se conduire comme un démon durant toutes ces années à Poudlard, il lui semblait changé aujourd'hui, au point d'être désormais amis avec Albus Potter. Ce dernier donna un coup dans les côtes de Scorpius qui sursauta en redescendant sur terre, coupant le lien qui avait électrisé le jeune couple durant quelques instants.

Les festivités continuèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Arthur et Hermione qui sépara les jeunes des adultes pour une réunion sur ce qui était en train de se passer.

-------

Hugo boudait à l'étage.

« Pourquoi on n'a pas le droit d'être en bas ?! Et pourquoi James, lui, a le droit ?! »

Lily ricana en le bousculant gentiment.

« Fais pas ton gamin, on peut toujours sortir par la fenêtre pour les écouter… »

Rose soupira et se leva sous le regard protecteur de Scorpius.

« On ne peut pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas correct. Et puis c'est dangereux dehors… »

« Y a une barrière qui entoure la maison ! On est à l'abri ! »

« Rien ne dit qu'elle est infaillible ! »

« On aurait déjà été attaqué si c'était le cas ! »

« Lily… »

« Il n'y a aucun risque. »

Albus inspira calmement avant de se lever à son tour.

« Lily, Rose à raison. »

La plus jeune fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Hugo qui continua de bouder dans son coin. Puis elle leva les sourcils en posant son regard sur Scorpius.

« Et toi ? »

Il sursauta, surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole.

« Quoi moi ? »

« Tu es de quel avis ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça… »

« Fais pas ton naïf. Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu veux savoir de quoi il est question. »

« Oui, j'avoue… Mais… »

Il tourna la tête vers Rose et Albus qui le dévisageaient, sévères. Lily s'interposa devant lui en souriant.

« Tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce que fais ton père ? Pourquoi il ne rentre pas à la maison ? »

**_Scorpius !_**

L'interpellé releva la tête vers Albus qui le fixait.

**_On ne voit rien dehors, c'est risqué… Et ce soir c'est Noël. On ne va pas jouer les inconscients !_**

Le Serpentard acquiesça aux pensées reçues et se tourna vers Lily en évitant son regard : il avait tout de même envie de savoir au fond de lui.

« C'est plus prudent de rester là… »

« Rhaaaaa !! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de trouillards ! »

Elle s'installa finalement à côté de son cousin, prenant la même mine boudeuse.

-------

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que les jeunes étaient coincés à l'étage, répartis entre plusieurs chambres pour s'occuper et tenter de percevoir une bribe de discussion. Rose avait pris soin de surveiller scrupuleusement les deux plus jeunes qui tentaient, par n'importe quel sortilège de leur niveau, de connaître le sujet de la réunion. Elle alla une nouvelle fois taper à la porte de la chambre où Lily et Hugo mais fut interceptée par Scorpius qui lui attrapa la main. Ils restèrent un instant en se dévisageant puis Rose rougit en baissant le regard.

« Laisse-les tranquilles. Détends-toi. »

« Mais s'ils font des bêtises ! Il vaut mieux les surveiller ! »

« Rose. C'est la veille de Noël ! Tu as autre chose à faire plutôt que de passer ta journée à jouer aux Prefets en chef ! »

Elle se retira de son étreinte en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

« Je fais ce que je veux. »

« Alors moi aussi ! »

« Hein ! »

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'embrassa tendrement. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à tout rompre : si un adulte arrivait ? Ou si Lily, Hugo ou Albus passaient par là ?! Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou en se hissant plus sur la pointe des pieds et il ricana à travers leur baiser. Elle se recula, surprise.

« Je savais que ça te plairait… Tu ne préfères pas plutôt ça au lieu de les surveiller ? »

Elle était étourdit et ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre : le baiser de Scorpius avait un gout de cannelle et de pain d'épice. Elle réalisa alors qu'ils allaient passer Noël ensemble pour la première fois de leur vie…

Un courant d'air froid la fit frissonner et elle se tourna vers la porte, se détachant du garçon.

« Oh non !! »

Elle ouvrit la porte et aperçut Lily appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, penchée au dehors.

« Rose ! Aides-moi ! »

Scorpius se précipita à la fenêtre et se pencha à son tour pour tenter de rattraper Hugo qui s'accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait à la gouttière.

« Il… Il a glissé… Il voulait voir si on pouvait passer par là et y avait de la glace sous la neige… Scorpius, je tiens plus… »

Il attrapa le garçon par la capuche de sa veste, mais ce dernier lâcha prise, entrainant son ainé avec lui.

-------

Un des Mangemorts sourit en voyant la scène qui se déroulait. Il donna un coup de coude à son compagnon qui acquiesça.

« J'ai bientôt brisé le sortilège… »

« Très bien. »

Une toute petite zone du bouclier se fissura et le premier Mangemort s'y infiltra sans être vu.

-------

Rose passa par la fenêtre en prenant soin de bien s'accrocher au volet. Elle se pencha pour voir les deux garçons assis dans un tas de neige.

« Scorpius, Hugo, ça va ? »

Le plus jeune se releva en aidant le Serpentard.

« Ouais, on n'a rien de cassé, y avait de la poudreuse en dessous. »

« Tu vas te dépêcher de rentrer maintenant ! J'espère que les parents vont te passer un sacré sav… »

Une ombre attira son regard du coin de l'œil. Elle releva doucement les yeux vers l'homme qui avançait dans la neige et elle sentit son cœur arrêter de battre.

« Scorpius !!! »

Il regarda dans la même direction, mais malheureusement, aucun des deux jeunes n'avaient leur baguette sur eux… Mais le Mangemort s'arrêta pour s'envoler brutalement vers la toiture de la maison, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Rose. Lily s'était plaquée contre le mur, hurlant de terreur. Albus pénétra dans la chambre et lança un Expelliarmus qui fit chuter le sorcier, emportant avec lui Rose. Scorpius bondit en s'agrippant à la cape du Mangemort, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et un puissant bang retentit, suivit par un second depuis l'autre côté de la barrière.

-------

Hugo et Lily pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, coupable de ce qui venait d'arriver : s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi têtus, s'ils n'avaient pas ouvert cette fenêtre, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Astéria pleurait, inquiète. Hermione se tenait dans les bras de Ron qui la berçait tendrement, se forçant à être réconfortant.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas, ils ont brisé la barrière… Elle était pourtant infaillible… Si j'avais fait plus attention, si j'avais mieux vérifié le sort, ils ne seraient pas entrés… »

Ron lui caressa les cheveux et releva la tête vers Harry qui ne savait comment réagir.

« Je… Je retourne au ministère, je vais prévenir Draco. »

Il disparut dans un craquement et le reste de la famille se prépara à fêter le plus triste des Noël…

-------

Lorsque Rose rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans le noir. Elle sentait la pierre froide contre son visage et elle se releva en plissant les yeux, tentant de voir quelque chose.

« Il… Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Un grognement à côté d'elle se fit entendre et elle se jeta sur lui en le reconnaissant.

« Scorpius !! »

« R… Rose… Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui ! Où sommes-nous ? »

« J'en sais rien… On a dû être endormis durant le voyage… Tu as ta baguette ? »

« Non… »

« Moi non plus… Comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour sortir d'ici ?... Fais chier !! »

Un rat couina à proximité et Rose sursauta, se blottissant contre Scorpius du mieux qu'elle pu.

« Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… Le mieux à faire est d'attendre les secours je pense… Rose, est-ce que tu connais des choses sur le Ministère ou quelques choses de très importans que les Mangemorts pourraient avoir besoin ? »

« Non, non je ne vois pas. Pourquoi ? »

« J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a pris pour cible. Je croyais que c'était moi qui étais ciblé au début… Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qu'il a attrapé alors que je n'avais pas ma baguette non plus. Je n'aurais pas eu de quoi me défendre… »

« Ils pensent peut être que je suis une proie plus facile et que… »

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase, hésitante.

« Et que quoi ? »

Malgré la crainte et la peur, Rose ne pu s'empêcher de rougir sans que Scorpius ne puisse la voir.

« Ils pensent peut être que je suis ton point faible ? »

Scorpius rougit à son tour et manqua de reculer brutalement, sous la surprise. C'était peut être vrai ce qu'elle disait mais dis comme ça de but en blanc, ça faisait tout de même un choc. Il déglutit bruyamment et tendit sa main vers le visage de Rose, voulant la tourner contre lui pour l'embrasser, mais à ce moment la porte de leur prison s'ouvrit et une puissante lumière les aveugla.

« Oh que c'est mignon ! Quelle belle prise vous nous avez ramené ! Un adorable petit couple ! Lequel est l'héritier Malefoy ? »

« Le garçon. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir ramené la fille ? »

« C'est la fille Weasley. »

« Oh… »

Scorpius cligna des yeux et se releva devant Rose, faisant face aux Mangemorts.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez. »

« Tais-toi !! Insolent ! »

Le garçon poussa un cri et tomba au sol, secoué de spasmes. Rose se précipita sur lui, plaquant sa main sur son front en pleurant.

« Arrêtez !! Arrêtez !! Par pitié !! »

Le Mangemort ricana et baissa sa baguette.

« Vous allez rester ici. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. »

Il se recula et referma la porte derrière eux, les noyant de nouveau dans le noir de leur prison. Rose pleurait contre Scorpius qui reprit doucement connaissance.

« Je… Je vais bien, Rose… »

« Je veux rentrer à la maison. Je veux partir d'ici… »

Il se releva tant bien que mal et serra la jeune fille contre lui, ignorant la douleur qui se raisonnait encore dans tout ses membres.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer… Ils vont venir nous sauver… »


	14. Un Père Déterminé

Petit bonjour timide, je sais que cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus écrit et j'ai reçu il y a peu quelques messages d'encouragements sur mon blog qui m'ont touché. Je vous poste donc un nouveau chapitre de Fenêtre Ouverte.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de tout ce temps sans donner signe de vie :p  
Pour me faire pardonner, je vais me remettre plus sérieusement à l'écriture et je vais au passage répondre à toutes les reviews qui attendent sagement...  
Merci encore à tous de m'avoir suivit jusque là, je vais tout faire pour reprendre un bon rythme !

* * *

Bonne semaine et bonne lecture !

Draco était blème face à l'annonce d'Harry.

« Nous n'avons rien pu faire, nous ne savons pas où ils ont été emmenés... »

L'adulte était toujours assis dans un fauteuil du bureau des sortilèges, toujours entourés par des sorciers qui examinaient sa marque. Il baissa la tête, livide, ne sachant trop comment réagir.

« Je vais prendre des Aurors avec moi et je… »

« Emmene-moi avec toi ! »

« Hein ? »

Malefoy s'était relevé brutalement, faisant sursauter le plus petit des sorciers qui en lâcha sa baguette en couinant.

« Monsieur… S'il vous plait, asseyez-vous… »

Il ne les écoutait pas et fixait toujours Harry droit dans les yeux.

« Il s'agit de mon fils… »

« On a besoin d'en apprendre plus sur ta marque… »

« Granger a passé deux jours dessus sans comprendre ce phénomène ! Je suis obligé de rester ici sans bouger à longueur de temps pour qu'on examine cette marque mais personne ne trouve ! Personne ne sait ! Je suis inutile ici tant qu'on ne trouve pas quelle magie fait ça ! »

Il présenta son bras face à Harry et la tête de mort qui s'élevait dans les airs tira sa langue en forme de serpent vers lui de manière menaçante. Harry recula d'un pas malgré lui et tourna la tête vers le groupe de sorciers qui semblaient agacés.

« Monsieur Potter, nous ne savons pas vraiment ce que nous cherchons donc nous devons continuer nos tests et… »

« Il y en a marre de vos tests ! »

Draco était face à eux, révoltés. Il fit volte face et replongea son regard dans celui d'Harry.

« C'est mon fils. Laisse-moi t'aider… »

« Draco. Réfléchis. S'ils ont prit Scorpius, ce n'est certainement pas un hasard. »

« Et la petite Weasley ? Rose ? S'ils ont kidnappé Scorpius pour me faire venir, pourquoi auraient-ils pris Rose avec eux ? »

« Je n'en sais rien mais… A mon avis, ils ont besoin de toi pour quelque chose. Aucun autre Mangemort n'a une marque comme la tienne. Tu es le seul à montrer ce signe là. Ils en ont peut-être besoin. »

« Je refuse de rester une journée de plus ici ! »

« Draco ! »

Harry était ferme mais Malefoy ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il se tut et attendit.

« J'étais là quand Voldemort est revenu et je l'ai vu réaliser une potion qui n'est indiquée dans aucun livre. Je l'ai vu utiliser la main de Queudver, les os de son père et mon sang. J'ai découvert aussi les horcruxes. Il utilisait une magie que plus personne ne connaissait à l'exception de rares initiés. S'ils veulent te faire venir à eux, imagine que tu sois un « ingrédient » pour le faire revenir ? Je ne veux pas revivre cela, je ne veux pas que nos enfants aient à revivre tout ça… »

Le brun ne scilla pas mais Draco descella un petit tremblement dans sa voix. Il soupira.

« C'est Granger qui t'a soufflé tout ça ? »

« Non, j'y ai pensé par moi-même et j'ai commencé à lui faire part de tout cela… Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons interrompus. »

Draco se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en lançant un regard noir aux sorciers qui l'examinaient, leur faisant comprendre de le laisser un peu tranquille. Ils ne dirent rien et quittèrent la pièce en les laissant seuls.

« Si Rose a été kidnappé, je suis fautif puisque c'est moi qu'ils veulent. »

« Ils espèrent peut être lui soutirer des informations que ses parents lui auraient dit. Mais à mon avis, les Mangemorts ne se sont pas tournés vers la bonne personne. Nous devons agir vite et nous devons te mettre à l'abri. »

« Me mettre à l'abri alors que mon propre fils est en danger ? Mets-toi à ma place deux minutes ! Il s'agit de mon fils unique ! Je donnerais ma vie pour lui, Harry ! »

Le Survivant détourna le regard, hésitant. Il comprenait la détresse de Draco, mais d'un autre côté, si les Mangemorts cherchaient à l'attirer dans leur piège, c'est qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose d'important. Draco devait être une partie de leur plan, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute…

« Nous allons te mettre à l'abri et je pars avec des Aurors pour retrouver les enfants. »

« JE T'INTERDIS DE ME METTRE A L'ECART DE TOUT CA, POTTER ! »

« STUPEF… »

« EXPELLIARMUS ! »

Harry fut projeté contre le mur et deux Aurors rentrèrent brutalement, alertés par le bruit. Draco eut le temps de les bousculer et de partir en courant. Il devait vite rejoindre le bureau de réseau des Cheminettes et s'échapper car dans le Ministère, il était impossible de transplaner… Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était passible d'une lourde punition, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire, la seule chose qui lui importait était de retrouver Scorpius.

17h00, l'heure où les sorciers du ministère se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux, créant des embouteillages dans les couloirs. Certains transplanaient depuis un des étages supérieurs, le seul à être autorisé au transplanage, mais la plupart préféraient le réseau de cheminette, plus sécurisé. Draco avait réussit à se faufiler dans la foule, disparaissant aux yeux des Aurors qui commençaient à entrer par les portes de l'immense pièce, jetant des regards alentours. Affolé, Malefoy jeta un regard à la cheminée qui ne se trouvait qu'à 5 mètres de lui, derrière une douzaine de sorciers. Il jetait des regards frénétiques derrière lui, voyant une nouvelle agitation secouer la foule : les Aurors avaient levés leur baguette pour lancer un sort de détection au dessus d'eux. Tant pis ! Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout ! Draco fonça droit devant, bousculant le sorcier qui entrait dans les flammes vertes. De l'autre côté, Harry l'aperçut et fit signe à plusieurs sorciers autour de lui de lui lancer un sortilège de stupéfixion, mais trop tard…

Draco avait prononcé sa destination dans le brouhaha et personne ne l'entendit. Il ferma les yeux, sentant le tourbillon l'emporter et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il sauta dans la pièce sombre dans laquelle il venait d'arriver. Il dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur la cheminée en la faisant littéralement exploser, l'effaçant du réseau de cheminette. Il reprit doucement son souffle et attendit dans le noir que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière ou qu'un bruit n'attire son attention. Des années qu'il n'était plus revenu ici, des années qu'il avait choisit de ne plus remettre les pieds dans ce maudit endroit et pourtant il avait été le premier lieu qui lui était venu à l'esprit : le Manoir Malefoy.

« Lumos. »

Il avait murmuré malgré lui, comme effrayé de réveiller les habitants de la maison pourtant abandonnées depuis tant d'années. Il tourna sur lui-même, perçant doucement l'obscurité alentour et il aperçut la silhouette de certains meubles. La plupart étaient intacts, sans doute conservés par un maléfice de propreté lancé par leur ancien elfe Dobby mais d'autres étaient recouverts d'une épaisse poussière ou bien à moitié écroulé, le pied mangé par un rongeur ou les termites. La table au centre, où Voldemort donnait ses directives aux Mangemorts pour orienter la dernière guerre et où Draco avait vu le professeur d'étude des Moldues se faire torturer sous ses yeux. Il frissonna et détourna le regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la cheminée écroulée. S'il y avait des Mangemorts qui logeaient dans leur ancien quartier général, avec tout le bruit qu'il avait fait, ils seraient certainement arrivés en trombe, leur baguette pointée sur lui. Il soupira de soulagement : il n'y avait donc réellement personne… Il releva sa baguette au dessus de sa tête et l'agita en direction du grand lustre qui s'illumina. Il pu mieux constater l'état de la pièce principale : personne n'avait remit les pieds ici depuis des années. Il s'avança vers la porte menant au grand couloir et l'ouvrit. Son sang se figea alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur des marques de pas au sol : elles étaient recouvertes d'une fine poussière qui devait dater de seulement quelques jours, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un était entré ici.

« Révèle-toi… »

Il agita sa baguette mais rien ne se passa et son cœur accéléra ses battements dans sa poitrine : si les Aurors étaient venus en dernier, ils auraient laissé une marque sur chaque murs de la maison pour signaler que le périmètre était vérifié. Au lieu de ça, rien n'apparut… Quelqu'un était revenu ici !

Il jeta à nouveau un regard vers la cheminée défoncée et éteignit le lustre derrière lui avant de s'enfoncer dans les couloirs de son ancienne résidence.

Rose s'était assoupie contre Scorpius qui gambergeait. Son corps vibrait encore de la douleur infligée par les Mangemorts mais il était surtout préoccupé par la recherche d'une solution pour s'échapper de cet endroit. Ils n'avaient pas leur baguette et il ignorait combien d'ennemi se trouvaient derrière cette porte… Et il ignorait tout autant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Rose gémit et il se tourna doucement pour la prendre dans ses bras : il refusait que quiconque ne lui fasse du mal et ils se retrouvaient pourtant dans cette situation. Il était soulagé au fond de lui que le sorcier de tout à l'heure n'ait pas pointé sa baguette sur la jeune fille… Mais rien ne disait pourquoi ils étaient là ni ce qui les attendaient.

« Scorpius… »

Il ne bougea pas : Rose n'avait pas ouvert la bouche… Elle avait juste pensée très fort au garçon et il inspira profondément comme pour se contrôler. Il s'en voulait au fond de lui : il se sentait inutile alors qu'il ne savait même pas appliquer correctement ce qu'il avait appris sur la Légilimencie. Autrement, il lui aurait suffit de croiser le regard d'un des Mangemorts pour tout savoir ! Où ils se trouvaient, ce qu'il se tramait, ce qui allait leur arriver… Il frappa rageusement dans le sol de béton et se mordit la lèvre : son père lui avait appris la Légilimencie lorsqu'il était plus jeune, avant d'entrer à Poudlard… Mais toute cette distance qui était apparue peu à peu entre eux deux ne lui avait pas permis de continuer de développer ce don… Son propre père n'était pas un grand Légilimence mais il en connaissait assez grâce à l'un de ses anciens professeurs pour savoir au moins déchiffrer les pensées des autres, sans chercher à les percevoir… Son père… Celui qu'il maudissait tant ! Il n'avait même pas été présent ces derniers temps et il les avait abandonné lui et sa mère ! Il n'était même pas revenu lorsqu'il avait appris que sa femme et son fils avaient été attaqué par des Mangemorts ! Il ne s'était même pas inquiété de leur sort alors qu'ils auraient pu être tués ! Il avait tellement honte de cet homme qui était son père qu'il aurait tout fait pour ne plus jamais le voir ni plus jamais porter le nom de Malefoy.

Il déglutit difficilement et Rose se réveilla.

« Scorpius ? »

« Je suis là… »

Elle se blottit contre lui et il la sentit légèrement frissonner.

« Je dors depuis combien de temps ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais pas trop longtemps, ne t'en fais pas. Repose-toi encore si tu en as besoin. »

« Pas question ! Tu aurais dû me réveiller !... Comment te sens-tu ? »

Il sentit la main douce et glacée de la jeune fille, posée sur sa joue et il sourit malgré lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… »

Il sentit le souffle de la jeune fille se rapprocher de son visage puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Elle était là, près de lui, même si dans cette situation, il aurait préféré qu'elle ne soit pas à ses côtés à risquer sa vie, mais malgré tout, il se sentait soulagé de la présence de celle qu'il aimait. Elle se recula, mettant fin au baiser et pris les mains du garçon qu'elle porta contre ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'on va mourir ? »

Il déglutit difficilement, ne sachant trop quoi répondre.

Draco continuait d'avancer à pas de loup. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison ce qui était plutôt bon signe, mais les pas au sol ne présageaient rien de bon. Quelqu'un était venu ici, quelques jours auparavant, quelqu'un qui n'était pas un Aurors et qui semblait chercher vaguement quelque chose car en suivant la piste, elle le menait à certaines pièces de la maison. Pourtant, rien ne semblait dérangé...

Il décida de prendre un autre chemin et descendit dans les sous-sol, dans la prison qui avait autrefois gardé captif le Survivant et ses amis. Lorsqu'il poussa doucement la porte, il se figea : la pièce était beaucoup moins poussiéreuse que les autres, comme si beaucoup de passage avait eu lieu. Il déglutit et releva sa baguette :

« Révèle-toi… »

A nouveau, rien ne se passa. Il fouilla la salle du regard, n'osant pas faire un pas de plus : la pièce était fréquentée, c'était certain ! Et peut-être qu'elle servait de passage pour les Mangemorts et qu'elle le mènerait ainsi à son fils et à la petite Weasley.

Quelques minutes s'écoula avant qu'il ne se décide à avancer. Il posa d'abord une main sur un mur et le longea, espérant tomber sur un sortilège d'illusion ou l'entrée d'un passage secret. Il sursauta alors qu'une lumière verdâtre commençait à illuminer la pièce et il en chercha vivement l'origine. Il remarqua alors un tout petit filet vert qui s'échappait d'entre les pierres dans l'une des prisons. Il hésita et baissa la tête vers sa manche qu'il releva : aussitôt, la marque des Ténèbres sembla chercher à s'échapper de sa peau pour rejoindre le mur. Il avait trouvé l'entrée, mais que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? S'il fonçait tête baissée et qu'il se faisait capturer, cela n'aura servit à rien ! Mais s'il contactait Potter, ils sauraient où il se trouve et ils viendraient en trombe et mettrait en danger les enfants. De plus, le transplanage semblait impossible dans cette maison et si des gardes patrouillaient dehors, mieux valait rester ici. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira et il rebroussa chemin vers les étages : une idée, risquée mais si elle fonctionnait il pourrait pénétrer le passage sans problème !

Harry se tenait face à Astoria qui sanglotait dans les bras de Molly.

« Je suis désolé. »

Ginny s'approcha de lui, inquiète.

« Mais, vous n'avez aucune piste ? Vous ne savez pas où Draco a-t-il pu aller ? »

« Nous sommes en train de chercher du côté de l'Allée des Embrumes mais… Nous avons aussi pensé au manoir Malefoy mais la cheminée est inaccessible et nous ne pouvons transplaner à proximité que dans un rayon de 10 km. Nous avons envoyé une patrouille de reconnaissance. Dès que nous avons des nouvelles, nous bougerons. Si nous nous éparpillons trop, nous aurons trop de mal à nous rassembler lorsqu'on aura trouvé quelque chose. Je vais retourner au Minis… »

« Harry ! Merde à la fin ! »

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers Ron qui le fusillait du regard.

« Arrête de te reposer sur les Aurors ! Rappelles-toi à l'époque de Voldemort ! Nous étions que 3 à nous débrouiller seuls ! En grandissant nous sommes devenus des assistés ! Juste parce que nous avions cette promesse que Lord Voldemort était bel et bien mort ! Nous avons trop facilement baissé notre garde et voilà le résultat : Rose et Scorpius kidnappés et Malefoy qui a été le seul a avoir eu l'intelligence de suivre son instinct plutôt que d'attendre ! S'il y en a bien un ici qui a compris la situation, c'est lui ! »

Ginny et Hermione le dévisageaient, surprises qu'il complimente son ennemi de toujours.

« Ron, c'est plus pru… »

« Plus prudent ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Nos enfants ont disparut parce que nous n'avons pas été prudents une première fois ! A quoi bon alors continuer si c'est pour avoir un résultat comme celui-là ? Comment aurais-tu réagit si c'état Lily qui avait été kidnappé ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! Rose compte autant que Lily a mes yeux ! Si j'agissais sans réfléchir, je transplanerais partout où c'est possible ! J'attraperais un balais et irait moi-même retourner Poudlard s'il le fallait !... Mais si nous agissons imprudemment… Ils sont des otages, Ron. Et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. »

Ron avait du mal à contenir sa fureur. Il se cramponna au canapé et poussa un cri de rage avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Hermione hésita puis accourut à la suite de son mari, laissant Harry dépité face au reste de l'assemblée.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Si nous agissons sans réfléchir, les conséquences pourraient être terribles… De même que si nous attendons trop… »

Ginny s'approcha de lui et colla sa tête contre son épaule, rassurante.

« Je sais, Harry. C'est dur pour nous tous, mais nous sommes désespérés. Nous voulons agir et si nous n'avons encore rien fait, c'est parce que tu nous l'as ordonné en nous disant que ce serait mettre la vie de Rose et Scorpius en danger. »

« Et s'il était déjà trop tard ? »

Astoria avait prononcé ces paroles sur un ton calme mais désespéré. Elle fixait Harry droit dans les yeux, attendant une lueur d'espoir. Un long silence, interminable s'installa.

Draco se tenait face à une silhouette masquée, vêtue d'une cape. Il ne bougeait pas et la fixait, la sueur perlant sur son front. Il releva doucement sa baguette et lança un sortilège de Nettoie-Tout sur la tenue que son père avait autrefois porté. Il l'enfila vivement et referma le pan de mur qui la gardait cachée des regards indiscrets. Une des rares pièces à conviction qui avaient échappé au bureau des Aurors. Il se tourna et fit face à un miroir. L'espace d'un instant, il cru voir son père et cette idée lui retourna l'estomac. C'était sans doute la malédiction des Malefoy que d'avoir ce lien rompu entre le père et le fils… Il inspira profondément puis redescendit aux sous-sols, face au mur qui laissait filtrer la fine lueur verte.

« Si ça marche, tant mieux. Si ça loupe… »

Il s'arrêta un instant et hésita. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite lucarne de la cave et il s'y hissa pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dehors. Est-ce que la barrière anti-magie placée autour pouvait empêcher les Patronus de la traverser ? Il hésita à nouveau puis sortie sa baguette. Il ferma les yeux et revit l'instant où Astoria donnait naissance à leur enfant, à son fils. Une fouine argentée se forma de sa baguette et se tourna vers lui.

« Vas prévenir la famille Weasley, au Terrier. Fais-vite ! »

La fouine acquiesça et se mit à se faufiler entre les broussailles du jardin à une vitesse phénoménale.

L'homme rejoignit le mur et présenta son bras. Bientôt, toutes les pierres s'écartèrent pour former un passage vers des escaliers qui s'enfonçaient dans les souterrains de la maison. Il doutait de la présence de ce mécanisme à l'époque de Voldemort, cela semblait plus récent. Il avança sur la première marche et aussitôt le mur derrière lui se referma, silencieusement. Il serra sa baguette contre lui et commença la descente sans savoir où elle le mènerait ni s'il en ressortirait vivant.

« Ron ! »

L'interpellé n'avait pas bougé en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami. Il attendit et Harry s'approcha en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Kingsley doit venir avec Teddy dans moins d'une heure, il faut qu'on soit loin avant qu'il ne remarque notre absence. »

Le rouquin s'était tourné face à Harry, surpris et soulagé à la fois.

« Tu t'es décidé ! Il y a des balais dans la réserve, ils volent vite, ça devrait suffire. »

Hermione se tourna vers les deux hommes, inquiète.

« Mais… Il n'y a que deux balais et… »

« Et toi tu restes là auprès de notre fils. »

« Ron ! Mais imagine que… »

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase qu'il attrapa son visage pour y déposer un baiser.

« Je n'ai rien à imaginer, je sais ce que je fais. Je reviendrais, je te le promets. »

La gorge d'Hermione se serra et elle se tourna vers Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu as intérêt à me ramener ma fille et mon mari, sinon tu me le paieras, Harry ! »

« Nous allons tout faire pour. »


End file.
